Tails Underground
by Asher Tye
Summary: The Sonic Underground, while performing a concert in a border town, run across a strange two tailed fox far from home. When the fox provides a tantalizing link to a missing city, as well as the possible location of their mother, the trio decide to take hi
1. The Concert

Tails Underground – Chapter 1 – The Concert

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I don't own Manic or Sonya, I don't own Tails, in fact I don't own much here except the plot. If I did own any of these characters, the cartoons would not have been cut off without getting some sort of resolution, you can bet your biscuits on that, and Tails would not have been omitted from Sonic Underground, even if his character was chopped up and distributed amongst some of the other characters.

Author's Note: This is my first foray into the Sonic Underground universe, a series I didn't get much of a chance to watch except when it was on reruns, and even then only for a short time. Despite this, I think I've gotten the feel for the characters, or at least as much of a feel as one can get given the series didn't get much of a chance. I know one of the trademarks for this particular series was the songs that were sung by the titular group, but I am not a songwriter. Plus I feel that, with only a few exceptions, making up your own song for a written story doesn't help if the song has nothing to do with the plot. (Not a condemnation of those who feel different, so please don't flame.) Because of this, I more than likely won't have any actual musical songs for the band to play, even if there is a concert scene somewhere along the line. To those of you who are reading this hoping to see a song, I'll tell you now to look elsewhere. Also, as I was never clear on the ages for some of the characters in SU, namely Robotnik, Aleena, and the Oracle, I've decided to make my own estimations. If this conflicts with the continuity of the series, I'm sure the world will not abruptly end. Well, I think that about does it for Chapter 1. Enjoy the story and I'll try to keep the author's notes to something less than a page next time. If you read, please review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He moved quietly, but swiftly, his tails spinning to direct his diminutive body through the air as he sailed towards his target. The fox known as Mile Prower smiled in glee as his thoughts turned to the evenings activities. Sure he'd catch it from his uncle when he got home, after all he wasn't supposed to be away at all, but when he'd seen the poster advertising the coming of his favorite rock and roll band, how could he not come to nearby Silk City for the show.

Silk City was the last city in what was formerly known as the Kingdom of Mobius before one found oneself in the deep desert. It was even farther than the tombs of Amon-Rafi, the great hedgehog Pharaoh. As such, it was a city of sand and sandstone, hot during the day and cold at night, with little water to quench its population. Still it survived and thrived, or at least it had until Robotnik had conquered the world. As a city on the fringe of the Empire, though, even the "good" Doctor was somewhat less than interested in torturing the city. Of course there had been citizens rounded up in the beginning for roboticization, and unfairly high taxes were collected almost every month by the tyrant's toady of a magistrate, but the city was better off than most that had been thrown under Robotnik's evil yoke.

And still, even here, there were dedicated Freedom Fighters who strove to depose the usurper and place the true rulers back on the throne. Thus had the band Sonic Underground, comprised of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters themselves, the royal triplets of Queen Aleena, been asked to come and perform in the city, a sort of morale raising exercise that would also help to keep the trio in touch with the local resistance movement. And thus had Miles escaped the "safe" confines of his home to view the show in person.

Soon the young fox reached the stadium where the concert was to be held, being very careful to avoid detection by the assembled Mobians, no matter whose side they were on. Though he had a great deal more to fear from Robotnik's minions, the fact remained that he wasn't exactly paying for the privilege of seeing the Sonic Underground perform, a fact that would most likely irk the local Freedom Fighters who might think him a spy. Though he was fairly certain he could have gotten in for free, one of the band members was known to have a very soft spot for young children, the fact remained that, with two tails, he was different enough that someone would remember him, and the last thing he needed was for anyone to know he'd been here. Setting himself down in the scaffolding of the stadium where all its lights sat, the young kitsune lay down on his furry belly, lifted his flight goggles back up to his head, and smiled. Though it may not have been the best seat in the house, it did offer an unobstructed view of the stage where the familiar instruments had been set up. Soon three hedgehogs, one each of green, blue, and pink, came out on stage smiling and waving at the assembled crowd, the green hedgehog even going so far as to blow kisses at a group of female fans. Smiling, Miles Prower prepared to watch the show.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic smiled as he looked back at his two siblings taking their familiar positions, Manic on the drums and Sonia on the keyboard. He himself took up the guitar that had been set out for him, his medallion humming a little as he did so. It was almost like the mystical instrument pouted every time he handled a regular guitar, a thought that seemed utterly ridiculous to Sonic the moment he thought of it.

"HELLOOOOO SILK CITY!!!" the blue Prince screamed into his microphone, eliciting a cacophony of cheers from the audience. "Now as you all know, Ro-Butt-Nik and his tin ear has put the kibosh on any music playing, so I guess we're all gonna have to be good little boys and girls and follow the fat-man's rules, right?" Boos and yells came to the hedgehog's gratified ears as he feigned shock at the crowds response. "Really? But I'm sure he has a good reason. He's probably scared we'll all go deaf and no one will be able to listen to one of his butt-concertos." As Sonic spoke, the video screen behind him came alive with footage of Robotnik waddling around a corridor, the soundtrack replaced by a rather unflattering farting sound with each step he took, much to the glee of the audience. "Guess no one told him about the ol' musical fruit, eh?" More laughing came. "Well if no one's interested in us keeping quiet, I guess we're just gonna have to go as loud as possible, huh guys?" Sonia and Manic, recognizing their cue, smiled and prepared to start. "1-2-3-4!"

What followed next was a fairly standard Sonic Underground song that had never failed to fill the crowd with energy, particularly with its descriptions of freedom and fun, things that were often missing from the audience's lives under the rule of Robotnik. Perhaps it wasn't the most original song in their repertoire, but the Sonic Underground had thought it better to embolden others now than indulge in their own somewhat quirky ideas for songs. These concerts were meant to do more than feed the trio's collective egos, they were an open act of defiance against their oppressor, an act anyone could join in on without being scared of reprisals. They were a symbol to bolster the resistance's will to fight and make those weren't yet Freedom Fighters realize things weren't as hopeless as Robotnik wanted desperately for them to believe they were.

Still, there was no reason for it to be completely by the book, at least not in Sonic's mind as the blue hedgehog used his speed and acrobatic skill to put on his own show, bouncing all over the stage as he played, much to the "oohing" and "ahhing" of the spectators. It was while he was flipping around stage that Sonic noticed a figure lying up in the rafters of the stadium, obviously someone who was trying to stay out of site. A pro at multi-tasking, the blue hedgehog considered the possibility of this being someone who really shouldn't be at the concert, a spy for Robotnik, possibly even Sleet and Dingo. As quickly as the thought entered his head, Sonic dismissed it. Robotnik's agents, known for being greedy and short-sighted, would have tried to make a move already, not wanting to risk someone else trying to collect the giant reward Robotnik had promised for the capture of Sonic Underground. That meant it was more than likely just someone who hadn't exactly had permission to attend to concert and, while the lights weren't really someplace to play, Sonic saw no reason to rain on someone else's parade, unless of course they proved themselves a nuisance.

Soon the song ended and the trio took a bow, or at least as much of one as Manic could manage given that he was somewhat trapped behind his instrument. As the crowd cheered and whistled Sonic reached into a nearby box and began throwing shirts and other assorted "gimmes" out into the audience. Nothing got people on your side like giving them free stuff, even if they couldn't use it in public without getting arrested.

Smiling again, Sonic took an offered glass of water from one of the stage hands and quenched his dry throat before going back to stand closer to Manic. It had been unanimously decided, unanimous here being a euphemism for "Sonic had been threatened to have his quills shaved off in his sleep if he didn't agree," by the group that each member would get a chance to lead in at least one song during each concert. Though Sonic was unquestionably the band's front-man, Manic and Sonia were equally as important and didn't want to be seen simply as backup. Thus it was that Manic began tapping out a quieter rhythm on his drums while Sonic backed up the sounds of his pink sister's keyboard synthesizer. The crowd got quieter so they could hear the beginning of Sonia's slower song, only to be blown away as the pink hedgehog upped the volume for her chorus, which her brothers quickly joined in on. His mind set on autopilot, Sonic once more turned his attention to the little spy up in the rafters, only to notice he had vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miles had to get closer. Having never been to a live concert in his life or at least not one by Sonic Underground, the little fox hadn't realized that there was a possibility of the band handing out freebies. Though returning home with actual evidence that he had left would kill his deniability, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to get a souvenir of the night directly from his heroes. Standing up and replacing his goggles over his eyes, Miles hopped off the rafters.

"Aeroni Race," he whispered. Though it may have seemed like gibberish to anyone else, something was listening as the still night air suddenly moved forward, taking the little fox with it. This provided just enough time for Miles to twist his two tails together before spinning them apart and flying on his own, heading closer to the stage and off to the side. Now behind the speakers, the music was softer but he felt he stood a better chance of swooping down into the crowd, collecting a shirt, and disappearing before anyone questioned where he'd come from. Soon Sonia's song ended and Miles's muscles tensed as he prepared to leap down into the crowd for a shirt. Unfortunately this time the hedgehogs chose to employ the cannons attached to Manic's drums, using them to fire off balls of cottony fun into the back half of the crowd as the punk hedgehog beat his drums. Huffing in transitory anger, the fox continued to hang on. More than likely they would send goodies into the front few rows, and he could be patient.

Suddenly the sound of drums came to his ears much louder as Manic began to beat out a fast passed beat causing both of his siblings to walk to different sides of the stage with their more mobile instruments and begin to play. As if on cue, Sonia and Sonic moved towards each other, Sonic hoping on one foot while he strummed his guitar while Sonia held her keyboard to her chest and sort of wiggled towards him. Before they met, Sonic kicked off on his leg and did a flip over his sister, as she fell down into a splits position, pulling herself back up as Sonic landed. Then the duo began moving away from each other, making it to opposite ends of the stage as they continued paying.

As the crowd started clapping at the hedgehogs' display of acrobatic prowess, Miles did to. Unfortunately, so wrapped up was he in enjoying himself that he forgot he was not in the most stable of positions and, as he clapped he lost his balance and fell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic laughed as he completed his trek across the stage, though it couldn't be heard over the sound of the music. Since Manic was stuck behind his drums, he'd been given the right to choreograph for his two siblings during his own songs, so it had been his idea to have Sonic and Sonia cross the stage like that. The blue hedgehog had had his doubts but he had to admit the crowd was getting off on this. Just as Manic had instructed him to do, Sonic stopped playing, raising both his hands in a victory sign just as Sonia did the same, leaving their younger brother to perform his own drum solo.

The solo was interrupted, however, as a furry orange streak suddenly landed directly on top of Sonic, knocking the hedgehog down to his back. The music stopped as the crowd gasped and Sonic attempted to stop his head from swimming.

"Sonic are you all right?" Sonia asked, running up to her blue brother's prone form.

"I think so," Sonic said as he stared at the creature that had landed, and was still sitting, on his chest. It turned out to be a Mobian Fox, which was interesting considering how rare most mammalian Mobians were these days. The poor kid looked rather dizzy himself, most likely because he'd done a header into Sonic and was still trying to get the world to stop spinning. Carefully Sonic slid out from under the boy and waited for him to come to his senses. Finally, the fox's head stopped bobbing back and forth and his eyes focused once more on his surroundings. "Hey keed, glad you decided to come down here and join us," Sonic said in his friendliest voice. The kit looked up at the blue hedgehog, his eyes as wide as saucers as he did so. Any moment now Sonic half-expected the poor kid to jump clear out of his fur. "Hey look I'm not mad or anything; no harm no foul."

"Did anyone lose a kit in the audience?" Sonia asked, well-meaning as always. Suddenly, the fox kit leapt into the air and took off, racing away from the blue and pink hedgehogs. It was then that Sonic noticed the most peculiar thing about the fox; he had not one, but two big fluffy orange tails.

&_What was that about?&_ Sonic wondered. He'd seen stage-fright before, especially in children, but this was somewhat ridiculous. Even if the kid wasn't supposed to be here, why would he race off so quickly? Quickly the blue hedgehog returned his attention to the performance. He may not have understood why the kit was acting the way he did, but it really wasn't any of his business.

"Okay dudes, sorry about the interruption," Manic called out through his own microphone. "Guess some fans just can't wait until after the concert to be over before they get an autograph, eh?" The crowd giggled along with Manic. "Let's start this party one more ti…"

"Attention citizens," called a cold metallic voice from outside the stadium. "You have been found guilty of participating in an unlawful assembly. You will surrender, by order of Robotnik." Immediately the doors to the stadium blew open as hundreds of SWATbots poured in to make arrests.

"Looks like its time to punch in," Sonic said back to his siblings, discarding his normal guitar as he activated the medallion that hung from his neck. A bolt of blue light shot out as the amulet transformed into a guitar. Behind him, both Sonia and Manic copied their brother's actions, their own medallions transforming into a keyboard and a drum-kit respectively. "Okay guys, top priority is to get the people out." So saying Sonic leapt into the crowd, dragging his fingers across the strings of his mystic instrument and firing off a blast of sonic energy that fried a nearby SWATbot. &_At least that fox is already gone, that's one less potential victim we have to worry about.&_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside, Sleet and Dingo stood on either side of the Mayor for Silk City, watching as the SWATbots poured in. The duo had tracked the Sonic Underground to the city, and it hadn't been too hard to figure out what they were there for. Though the Mayor had been somewhat reluctant to help, being far more interested in the pursuit of his own creature comforts than actually enforcing his master's many, MANY laws, a little bit of strong-arming and a false promise for a cut of the reward had secured Sleet and Dingo the use of his own SWATbot army.

"Sleet, do you really think it was a good idea to tell 'em we were here before we busted in?" Dingo asked.

"Doing so causes panic, and panic causes chaos. I bet the rebels inside are so frightened they're stampeding like wild terrataurs." The wolfish Mobian chuckled as the image came to mind. "No doubt those three meddlers are going out of their minds trying to keep from hurting the people instead of the robots."

"Hey now, be careful," the mayor spoke up. "I don't want a full scale uprising on my hands over some trampled children."

"You worry too much," Sleet assured him. "Once the royal triplets are our prisoners, there won't be any fight left in these pathetic miscreants." Turning to his partner, Sleet continued, "Dingo; lets go do a perimeter sweep. Maybe we'll find some 'lucky' audience members who managed to escape."

"Ha, sounds like fun there Sleet," the large, muscle-bound dingo said, punching the palm of his hand with a fist.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Contrary to what Sleet believed, pandemonium did not completely reign amongst the assembled Mobians. Though it was not something they were overly enthusiastic about, the Freedom Fighters were very aware of the fact that their concerts were prime targets for raids by the forces of Robotnik, particularly given who the primary performers for these events were. Thus it was that escape plans were always made and this time was no exception. While many of the older members of the audience did run around in apparent panic, thus keeping the SWATbot's sufficiently distracted, several began to herd the younger, more vulnerable revelers away to safety. Robotnik was known to reserve his more sadistic punishments not for the Freedom Fighters themselves, but for their children, and that made getting those kids to safety a top priority. In fact, it was such a priority that one shepherd failed to notice he'd picked up an extra head festooned with a pair of flight goggles.

Sonic had been wrong when he'd assumed Miles had left the stadium after being exposed. The little fox had figured that, if he kept to the shadows, most people would simply forget he'd been there. Then of course the SWATbots had attacked and he'd found himself wishing he'd actually listened to his uncle instead of disobeying him. If any of those SWATbots recognized him…

_&Come on Prower, don't be such a downer,&_ the kit chastised himself as he followed the line of children. _&The Freedom Fighters will get us to safety, and then I can just slip away from them and return home.&_ Soon the troop made it outside.

"Okay kids, we're going to head down the back alleys. Don't get lost or…"

"Or you might not be found again," came a slick voice as a wolf and a dingo suddenly appeared, flanked by three SWATbots. Without warning, the robots shot the adult that had been guarding the children, causing him to crumple to the ground before the frightened youngsters who began to back away in fright. "Now, now," Sleet said in a pseudo-gentle voice. "There's no need to fear. We're not going to shoot you. Dr. Robotnik loves children, especially dipped in motor oil."

"Fat chance, Big Nose!" Miles yelled before he knew what he was doing. This quickly drew the attention of the wolf.

"Oh really," he said with a sneer. "And just what will you do about it, pipsqueak?" At this point, all Miles wanted to do was get out of there and return to the safety of his home, but deep down he knew he couldn't simply abandon everyone else here. Sucking up all his courage, the little fox moved away from the crowd, allowing himself to be seen more fully as well as giving himself some room to act.

"If you don't let us go, I'll make you very sorry," Miles said defiantly, an act that immediately caused the wolf and dingo to start laughing.

"Ain't that cute Sleet, the little nipper thinks he can bluff us," the dingo said.

"Oh, boy you are about to learn a hard lesson," the Mobian referred to as Sleet said, gesturing to his SWATbots. "Rough him up as a lesson to the others."

"Funny you should mention hard," Miles said with a smile as he put one foot forward. All around him the air seemed to energize as he balled his fists up, peculiar electricity energizing the air around him. "Gigani Gran!" The fox punched the air before him as he spoke and, at his cryptic command, three spears of rock suddenly erupted from the ground before the SWATbots, smashing each into circuits before the stunned eyes of Sleet and Dingo.

"That was magic," Sleet whispered, his eyes widening with a realization before he pointed to Prower. "You're from Shadakor!"

"Run!" Miles commanded the children as he stood his ground. Thankfully they did not need any more prompting as they took off in all directions, hopefully making for their own homes where they'd be safe. Dingo made a move to try to stop one, only to be stopped himself by Sleet.

"Forget those small fry; Robotnik's got a billion Robium bounty on any citizen of Shadakor that can be brought in."

"Kinda hoping you guys didn't know about that," Miles said sheepishly. Immediately the two grown ups advanced on him. "Uh-uh, don't forget what I did to those SWATbots." At his words, both Sleet and Dingo stopped in their tracks, neither willing to run the risk of being impaled on stone spears.

"What are you waiting for you lout, get him," Sleet commanded.

"But Sleet…" Before Dingo could finish, his partner delivered a sharp push to his back, sending the bigger Mobian stumbling forward. Quickly Miles shot forward with his other fist.

"Gigani Gran!" This time, however, no spears of rock came forwards, much to Dingo's great relief. "Oh man, what'd I do wrong that time?" Miles asked himself, his subconscious mind replaying all the times his uncle had gone over that spell with him.

"Well, well. It seems our foxy little friend is something of a novice," Sleet said dangerously, approaching the boy. "Grab him!" Both Sleet and Dingo leapt for their quarry.

"Bye!" Miles said as he leapt into the air himself, his tails allowing him to hover above the tangled heap of the two bodies. Quickly putting on his goggles, the two tailed fox quickly made his escape.

"He flies… of course," Sleet said as he drummed his fingers on the ground angrily.

"So what do we do now?" Dingo asked, to which Sleet looked at him incredulously.

"What are you; new?" Taking out his remote, he zapped his larger ally before he had time to answer, turning the giant Mobian into a small orange plane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, back inside the stadium, Manic was having his own brand of fun as he beat out several beats on his drums, sending several shockwaves out to destroy the advancing robots.

"Got another one," the green hedgehog crowed.

"You mind being more careful," Sonia said. "The last thing we need is for you to bring this whole building down on our heads."

"Well pardon me for having a little fun," Manic retorted, sending a blast of energy rocketing towards another SWATbot as an act of defiance.

"Hey gang, most of the people have been gotten out, so it's time for us to do 'the old fade into the night' bit," Sonic said as he raced up to his two siblings.

"Right," Manic said as he transformed his drums back into their medallion form so he could escape. "I'm packed so lets go sibs." The trio quickly made their way through the fighting, Sonia and Sonic pausing only long enough to get off a few shots at the SWATbots, until they came outside.

"Not so fast, hedgehogs," the "honorable" Mayor of Silk City said. "The Doctor would like a word with the three of you."

"Can't be, we just had our last physicals four weeks ago," Sonic quipped as he fired his guitar at the toady.

"SWATbots, capture…"

"Look out below!!" screamed a voice as a small orange figure slammed into the mayor, knocking him to the ground. This was followed by Sleet riding his orange Dingo-plane right into the ground, decimating the SWATbots that had stood ready to capture the hedgehogs moments ago. As the dust settled, Manic was somewhat startled to see the same little fox kit that had landed on his blue brother now sitting on the unconscious mayor's big belly.

"Not one of my better landings," the fox said in something of a daze. Suddenly, a brown gloved hand reached down and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh I don't know, any landing you can walk away from," Sleet said, smiling.

"Put the kid down Sleet," Sonic commanded, backed by his two siblings. For the first time the wolf suddenly noticed the presence of the trio.

"Well well, if it isn't their royal highnesses. Sorry I can't stick around, but this little brat here's too valuable to run the risk of you free… OW!!" So caught up had Sleet been in bragging that he hadn't noticed Miles pull his goggles off, swinging them around to smack the wolf right in the nose. "You little brat." Sleet prepared to deliver vengeance to the little fox with a fist to the face, only to watch as a blue streak suddenly zipped around him, snatching the little fox from the bounty hunter's hand.

"Dig this Sleet," Manic said as he struck a rapid fire beat on his once more active drum kit. The effect this had was to create a fairly deep hole right under the three bad guys and causing them to have a rather long fall. His task completed, Manic once more de-powered his instrument. "Hehe, dig this, get it?

"Good job bro," Sonic said, still holding onto the fox cub he'd rescued from Sleet. The little kit still hadn't taken his eyes off his hedgehog rescuer.

"I'm glad we all did a good job, but I think it'd be a good idea if we left now," Sonia said. "It won't take Sleet long to realize he can just fly Dingo out of that hole.

"Good idea," the two male hedgehogs agreed, following after their pink sister. Finally Sonic remembered his impromptu passenger.

"Oops, sorry about that little guy, guess we kinda forgot about you," Sonic apologized as he put the kid, who still hadn't lost his wide-eyed expression as he continued to stare at the blue hedgehog, back down on the ground.

"Ah, that's no biggie Sonic," the fox finally responded, realizing he was being spoken to. "I'm kinda easy to forget about."

"Not with two freaky tails I bet," Manic said, receiving a smack to the head from his two siblings. That was when they realized that their brother's observation was indeed accurate.

"Oh my stars, you've got two tails," Sonia said, making the young kit suddenly very self conscious about his appearance.

"Uh, it's nothing really."

"Is that why Robotnik's after you?" Sonic asked. "I mean Sleet did seem to think you had pretty good sized bounty on you, 'specially if he was willing to pass us up in favor of keeping you."

"No, I don't think Robotnik even knows I exist," the kitsune said truthfully as he began to back away from the trio. "I… I don't really know what he wants me for."

"Don't try to kid a kidder kid," Manic said, quickly cutting off the fox's escape route. "I'm bettin' you know what's up. Ya know, if you need help the Sonic Underground is all about helpin' lil' guys." Once more the fox seemed hesitant.

"Or," Sonia pointed out, folding her arms in a triumphant gesture, "we could just take you home and ask your parents. I'm sure they'd know everything. And there can't be that many foxes around here, especially not foxes with two tails, so they can't be that hard to find."

"Harder than you might imagine," replied the boy, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not actually from Silk City."

"Where're you from then?" Sonic asked. "Abu Gaara? New Saite? One of the nomad camps?"

"Think less east and more west." At the fox's statement, the three hedgehogs looked at each other skeptically.

"Uh kid," Sonic began, "not sure how much you know about geography, but the only things out west are sand, rocks, and more sand. It's a desert."

"Well… Perhaps I should give a proper introduction. Grandpa always said that's important," said the fox, gathering himself up to stand before the royal trio. "My name is Miles Prower, from the Hidden City of Sand; Shadakor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (Aronee) - Air

Gigani (Jiganee) - Rock

Race (Rachee) - movement

Gran (Gran) - Attack

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	2. The Lost City in the Sand

Tails Underground – Chapter 2 – City Hidden in the Sands

By Asher Tye

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but with school and work heating up again, I don't think I'll be able to update with the same regularity as I did for my last story. I'm definitely going to finish it, but please don't get upset over the lack of weekly updates.

**Deluxe489:** I actually thought Sonic Underground had some potential, though like you I was a bit miffed Tails seemed to get ignored in it.

**Angelus-alvus:** It was a shame, wasn't it?

**Bexi-chan:** Glad you like Tails, hopefully my take on the other characters will be good too. And hopefully I can update at least once a month.

**Taranea:** Tails or Miles, I'm actually behind both. It's just I for continuity's sake I favor one name over another, particularly when Tails has yet to meet Sonic. Merlin does play a larger part in this story than in my previous one, so you'll find out his relationship to Tails soon enough. And as to Shadow… who knows…

**Arcane Emotions:** Well here it is.

**Sybobis:** Hopefully I will not disappoint.

**Devious Ava: **No, he never showed up in Sonic Underground, though elements of him appear in a few of the show's characters, most noticeably (to me at least) Cyrus the Lion and Manic the Hedgehog. Still hopefully this version doesn't seem too redundant.

**Chain123:** It continues as of now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For a few minutes, the three hedgehogs just stared at the fox that stood before them, this Miles Prower. Finally Sonia chose to break the silence.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were from Shadakor?" the pink hedgehog asked. Miles smiled brightly back at her.

"Yep, born and raised there."

"But that's impossible," Sonic pointed out. "Nobody's seen or heard from Shadakor since Buttnik took over."

"Uh, mind filling me in on what this Shadakor is?" Manic asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Didn't you pay attention to your history lessons?" Sonia asked incredulously, causing the green furred hedgehog to look sour for the briefest of moments.

"Oddly enough, history wasn't too high on my priorities to learn when I was growing up," Manic retorted.

"Well, from what I know, Shadakor was one of the few nonaligned cities in the world. It wasn't a part of the Kingdom of Mobius, but it was an ally. It was a city founded and dedicated almost completely to magic and its study. People came from all over to learn the arcane arts, and to acquire some of the magic artifacts that were made there. Supposedly it was controlled by a powerful sorcerer known as the Archmage. Some say the Archmage was even more powerful than the Oracle of Delphius as far as magic goes."

"Was?" Manic asked. It was at this point that Sonic took over the narration

"When Ro-bum-nik took over, the whole city just disappeared like it was never there."

"In other words, he destroyed it," Manic concluded, turning back a skeptical glance at the fox. If all this was just to avoid being punished by his parents…

"We weren't destroyed, at least that's not what my uncle tells me," Miles explained. "When Robotnik took over, the Archmage used his magic and the power of our greatest treasure to hide the city from the world. That way Robotnik wouldn't be able to attack us and destroy the city."

"Some allies," Manic quipped. "But at least that means they're still a free city and out of Robotnik's mitts."

"So that's why Sleet wanted to keep you," Sonic realized. "'Buttnik must think you can lead him to Shadakor so he can loot it."

"Probably; not that it would do him much good," Miles responded. "I mean, even if he did get led to the city, it's protected by a barrier only a member of the Archmage's bloodline can open. As long as that barrier's up, nobody can get in or out of the city walls." Sonic's eyebrow rose at that.

"Then how'd you get out?"

"Well the Archmage is my grandfather, so naturally I can open the barrier." Suddenly all three hedgehogs slapped their foreheads as they realized the implications of what they'd just been told, though the young fox didn't seem to yet understand. "What?"

"Kid, don't you see? If any Shadakoran can't be caught by 'Buttnik, it's you. You're not just a map; you're a key to the city itself." As this information penetrated the kit's brain, his eyes widened.

"Oh… That… That would explain why my uncle doesn't like me leaving the city."

"Then it seems to me we need to get you home in hurry," Sonia said. "It's not safe for you to be around here."

"And maybe if we get to Shadakor, we can convince this Archmage to start taking a more active role in resisting Robotnik," Sonic mused. "I mean, anyone who can hide a whole city has gotta be packin' some major mojo."

"And maybe we'll even get a reward too," Manic piped in, a bead of sweat forming on the back of his head as he saw the looks his two siblings were giving him. "What? These guys are all supposed to be magicians right? Maybe they have something that can jazz up our instruments or something."

"Wait, so you guys are gonna help me get back to Shadakor?" Miles asked, somewhat surprised. Surely such important Freedom Fighters had more to do than mess with some little kit who was far from home.

"Well we can't exactly let you go all by yourself, can we?" Sonia explained.

"It worked before."

"Nuh-uh, it only worked 'cause no one knew you were here," Manic pointed out. "Sleet's probably gonna have every SWAT in the city lookin' for you now little dude. You're safer with us."

"So just sit back, kick up your feet, and enjoy your ride on the Sonic Underground Express," Sonic said as he stopped and pressed a remote. From a dark alley, two bright lights suddenly came on as an engine came to life. The trio turned quartet now found themselves staring at the battle armored tour bus of the Sonic Underground.

"COOL!!" Miles exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sleet was not looking forward to making his report to Dr. Robotnik, but, truth be told, he was the only one who could be trusted to put the proper "spin" on it. He was even considering telling his partner Dingo to leave his side for the duration, for the orange Mobian's own safety. Though Dingo was always expendable as far as Sleet was concerned, it was a massive waste to throw him to the proverbial wolves if he didn't have to. This was especially true when there was such a good scapegoat as that chicken-hearted mayor to pin the blame on. Suddenly the face of Mobius's current ruler and dictator for life appeared on the computer screen.

"Sleet, Dingo, report," the ovoid human said in his gruff, angry voice. Silently Sleet wondered if the Doctor even could make his voice sound less so. "Well, tell me how the raid went you simpering fools!"

"We… we ran into some problems sir," Sleet replied.

"Were their names Sonic, Sonia, and Manic" Robotnik said through grated teeth, his patience with his two lackeys wearing thin. So far this was not going very well, but there was still a chance for Sleet to turn it around, or at least deflect enough of the blame from him to keep from needing to be oiled for the rest of his life.

"We were under-equipped to deal with the situation. It seems the Mayor has been more interested in using the collected tax money to feed his own vices than in fortifying and defending your glorious empire," Sleet semi-lied. Robotnik tended to see much of himself in everything else around him, so it wasn't such a big stretch for him to believe someone else held the same disregard for others as he did. It was a small step, but it did help. Narrowing his eyes, Robotnik continued.

"How many prisoners did you manage to take?"

"Sadly, only about four or five," Sleet answered, again lying. The low number wouldn't earn him any brownie points, and would probably cost him something in the way of punishment, but if he told his boss he hadn't managed to capture a single Mobian, that would guarantee he and Dingo would be inspecting an active roboticizer from the inside out. And four or five mundane prisoners suddenly disappearing before they could be dealt with would be fairly difficult for the ever busy dictator to notice.

"That blasted fool! How dare he allow Silk City to become such a mockery of my justice!" Robotnik started to rant, much to Sleet's relief. If the rotund ruler was yelling at someone else, he wasn't yelling at the wolf. "And I suppose the hedgehogs just waltzed out without so much as a 'by your leave!'"

"Yeah and they took that weird rock-movin' fox with 'em," Dingo said. Hearing this, a questioning look came over Robotnik's face as all the color drained from Sleet's.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing sir, you know Dingo. Every stupid thought that comes into his head has got to travel right out his mouth," Sleet explained in an attempt to cover for his dimwitted partner's verbal diarrhea. Unfortunately, Dingo was less than quick on the uptake.

"Nah Sleet, you remember. That little two tailed fox that blew up the SWATbots with those rocks… What'd he say?" The orange dog scratched his head as he struggled to remember. "Gigani… something or other."

"You saw one of the foxes of Shadakor!? And you let him get away?!" Robotnik practically screeched. Suddenly a trip to the roboticizer seemed to be the least of Sleet's worries.

"It… it wasn't exactly like that sir," Sleet pleaded.

"Yeah, it was the Sonic Underground. Sleet had him and then Sonic took him back," Dingo said, trying to help.

"THE SONIC UNDERGROUND HAS THE FOX!!! NOW **THEY'LL** BE THE ONES TO FIGURE OUT WHERE SHADAKOR IS!!" bellowed the tyrant. "If the Archmage joins his powers with the Resistance… You two will be the last creatures I roboticize!"

"Why can't we just conquer the city when we find the kid?" Dingo asked.

"And HOW do you propose we find him?" Robotnik fumed at the moronic mutt.

"We could use the tracer." At Dingo's comment, both Sleet and Robotnik looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and impatience.

"What are you blabbering about, mullet-head?" Sleet asked.

"The tracer I put on him when you had him. Since the Sonic Underground always rescue our prisoners, when they showed up I put it on him so we could find him again. You said he was worth a lotta money." For once in their lives, both Sleet and Robotnik were speechless. Suddenly, the wolf grabbed his partner's head, twisting it to look into his ear. "Whatcha doin' Sleet?"

"I want to meet this miraculous brain cell of yours that finally fought its way past the stupid to give you a good idea."

"I think its dead now," Dingo admitted.

"A pity."

"IF I'm not interrupting," Robotnik broke in, turning to Dingo. "You're sure the tracer's on him?" 

"Yeah, it didn't come out of his tail fur anyway." Robotnik grinned evilly as Sleet stood before him.

"Don't worry sir, we'll lay an ambush for the Sonic Underground and retrieve the pup for you."

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Wh… What?" Sleet asked. "I thought you wanted a Shadakoran?"

"What I want is the city of Shadakor. If you bring me the child, I'll have to devise a way to force him to reveal its location to me. But no doubt those meddlesome hedgehogs have decided to take him home under their protection, just to insure such a scenario doesn't play out… Follow them and they'll show us the city, all without ever realizing what they've done."

"As you command sir."

"If, however, you find yourselves with an opportunity to wipe out those miserable hedgehogs that is too good to pass up, you may consider the fox expendable. Shadakor may be a good prize, but I still have my priorities."

"Of course sir. Sleet and Dingo out," Sleet said.

"So, when do we head out to follow them?" Dingo asked.

"We'll give the hedgehogs a few hours head start. The range on that tracer is fairly good; we should be able to pick it up without much trouble. And this will keep those spiky do-gooders from noticing us," Sleet explained, feeling in a somewhat generous mood towards his suddenly helpful partner.

"All right then. I'm gonna go see if they have any of those shirts with Sonia's picture left at that stadium," Dingo said as he began to walk off. Just like that, Sleet's generous mood vanished and he transformed his partner into a head of lettuce.

"Maybe a little sunlight will encourage a few more of those brain cells to actually fight back against the stupid."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"COOL!! This is so totally awesome," Miles continued to say. The kid had been bouncing off the walls of the large van almost from the moment he'd entered, much to Sonic's and Manic's great amusement. Sonia was less excited about the bouncing ball of energy and curiosity sticking his nose into everything that was theirs. The young fox was taking the role of super-fan very seriously.

The group had been traveling west out of Silk City for a few hours now, heading in the direction the young Prower had indicated. They would have been further along had they not stopped to check in with Cyrus and find out what damage had been done during the raid.

& & &

_"We had six injured, two of which got captured by SWATbots and put in the 'Mayor's' jail. We've already busted them out, so all in all it wasn't a bad night," the young lion had said. That was when he noticed the double tailed fox. "Who's the kid?"_

_"Him?" Sonic asked, pointing to Miles. "Oh, he's a friend. I promised we'd take him home."_

_"Oh I can do that if you want. I know you guys must be eager to get to the next town," Cyrus said, helpful as always and most likely thinking, as the Sonic Underground had, that Miles was a resident of Silk City. Sonic looked to his siblings for help. It had been decided not to inform anyone where their little fox friend came from, just in case they were unable to convince his grandfather the Archmage to help their cause. It wouldn't do to give the Resistance hope they couldn't deliver on._

_"It's not that simple Cyrus," Sonia said. "He's… uh."_

_"I'm a nomad," Miles piped in. "My tribe moves around a lot. Mother said I could stay for the concert and told me where to meet up with everyone, but Sonic's offered give me a lift since it's on the way to Serion." _

& & &

Fortunately Cyrus had not asked why a nomad had consented to leave her obviously underage son all alone in a strange town, a fact that thankfully held until they had been able to leave. Unfortunately, as they'd been preparing to leave, another problem had arisen.

& & &

_"So how do we get to Shadakor?" Sonia had asked as Miles had entered the armored transport of the royal hedgehogs. She'd been quite surprised when the two tailed fox had actually sat down in the bus's driver's seat._

_"Don't worry, I'll take you there," he said as he snapped his goggles down over his eyes. Doubts as to that statement's veracity immediately entered the hedgehog Princess's mind as she watched the kit attempt to start up the vehicle by pushing on the steering wheel. "What's wrong with this thing, I'm pushing the accelerator, why won't it go?"_

_"Uh maybe you should leave the driving to someone who's into double digits," Sonia said as she lifted the little kitsune out of the seat._

_"But I'm ten, that's a double digit isn't it?" Miles protested, his eyes looking somewhat owlish behind his goggles. "Besides, I've never seen a real live mechanical car. We don't have them in Shadakor."_

_"Well, if you're real good, I'll let you sit up here with me and watch," Sonia consoled as Miles put his goggles back on his head._

_"But that's boring. This might be my only chance to try it myself."_

_"Hey kid, how about you come back here and hang with us," Sonic suggested. "You went to all the trouble to come see us; wouldn't you like a chance to hang with the band?" Once more Miles's eyes went wide as he looked back at the blue hedgehog._

_"You… You mean it?" he asked dumbfounded._

_"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Sonic replied._

_"You can trust my bro on that T2," Manic added in. In one leap Miles was back with the boys._

_"Um, guys, I still don't know how to get to Shadakor," Sonia pointed out before her brother's could completely steal the kit's attention._

_"Oh right," Miles said as he came back to the front, his goggles once more, looking out the front window as he did so. After a few seconds, he pointed off to the right. "The City of Shadakor lies in that direction. Just head that way and we'll come right across it by evening's start," he stated with great certainty._

_"Not that I'm a doubter by nature, but what makes you say that?"_

_"My goggles are able to see Shadakor. If ever I'm lost out here, I just have to look through them to find the city," Miles explained. Thus had their journey to find the mystic city begun._

& & &

"So this is where you sleep?" Miles asked as he bounced on the triple-layered bunk bed that had been set up in the impossibly roomy van.

"Uh actually, that's Sonia's bed," Manic pointed out. "Sonic's is the middle one and I have the top."

"Oh," Miles said before continuing his search of the trio's living quarters. "So, is it true you know how to cook Sonic?"

"Well…" Sonic began, only to be interrupted by Sonia who was driving.

"Only chili-dogs, which gets kind of boring after a while." Sonic looked taken aback at his sister's "sacrilegious" comment.

"Chili-dogs? Boring? You have got to be joking."

"What's a chili-dog?" Miles innocently asked, causing the blue hedgehog's attention to shift back to him.

"I… know those words individually but… in that order… they make no sense," Sonic said, suddenly clamping his arm around the kitsune's shoulders. "Kid, it is my solemn duty to bring you out of your dark culinary cave and show you that which is the embodiment of all that is good, the chili-dog; Sonic style." Quickly Sonic went over to the small kitchenette of the tour bus, pulling forth hotdogs, chili, and buns as he began his work. With his brother thereby distracted, Manic decided to take this opportunity to find out a little more about their young passenger.

"So T2, if this Shadakor place is supposed to be a city for wizards, does that mean you know some magic?" the green hedgehog asked, drawing the fox's attention away from the cooking Sonic.

"Yeah… well, a little. I'm actually just an apprentice right now. Most of my spells have to be spoken and I can't always get 'em right. That's why I had to run away from those two dogs that were chasing me."

"Sleet and Dingo," Manic supplied.

"Yeah, Sleet and Dingo. I used a rock attack spell to blow up the robots they were with, but when I tried to use it on them, it kinda… fizzled." From the boy's body language, Manic could tell this was a somewhat embarrassing thing to happen. Manic could relate. How many times had his cheeks turned red when he'd still been trying to figure out how to pick locks and failed.

"Wait a minute, you mean there are ways to do magic without speaking?" Manic asked, hoping that if he gave the kit the chance to display some of his knowledge it might help bolster his ego a bit.

"Yeah. Uncle Merlin can make things happen just by wiggling his fingers, and I've heard the Archmage could change reality with just his mind back when he was young."

"Change reality, huh?" Sonic said as he mixed the cooking chili. "Any idea why he hasn't tried changing reality to get rid of ol' 'Buttnik?" The question was said as kindly as possible. Sonic really didn't blame the kit for any decisions his grandfather would have made, none of the trio did. Still it seemed as though Miles could understand the inherent anger that had fueled that question. Ashamedly, the kit looked down at his ankles.

"Not really. I think it has something to do with the refu… I mean, no I don't." Sonic started as he noticed the rather nasty glances his siblings gave him, even as he understood their reaction to his less than tactful question. Usually it was Manic that ended up sticking his foot in his mouth, but Sonic couldn't help but notice the young kit had been about to say something. Quickly the blue hedgehog went back to his cooking.

"So, can you show me a bit of magic?" Manic asked, again trying to uplift the kit's spirits.

"Ah you don't wanna see my magic, I'm not very good at it," Miles responded, fiddling with one of his tails.

"Hey, you took out three SWATbots by yourself. I'd say that's pretty good," Sonic put in.

"Well… Okay, maybe just one." So saying the kit hopped off of the bed he'd been sitting on, placing both his hands before him as though he held a ball between them. "Ferani roan." A sudden explosion sent the hapless magician flying backwards against the bed, banging his head in the process.

"You okay kid?" Manic and Sonic asked in unison as they ran up to inspect their guest.

"What happened?" a worried Sonia asked from the driver's seat. On the bed, Miles rubbed his head as tears welled in his eyes.

"Come on let me see," Sonic commanded as he looked at the sore spot that had slammed into the metal wall. "Well you're gonna have a bump, but there doesn't seem to be anything really wrong."

"Yes there is, I failed the spell," Miles said miserably, upset less from the pain of getting slammed into the wall than failing the spell. "It was a simple spell. I've done it before, I know I have."

"Woah there T2," Manic consoled. "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

"I… I musta put too much energy into it. It was supposed to create a ball of fire in my hand, like a candle. I guess when I got the fire going too quickly, it exploded in my fingers."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're missing any," Sonic said as he inspected the appendages. In fact the gloves weren't even singed.

"They're fireproof," Miles pointed out. "With luck like mine, I try to cut down the risks I run when I try to cast spells." Suddenly, the kit's eyes brightened as he sniffed the air and declared, "Mmm, that smells good."

"My chili-dogs," Sonic cried, remembering the cooking food on the still active stove. Fortunately, in all the explosive excitement, the neglected chili had not been burned and the dogs were only marginally overdone. Quickly assembling one of his favored foods, and garnishing it onions and cheese, the blue hedgehog walked solemnly over to the furry fox, kneeling on one foot as he presented the treat as though it were made of the finest gold. "For your dining pleasure, may I present you with your first chili-dog."

Somewhat skeptical of this somewhat bizarre looking food, Miles nevertheless took and bit into it.

"Now be careful," Manic warned. "Sonic makes 'em kinda hot, and a first-timer can get burn…" The green hedgehog ceased his warning as he watched the fox suddenly stuff the whole chili-dog into his mouth, a look of pure euphoria coming over his face as he did so.

"This is… SOOOO good," Miles announced, spitting bits and chunks of chili and bun as he did so.

"Oh great," Sonia moaned, "another one."

"Knew you'd like 'em big guy. Want another?" Sonic asked as he held up second doggie.

"Yeah yeah yeah," the fox kit quickly said, his tails lifting him over to Sonic's position.

"Careful bro, you may have some competition for the title of King Chili-Dog Eater if you're not careful."

"Uh, I hate to break up this little meeting of the Manners Society," Sonia quipped, noting Miles's chili-dog covered face, "but we have a little problem." The pink hedgehog had stopped the bus right before what appeared to be a massive wall of wind and sand.

"I'm home!" Miles exclaimed, looking out the front of the tour bus. "I can't wait for you guys to see Shadakor. Everyone's gonna be so jealous that I got to meet the Sonic Underground." Miles's quickly twirled around. "Maybe you guys could put on a show or something. I know there are people inside who would love to hear you perform, and you won't get interrupted like last time."

"Well…"

"Please please please! Shadakor has barely had anything good come to it since it was isolated, you guys would be the first major visitors in sixteen years. Besides that other hedgehog with the crown."

"Wait a minute," Manic said as his siblings turned towards the fox, "What other hedgehog? Was it female, did she have purple fur?"

"Well, I don't really know. I wasn't born yet, but I've heard the scholars at the Archmage's tower talk about a purple hedgehog wearing a crown visiting Grandfather just as the war was starting. Then the barrier came up and we all hid inside the city."

Manic looked at his siblings. Was it possible that this was where their mother was hiding to keep safe from Robotnik? The Archmage's barrier would certainly be able to keep the Queen safe while she waited for her children to come. All it would take would be allowing someone to leave to find them when the time was right. Granted, Miles leaving to try to sneak into a concert was probably not their first choice, but results were difficult to argue with. It was entirely possible that Aleena was secretly living in Shadakor, which would explain the Archmage's policy of noninvolvement with the war so far.

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Sonia asked before Manic could as they all exited the bus and stood before the massive swirling sandstorm that seemed to go on for miles in either direction.

"I have to open the barrier up for us, that way we can get at one of the gates."

"You mean the sandstorm's an illusion blocking the wall?"

"No, it's very real, so don't touch it," the apprentice mage commanded. "It can tear steel to pieces." Looking around, Miles put two fingers to his lips and whistled.

"What's that for?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, responding to the shrill noise, a puff of sand erupted from the ground not more than a few feet away from the group.

"Cool, more magic," Manic said.

"Not magic, Clockwerk," Miles explained as he walked over to the source of the puffing sand. Quickly he pulled out what looked to be a small piglet… or at least it had the head and body of a pig. Underneath it was a set of treads like a tank, and its jaw was clearly held on by screws. Even its eyes appeared glassy, an obvious sign that the "piglet" was a robot.

"What in the world?"

"This is Clockwerk 2.3, my robot," Miles said proudly. "Say hello to my friends Clockwerk." The small robot opened its mouth.

"Tick-tock-bing, tick-tock-clank."

"I built him myself and leave him here to mark the entrance to the city, but sometimes he gets buried in the sand." Setting the machine down, Miles walked over to the sandstorm, followed closely by the little robot that quickly reminded the hedgehogs of a wind-up toy. Carefully placing his hands up before the sandstorm, the fox began to recite, "Mystic city hidden by sand and wind; open the gate and let me in." Remembering he was with company, the boy quickly amended. "Uh, I mean let US in."

To the amazement of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, a small section, big enough for their bus to pass, quite literally opened in the wall of the sandstorm. All around it sand continued to swirl as though there were no break in it, but closer inspection revealed the sand was actually moving around the break rather then through it. Behind the open portion of the storm two fairly big wooden doors could be seen, iron rings hanging from either one. Quickly Miles opened the doors, revealing that they were not but a few yards away from a towering structure; the Tower of the Archmage. Smiling, Miles entered the city, beckoning for his friends to follow.

"Welcome to Shada… Yelp!" Miles was cut off as he suddenly felt himself grabbed by he scruff of the neck and hefted rather forcefully into the air by a taller figure wearing a blue robe. Rushing in to see what was attacking their charge, the trio found Miles looking with sheepish fright at an adult fox with graying fur, a long white beard that went all the way down to his waist and a look of fury on his face.

"H-hi Uncle Merlin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (Aronee) Air

Gigani (Jiganee) Rock

Ferani (Feranee) Fire

Race (Rachee) movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	3. What's in a Name?

Tails Underground – Chapter 2 – What's in a name?

By Asher Tye

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but with school and work heating up again, I don't think I'll be able to update with the same regularity as I did for my last story. I'm definitely going to finish it, but please don't get upset over the lack of weekly updates.

**Deluxe489:** It will depend on who is doing the receiving…

**Angelus-alvus:** I'm trying something new with Merlin's character, so please bear with me on how he's portrayed. Hope you like it.

**HolyNightmare:** Knuckles is not currently slated to appear, except maybe in a flashback or something like that. Quite frankly I see the multiple plot points already being somewhat difficult enough as is without Rad Red. Of course, there's always the sequel…

**Taranea:** I'm really not sure how to classify Dingo's ability. On the one hand he did change forms a lot, but on the other Sleet always had to hit him with that remote of his so it's possible he needs a signal for that to occur. That and he doesn't seem to get much choice in what form he takes leads me to believe its more under Sleet's control than his. As to Manic, I stand by making him one of the main characters. This story will have as much to do with him as it does with Tails. Now whether his part is bigger than Sonic's, though, is a matter of personal opinion I think.

**Arcane Emotions:** See Aleena? Who knows…

**Devious Ava: **Glad you liked Sleet and Dingo, I actually liked that little scene myself too. It was a lot of fun to write out. I do have one question though. When isn't Tails cute?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How dare you," the elder fox, obviously Merlin Prower, growled at his nephew as he hung suspended from the ground by the scruff of his neck. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?!"

"I… I can explain. You see…" Abruptly young Miles was cut off as he spoke.

"Save it. What possible explanation could you give that would be some variant of your tired old excuses?" Merlin asked angrily. "I expressly forbade you from leaving the city, and you simply ignored me. Am I going to have to lock you in your room before the message sinks into that little brain of yours?"

"Um sir, if I may," Sonia began. "He didn't cause any problems; in fact he helped us deal with one. And we did return…"

"Silence hedgehog," Merlin barked, spitting the word hedgehog as though it left a foul taste in his mouth. "I am not interested in your placations. As far as I'm concerned bringing you to this city is merely one more instance of my nephew foolishly breaking the rules set down."

"Hey man, back off," Sonic barked back. "You're the one who's wigging out about this; Sonia's just trying to calm you down."

"'Calm ME down' you say? Am I to take it you feel I am overreacting over my young nephew defying me and placing himself, AND THIS CITY, in danger by leaving and returning with… outsiders. And I'm sure 'Ms.' Sonia has had a great deal of experience raising children as rebellious as Miles here." As he spoke Merlin raised his nephew to eye level and glared at him. "I suppose you think it was 'fun' hanging out with Freedom Fighters," the fox-mage practically sneered this name out, "but I assure you freedom has its limits, and your freedom is going to be severely so after I've done meting out your punishment."

"You know, I don't like bullies, no matter what age they are," Sonic said, having enough of this. "And you're definitely acting like a grade-A Ro-Butt-nik sized bully." At this Merlin turned back towards the blue hedgehog.

"You dare to compare me with Robotnik, hedgehog. Then I should think you'd give me a higher degree of respect given your inability to deal with him." Sonic's eyes darkened.

"You know, I don't think I like you holding him anymore," Sonic said in a threatening voice. "How about you put him down and I don't hurt you."

"You boast of actions you lack the ability to take," Merlin said bluntly. Suddenly Sonic zipped forward, fully intending to slam into the elder fox and free his new friend. As soon as he got close to Merlin, however, the fox mage lifted his free hand, an act that caused the water from a nearby fountain to rise up and blindside the hydrophobic hedgehog, slamming him into the tower wall.

"Mondo uncool, man," Manic yelled. "No one does that to my bro and gets away with it." Touching the medallion to his chest, Manic's powerful drums appeared before him. "Put T2 down and step away from the hedgehog or I'll show you the real meaning of rock 'n' roll!"

"No Manic, don't try to fight him. Uncle Merlin's too powerful!" Miles called to his friend.

"You should listen to the child, it is the best advice he has given you since he met you," Merlin warned. Unswayed by the two foxes' warnings, Manic began to beat on his instrument, sending a crack in the earth moving straight towards his opponent. Once more Merlin acted, stamping his foot right in front of the crack just as it approached him. Much to Manic surprise, rather than negate the attack, this movement drew forth the energy the drums had sent out and sent it back to them as lightning, blasting the hedgehog away from his mystic instrument and forcing it back into its medallion form. "Such pathetic skill, perhaps the Oracle of Delphius was mistaken in giving you those mystic weapons. You clearly lack the knowledge to use them correctly."

"Maybe," Sonia said from behind the aged fox, jamming the muzzle of her keyboard's gun feature into his back. "But tactics can supplement knowledge if you're good with it." Suddenly, Merlin disappeared, as though he and Miles had been nothing but ethereal smoke.

"Unfortunately Princess, you now find yourself up against an opponent with superior knowledge AND tactics, not to mention an overwhelming amount of power," Merlin said as he appeared behind the pink hedgehog. Before Miles could yell a warning, his uncle struck, blowing Sonia away with a gale force gust of wind to be with her soaked and fried brothers. His opponents thus dispatched, Merlin once more lifted Miles, who he still held by the scruff of the neck, to his face. "I do trust you're paying more attention now than you do to your magic lessons, nephew. I don't believe the Sonic Underground would appreciate being used again for such a demonstration."

"Please don't hurt them, Uncle, they're my friends," Miles begged. Suddenly, much of the fire that had been seen in the elder fox vanished as he listened to his nephew's voice.

"Miles, it was never my intention to hurt them, but I have to make this point very clear," Merlin began. "You thought you were safe with them, that had you been attacked while away from home, they would have easily been able to defend you. With one hand and one foot, the Sonic Underground was brought to their knees. Had I been an agent of Robotnik, you would now be in his possession, and this city would be in grave danger."

"That's a crock," Sonic managed to say as he got to his feet. "You goaded us into a fight we couldn't win."

"An excuse for poor planning I'm afraid."

"No, it's not," Sonic protested, wobbling towards the two foxes. "We came here to return your nephew to you. We knew you were a powerful sorcerer, Miles as much as said so when we were traveling. You knew you were powerful. We didn't intend to fight you but we did. We saw Miles in danger and we moved to help. And I think had he joined in, we would have beaten you back. But he didn't fight family. What else were we supposed to do? Run away and leave him to your mercy?"

"An interesting point, Sonic," Merlin said, using the blue hedgehog's name for the first time. "But a moot one, I'm afraid."

"So… so what happens now?" Manic asked.

"You are outsiders Freedom Fighters; and thus are you unwelcome in this city." So saying Merlin once more raised his hand as a blue aura surrounded the hedgehog triplets as they rose helplessly into the air. "I'm going to send you far, far away; where you will hopefully take the hint and not try to return."

"Stop!" commanded an old and withered voice that caused the assembled Mobians to turn their heads towards its source. The found themselves staring at yet another fox and a strange peach colored creature it was difficult to identify. His head looked something like a bearded bat, but there was a single horn jutting forth out of his head. While his right hand was indeed a hand, his left one was claw covered by a glove. He pushed a wheelchair in which sat the fox that had issued the command. If Merlin appeared old with his graying fur and long beard, this new vulpine looked positively ancient with his withered limbs and thin body. He seemed to be struggling as he held his head up to look at the group.

"Grandfather," Miles said happily.

"Archmage," Merlin responded. "Forgive the disturbance. I was just about to send these… Freedom Fighters away and send Miles to his room."

"I know what you were doing, my son, that is why I stopped you," the Archmage said.

"For goodness sake, Merlin wheeze put the boy down," the strange creature standing behind the Archmage chided. "I think Miles has had enough for one day, wheeze don't you?" His eyes narrowing in anger, Merlin nonetheless complied, gently placing the two tailed fox back on the ground. Immediately Clockwerk, who had been cowering off to the side, rolled up to Miles's feet, prompting the kit to pick him up.

"Now please, put them down as well," the eldest fox requested, indicating the trio. Much more obediently, Merlin once more complied, though Sonic couldn't help but feel sore as his butt connected with the ground. "I apologize for my son. His methods are somewhat coarse, but he means well," the Archmage quietly said. "Allow me to make it up to you. Nightfall is coming and the desert is no place to be traveling through in the dark, so I will offer you lodgings in the city tonight."

"Uh, thanks your Archness," Sonic said, somewhat bewildered state. He had no idea what had happened to change their itinerary so drastically, but he guessed this was a good thing.

"Father I must object to this," Merlin argued. "These hedgehogs are Freedom Fighters. Not just Freedom Fighters, but the leaders of the whole Resistance. If they are allowed to stay, they will disrupt our plans."

"Our plans are not so fragile that they can be disrupted by those who might seek out help, my son," the Archmage said in that slow, patient voice parents often used to explain things to quarrelsome children. Sonic had to admit he liked the fact that the lecturing Merlin was now getting talked down to by his own father, even as he wondered about these so called plans they had going. "We extended our aid to Queen Aleena before, it seems only right to give the same courtesy to her children." Manic noticed a sudden change in Merlin at his father's words, an angry look that spoke of betrayal. Did the fox mage have some sort of grudge against their mother? The green hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted as his sister bowed before the Archmage.

"We humbly accept your invitation, your Lordship," she said. "My brothers and I require only a moment to retrieve our vehicle from the outside, lest it be spotted and give away the location of your city."

"Very well," the Archmage said, giving as much of a bow as he could from his wheelchair. "My assistant, Naugus, will help you find a place to store your bus. I would prefer it not to be visible to the general population."

"Any particular reason?" Sonic asked. Miles shot him a glance before turning his attention back to his grandfather, curious to see how the eldest fox would react.

"Yes there is. But I'm afraid here and now are not the time to explain, young one," the Archmage said gently as Merlin came up behind him, taking Naugus's place. "Once you are settled, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner." With that, Merlin began to push his elderly father away.

"Well then," Naugus said, rubbing his hand and claw together. "Let's see wheeze if we can't find you three a suitable wheeze garage, shall we."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After storing their bus, and getting cleaned up from their trip and subsequent battle, the hedgehog trio found themselves standing outside the door to the dinning room of the Archmage's tower. Absently Manic began to fidget with the bow tie Sonia had made both Sonic and himself wear. The pink hedgehog had pointed out that while their normal attire was all right for day to day missions, sneakers and a vest were not considered appropriate for meeting with the sovereign of a nation, even if that nation only had one city to its name. As far as Sonic was concerned, he didn't really care what he wore, so long as the Archmage was able to keep his delinquent son in line.

&_Fancy that, me calling someone else a delinquent,&_ Sonic chuckled to himself. Besides, if they could convince the Archmage to stop pulling his hermit act, it would definitely turn the tide of the war in the Resistance's favor. _&Heck, if anymore of these guys are half as powerful as that Merlin joker, it might just end the war.&_

Finally satisfied that her brothers looked marginally presentable, and after licking her thumb to wipe a smear of dirt off of an uncooperative Manic's cheek, Sonia opened the door to the dining room.

Having spent most of her childhood hobnobbing with royalty and nobles, Sonia had come to develop certain expectations with regards to such Mobians' taste in decorating. She had imagined the older Archmage's dining room to be decorated with antique tables and crystal glasses, with fine china and precious silverware. Of course, being a sorcerer, there would no doubt also be decorations of a more arcane nature. Wards and such to prevent evil from closing in, special sigils to keep any sort of digestive problems from arising during a meal, and whatever else a line of powerful magicians would feel the need to have in the room they most often took their sustenance in. Thus it was that the royal hedgehog was quite surprised at what she found.

Inside sat a humble table, its legs straight and thin and its top old and seemingly refurbished. The chairs that sat around it, while looking fairly comfortable with their cloth covered cushions, were not the opulent seats Sonia had always known nobles to keep in their homes. Had Bartleby even so much as sniffed these chairs' presence, he would have stormed out of the tower exclaiming how outraged he was to be so insulted. Looking up at the walls, Sonia could see the traces and outlines of former sculptures, now missing and taken down, and even what looked like the outline of a massive tapestry.

_&What happened here?&_ Sonia asked herself as she surveyed a room that had apparently been stripped of its valuables long ago. And yet, it still held whispers of a happier time, as though silently declaring it had not always been so run down as now.

"You're here," a voice cried happily, snatching Sonia's attention back to reality. At the small table's side stood Miles Prower, his familiar goggles gone from his headas were his running shoes and gloves. The fox kit wore instead a vest/jacket similar to Manic's own, but done in the dark blue color of his Uncle and Grandfather's robes, as well as what looked to be a small red collar around his neck, a while the strap of a small satchel reached across his body from his right shoulder to his left hip. Quickly the young vulpine bowed to his grandfather's three guests, pulling out a chair for Sonia and Manic while leaving the one next to his own empty for Sonic.

"I must say, this is an… interesting dining room you have here," Sonia said. "It isn't at all what I expected."

"I apologize for that," the Archmage said as he entered the dining room as well, his wheelchair being pushed by his assistant Naugus. "I'm afraid that the city has fallen upon hard times low these sixteen years."

"Your Lordship," Sonia and Sonic said, given a curtsey and a bow respectively as Manic gave a friendly salute.

"So uh… Is Merl gonna be joining us?" Sonic asked. At this point, the Archmage looked away as his face took on a somewhat disappointed look to it.

"My son has chosen to spend the evening elsewhere," the aged fox admitted.

"Dude got grounded," Manic whispered to his sister, a giggle escaping his lips. Pointedly Sonia shushed him as the Archmage continued.

"I apologize for his behavior. Merlin is not typically one to hold a grudge, particularly for such petty reasons. I had actually expected him to be present to greet the royal hedgehogs."

"And your other son?" Sonia asked. This time it was Miles's turn to turn away, as though Sonia's question had hurt him. This did not go unnoticed by the hedgehogs. "Did I say something wrong? Miles called Merlin his uncle and you his grandfather, and he has the same surname as you. I simply assumed there was another fox."

"There was…" the Archmage said gently. "But I'm afraid Amadeus is no longer with us."

"I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

"Time for that later," the fox answered, his eyes shifting sadly to his grandson. Once more the door opened as in walked three servants carrying trays of food. "Ah good, dinner is here." Three trays total were set before the diners and their covers removed to reveal… a somewhat startling repast. The food looked good, and no doubt would taste delicious, but it couldn't help but be noticed that this was not the normal fare one would expect from the ruler of a city; soup, a large salad, and several different sandwiches sat before them. "Again I must apologize. Shadakor's resources are stretched somewhat thin at the moment. I'm afraid this is the best I could manage on so short a notice."

"Its fine your Lordship," Sonia assured. "It's just… Shadakor couldn't always have been so… impoverished. I'm just surprised things have fallen to this state."

"Yeah, what happened?" Manic asked. "This couldn't all be just from 'Buttnik, could it?"

"In a way," the Archmage began. "Though I really can't blame too much of this on him. Don't get me wrong, he is the root of our problems, but our situation is worsened by our own self-imposed exile I'm afraid. With only a few ways to trade for limited goods and maintain our secrecy, our ability to support ourselves in this desert is slowly decreasing."

"So why not ditch the whole secrecy thing?" Sonic asked before taking a bite of one of the sandwiches. Swallowing, he continued. "If it ain't helpin' you, I say ditch it."

"It is not wheeze as simple as that I'm afraid," Naugus said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You guys reveal yourselves and 'Buttnik would come and try to conquer you. But hear me out. It's not like you wouldn't have allies. The Freedom Fighters would be here in a jiff to help defend your city, and you guys have got all that power yourselves…"

"In other words, your suggestion is to join the Freedom Fighters," the Archmage intoned. "In this respect, you are not unlike my grandson Miles." At the mention of his name, the young fox looked up and smiled.

"You see Grandpa, it is a good idea. And without the barrier, you wouldn't feel so lousy all the time," Miles intoned. Clearly there was more to the fox's excursions from the city than simply going to see Sonic Underground. "We could do something about Robotnik, stop him before he gets too powerful and save our city and land."

"Points you have made each time you've brought this up," the Archmage responded.

"So what's stopping you, if I may ask?" Sonia asked. For a brief moment the elder vulpine was quiet, considering his words.

"It is… complicated," he finally said. "Perhaps a visual aide would help to explain. Naugus, if you would get the windows please."

"Grandfather…"

"Now, now Miles, a point must be made." At this point, Naugus walked over to a pair of large shutters, opening them wide to allow the hedgehogs to view the outside. From this vantage point in the tower, they could see the entire city before them, all the way to the main gate at the opposite end of the city. It was what lay at those gates that got the trio's attention.

Tents. Hundreds and hundreds of tents, more than any of them could reasonably count at this distance, even if they were close enough to easily distinguish one from the other. Between every few, a bright light could be seen, fires set by the denizens of the little tent town to help fight the chill of the desert night. Sonic was the first to grasp the significance of this scene.

"It's a refuge," he whispered.

"Quite correct, Prince Sonic, not at all unlike your own 'Sanctuary' as I believe you call it."

"But where did they all come from?" Manic asked.

"Here, there, everywhere," the Archmage answered in a somewhat philosophical tone. "They are the forgotten, the lost, the missing. Their strength and spirit have been tested and have failed them, and thus do they wander this life, their futures uncertain." The Archmage stared directly at his three guests. "Robotnik lays waste to so much of Mobius with such terrifying power; surely it does not come as surprise to learn that there are those who are broken by such barbarity. While I wish it were different, the sad fact remains that the resistance is actually a minority amongst the population of Mobius. My agents move out in the world, gathering up these lost and scared souls and bringing them to me, where they can live in relative safety and security while they can."

"Wimps," Manic said; a statement that surprised his siblings. Of the three of them, Manic tended to be the most forgiving and understanding and to hear him utter such a condemnation was somewhat alarming.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Prince Manic, but you should always endeavor to understand rather than judge."

"What's to understand? We've all been on the receiving end of Robotnik's rule. Doesn't stop us from risking our lives every day trying to stop him."

"No it doesn't, wheeze and for that you should be most proud," Naugus said as he closed the window again so his master's frail body would not get a chill.

"But think carefully, before you make such a condemnation of them. You fight to avenge yourselves, your country, your mother. You seek the lives that, sadly, you never really had the chance to know."

"Similarly your friends seek the return of their freedom, their lives stolen when Robotnik took over. But while you have suffered setbacks and tragedies, you have not actually felt the true brunt of his anger and wrath. Even the elder nobles, those timid creatures you deride when you see walking the street with their finery, have seen just what kind of devastation Robotnik is capable of. But you have not."

"We know what he's capable of," Sonic interrupted. "That's why we work so hard to protect Sanctuary, where our children live."

"Knowing and experiencing are too very different things, Prince Sonic. What you profess to know, these poor souls have experienced first hand, and sadly this has left them with nothing but their fear and hopelessness, something they pass to their own children. Oh, every once in a while a few regain what they have lost. They see the suffering of their friends and neighbors around them, and decide to do something, asking to be allowed to go forth and help in the war against our common oppressor."

"And what do you do?"

"Shadakor is a safe haven, my friends, not a prison. All here are allowed to leave whenever they want, an act I wish more would take as it would help to alleviate our current problems." The Archmage looked away, as though he were staring through the very walls of the tower to look out amongst his city. "Shadakor is dying. We are running out of food and the money to procure food. Our water reservoirs are drying up."

"But if we could help the resistance and stop Robotnik, our city would be saved," Miles said. "And you guys are so good at inspiring rebellion, maybe if you helped, more of the refugees would leave and we could get rid of the barrier and fight Robotnik openly."

"Alas, such is not to be. It is far more difficult to mend a broken spirit than it is to mend a broken body," Miles's grandfather added. "Sadly I do not see these poor souls recovering until Robotnik is overthrown, a burden that unfortunately falls to your own resistance movement. And without Shadakor's barrier to protect them, I'm afraid they could prove a most dangerous weapon to use against you all."

"Huh?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"He means that just because we can't use them doesn't mean Robotnik wouldn't. At the very least he'd feed them to the roboticizor if he got the chance. At worst, well… I hate to bring up bad memories, but Cyrus only barely escaped being Robotnik's stooge."

"Still, as I said before, we have had a few of our stronger guests find themselves again and choose to fight. I've no doubt that, with your own inspirational ability, you may find some willing to put up the fight once again."

"Now, if you will excuse me," the Archmage said, a statement that seemed to be a signal for Naugus to get up and return to his master's chair. "I believe I shall retire for the night. Miles, see to it our guests make it back to their rooms all right."

"Yes Grandfather," Miles said.

"You are welcome to stay in the city as long as you wish, Sonic Underground, but I should caution you, we are getting ready for some rather important events. I would appreciate it if you would keep that in mind as you move about the city." With this last bit of information, Naugus and the Archmage left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About two hours later, having finished their own repast and spending a little while looking out the window at the city below, with Miles pointing out places of interest to the group, the quartet decided to bed down for the night. A torch in his hands, their new fox friend led them to the three rooms they'd been offered.

"I hope you like them," Miles said. "Like grandpa said we don't have much to offer in the way of hospitality these days." In truth the rooms weren't really bad. They were actually reminiscent of the cells the hedgehogs had had to stay in during their training with the monks of the city on the clouds, only it wasn't as sparsely furnished. Where the cell the monks had given them had had only three mats on the floor to sleep on, this had a single bed, as well as a small bookshelf and a small desk attached to the nearby wall. As if they'd been planned for the triplets, all three of these rooms were connected to one another by a small door. "These are the rooms that the students who train in the tower usually occupy."

"Nice," Manic commented dryly. "Very 'I have no life but I do have books' T2."

"You keep calling me that. Why?" Miles asked curiously.

"It's a nickname kid," Manic explained. "No offense but you don't really strike me as a 'Miles,' and with a last name like Prower to boot well…" At this Miles's ears folded back and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not too crazy about it either. I think I'm named after my Mom's Dad." The boy then looked back at Manic. "But why T2?"

"They're initials, you know; T.T. Short for Twin Tail on account of those two tails you got growin' outta your butt."

"'Twin Tail,'" Sonic said, almost choking on the words as they came out of his mouth. "Nah, too wordy bro, we need to shorten it." Sonic turned up his head as he thought. "Why not just 'Tails?'"

"You wanna give him a nickname based off a body part?" Sonia asked incredulously. "What do we call you two? Feet and Fingers?"

"Why not? It's simple, cute, cuddly… It's him," Sonic countered. "Besides, it's not like he'd be the only one we know named after a body part. Or are we forgetting your red boyfriend flying around up there on the Floating Island?" At Sonic's words, Sonia's cheeks immediately flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Tails... Tails… I like it," the little fox said. "Hello, my name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"See, he likes it," Sonic pointed out as he held up his hand before the fox, "Hi-Five Tails." For a few seconds, the newly christened Tails looked at the blue hedgehog with a puzzled expression on his face. Suddenly, he smiled as he leapt up and gave the proffered hand a slap.

"Way to be little dude," Manic said approvingly as Sonia just shook her head and he held the bridge of her nose, a smile on her face nonetheless.

"You two are just a corruptive influence everywhere you go," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Ah come on Sis, that's a tad harsh," Sonic retorted, feigning hurt and causing the entire group to break out in giggles. Finally, Tails announced it was his bed time and turned to leave, only for Manic to suddenly grab his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Your Grandpa said that he'd extended the same hospitality to Queen Aleena. And you said he was supposedly visited by a purple hedgehog with a crown. That's gotta be our mother. You wouldn't happen to know if the Queen was anywhere around here, would you?" Tails shrugged his small shoulders.

"Like I said before, I wasn't even born yet when she was supposed to have visited, so I've never seen her if she's the hedgehog," Tails admitted as he continued to the door. "But I have heard of an Aleena Hedgehog. Grandpa was talking about her with Naugus. I don't know how common the name is, but if anyone would know if she's here or not, it's the Archmage." Opening the door and going through it, Tails added before closing it again. "Good night." Thus alone, the hedgehogs looked at each other, silently resolving to find if there really was a connection between their mother and this dying city.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (Aronee) Air

Gigani (Jiganee) Rock

Ferani (Feranee) Fire

Race (Rachee) movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	4. Teacher of the Queen

Tails Underground – Chapter 4 – Teacher of the Queen.

By Asher Tye

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry to say this, but with school and work heating up again, I don't think I'll be able to update with the same regularity as I did for my last story. I'm definitely going to finish it, but please don't get upset over the lack of weekly updates.

**Chain123:** On three, here you go…

**Angelus-alvus:** I have all but issues 7-10 and I'm still getting more 

**Brave Kid: **Well here you go.

**HolyNightmare:**

**Taranea:** Sanctuary was more a community than a kindergarten. Robotnik is SU was known to save his most heinous cruelties for the children of the Freedom Fighters, unlike other versions which are either content to dominate or roboticize. Because of this, the Freedom Fighters are understandably less than willing to leave their children when he can easily get to them. Thank you for the compliment, I liked how I worked the nickname in too.

**Anthony Bault:** If the spells sound familiar, it's because the style is similar to the spells used in the .Hack series. I didn't lift them, but the syllable structure is the same the first word is three syllables and the second is one or two. As too Merlin's behavior, hopefully his reasoning will prove to your liking.

**Devious Ava: **Tails's history will be covered here soon enough. As to the ending, its still undecided. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gigani gran," Tails called as spears of rock shot forward from the ground before him, striking three targets that hung in the air before him. Above the training field, Sonic watched, impressed at the little fox's growing skill with his magic. The sound of rushing air came to the hedgehog's ears as several small projectiles were launched at the young apprentice. Moving his hands in a warding fashion Tails said, "Gigani beran." Immediately a layer of ground around him rose up to form a wall to absorb the attacks as Tails quickly moved away from the area and towards a small ring dangling from the ceiling. Before he could grab the ring, however, three "arrows," in reality harmless rubber suction cups, smacked into his side.

"You fail," Merlin said as he stepped into the training area from where he'd been monitoring his nephew's progress, a disapproving scowl on his face. "Not only have you been critically wounded, but your target has been captured as well. I don't believe you can fail any more thoroughly."

"But, I thought I got all the arrows," Tails protested. "Where did those three come from?"

"Simple, I added them."

"Then how was I supposed to know they were there?"

"Oh, my apologies, I must be under a mistaken assumption that an opponent will NOT be sending you an itemized description of his defenses and traps."

"Tad harsh there, don't you think?" Sonic interjected as he hopped down from his perch. "I mean he did pretty good there for a kid." Merlin turned to the interloping hedgehog, less than thrilled to learn that he'd been present to witness the training exercise. Tails, on the other hand, seemed more than happy that one of his heroes had taken an interest in his training session, even if it had not been a spectacular success.

"I don't recall asking your opinion, Hedgehog. Nor do I appreciate you interrupting young Miles's morning exercises."

"Well, I figured I'd lend a little professional courtesy," Sonic said, his voice defiant in the face of a potentially superior foe. Memories of he and his siblings' trouncing at the elder wizard's hands were still very fresh in his mind. Still, the protective hero in the blue hedgehog refused to allow him to back down. "You see, it's been my experience that kids respond better to POSITIVE criticism over being treated like garbage."

"I speak nothing more than the truth," Merlin responded, uninterested in entering a battle of wits with the hedgehog. "At some point in his life, Miles will be expected to function without a guardian looking out for him. At that time, failure on his part could easily result in the destruction of anyone or anything that relies on him for protection."

"Kinda dark there, huh Merle?"

"Merlin," the fox corrected. "Now if you're quite through… Miles, time to return to practice."

"Yes sir," Tails said.

"Yo, Tails. How about we do some tag team action?"

"What?" both foxes asked, one honestly curious, the other more than a little put out by the hedgehog's presumptuousness.

"Yeah, you said this was supposed to prepare him for when he had to be on his own. Well this'll see how he does when he has a friend along to watch his back, two heads being better and all that." With that, Sonic took a place next to his foxy friend, ready for the training sequence to begin. No sooner had he done this, however, when a blue aura suddenly enveloped the hedgehog's body and lifted him through the air upside down and over to the beckoning Merlin Prower.

"First; the purpose of these exercises is so that he does not require the intervention of other Mobians, particularly overly flashy gloryhounds who can't seem to live their lives without making a joke of every little thing, including themselves," Merlin explained. "Secondly; his name is Miles and I would appreciate it if you would refer to him as such and not but some puerile nickname."

"But I like it," Tails said, deciding to join in the conversation. Merlin looked at the boy and then his eyes narrowed as he turned back to a grinning Sonic.

"Kid knows what he likes," Sonic stated. A gesture from the elder fox and the blue hedgehog was suddenly right-side up again, his vision swimming for a few seconds as the blood rushed back to his feet and away from his head.

"What he likes is of less consequence than what he needs, hedgehog. And I am not about to allow my nephew to run around referring to himself by something so… ridiculous."

"Maybe a little ridiculousness in his life would be nice. He's just a kid after all," Sonic pointed out, making Merlin's stare become even less friendly.

"I do believe I've had enough of this conversation," Merlin finally said, again gesturing. Suddenly Sonic found himself being floated against his will across the room.

"Please Uncle, can't he stay?" Tails begged.

"I've told you, Miles, begging is the avenue of the weak, and it is something I will not tolerate," Merlin said, turning to Tails as he did so. "Perhaps if you were more diligent in your training, you'd have a way to prevent me from sending him packing as it were." As he floated away, Sonic couldn't help but notice one of the spears of rock Tails had created come within arms reach. Quickly grabbing hold of the rocky outcropping, Sonic swung himself around on it and sent his body sailing through the air and back towards the foxes, slapping Merlin on the back of the head as he did so.

"Here's a useful lesson you can use kid. It doesn't matter how powerful a windbag someone is, if they're distracted, they still go down easy," Sonic said, eliciting a small chuckled from Tails.

"Very stupid Sonic," Merlin pointed out.

"Not really. We just did what you said."

"What?"

"You said if Tails here wanted me to stay, he'd have done something to make it happen. Near as I can tell, he was the one who created those stone spears, so doesn't that mean he did something." Merlin's eyes narrowed to slits as he stared daggers at the hedgehog. Of course it didn't help Sonic's case that Tails chose that moment to let a snicker escape his lips.

"Very well," Merlin growled as his eyes darted to the young fox. "I can see it is a futile exercise to try to get you to concentrate on your lessons with this childish oaf around," he turned to leave, "and I have better things to do than waste my spells on forcing him to leave."

"But I thought we still had another ten minutes…" Tails intoned, clearly not wanting his Uncle to go away angry, least of all at him.

"Time that will be made up later, I assure you," Merlin confirmed. "But for now, morning exercises are concluded." With that, the elder mage left the two children alone.

"I think he doesn't like you," Tails commented.

"Tell you a secret; I really don't care," Sonic said flippantly. "So, uh, how's about you show me some more of this ol' city, big guy? I bet you know all the little hotspots."

"Not too many 'hotspots' left in Shadakor these days," Tails said sadly. Then suddenly realizing what he'd been asked, he continued. "But if you still want the grand tour, I'd be happy to show you around."

"Cool, where do we begin?"

"Well, I think its best to see the whole city at once, and the room at the top of the tower has the best view of the city, if you don't mind the climb."

"We gonna get in any trouble for being there?"

"I don't think so, it's my room after all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia waited outside the study of the Archmage hoping to appropriate some of the powerful wizard's time. She had not forgotten some of the mage's cryptic responses to her sibling's questions, and her own instincts told her the old fox was hiding something. Hopefully it was nothing too dangerous to prevent Shadakor from entering the war on the side of the resistance. Sonic had planned to spend some time with the already friendly Tails, hopefully emboldening any sort of friendly help the little fox could bring them, not that Tails was not a most enthusiastic supporter of the Freedom Fighter's cause. Manic meanwhile, unwilling to accept the concept of privacy, had opted to scout the tower out looking for signs that their mother was indeed in the city, much to Sonia's embarrassment.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened and Naugus stuck his bat-like head out of the door.

"The Archmage is ready, if you wish to speak to him," the somewhat mismatched mobian said. Immediately Sonia got up from her seat and gave a short bow.

"Thank you Mr. Naugus," she said gently. For the briefest of moments, the pink hedgehog thought she saw a look of inexplicable hatred on the sorcerer's face. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by a servile smile.

"You are welcome." With that the mish-mash Mobian stepped aside, allowing the pink hedgehog to enter the Archmage's Study.

The room was fairly large, obviously intended to house quite a few people, but it also had a cozy feel to it. Or it least it once did. Bookshelves, almost empty of the innumerable volumes they must have once possessed, lined the walls, they're dusty shelves holding only a few books Sonia could make out the titles too, let alone read. Talisman's too sat in the shelves, dusty from neglect and disuse, while a massive sphere of glass stood in a corner, held up by a ring of gold with three carved dragon's heads poking out of it over three golden legs. The orb pulsed with a power Sonia could almost feel and she very nearly found herself walking over to it instead of her intended target.

No longer in his wheelchair, the Archmage sat in a high-backed, cushioned chair behind a large desk on which sat several scrolls of paper and an inkwell. Next to him, a dog wearing what appeared to be leather armor with several runes inscribed on it held a hand on the table as the elderly fox, a feather quill in his hand, wrote something on one of the ancient looking pieces of paper.

"Make sure the blankets are distributed to the elderly and the sick first, Captain," the Archmage said. "The nights will be getting much colder soon, and I do not need anyone dying of exposure."

"As you command, Archmage," the dog said as he took the paper from the desk and turned to leave. On his way out he noticed Sonia, and a surprised look came to his face as he bowed before passing her. "You're highness." And just like that he was gone.

"Ah, Princess Sonia," the elder fox said. "Naugus said you wished to discuss something with me."

"Yes sir," Sonia said, curtseying politely before a Mobian who was both her equal in terms of political power and her elder in terms of life, "though I am afraid it is more picking up an old subject from last night."

"Old subjects are my favorite, my dear. They allow me to exercise my fading memory," the Archmage replied.

"Then you may recall we were discussing Shadakor ending its exile in favor of joining the war effort on the side of the resistance," Sonia said, hoping she sounded tactful. She'd only had a few hours to gauge the character of the Archmage and, while she was fairly sure he was a reasonable person, it was not always a bright idea to push even the best men when placed in such a position. To her great relief, the fox mage smiled at her kindly.

"I thought as much," the Archmage said. "You are much like your mother, Sonia Hedgehog. She too was not known to give up easily on a position she was convinced to be right." Sonia smiled back, pleased with the compliment and the favorable comparison to her own esteemed matriarch. It also provided an excellent lead into the other topic she wanted to ask the elder Mobian about.

"So you did know my mother."

"Know her," the Archmage said with delight, "my dear, where do you think your mother learned her mystical abilities?"

"YOU trained her?" Sonia asked, trying not to sound as surprised as she was. In truth she'd never given it much thought, assuming her mother's proficiency with the ancient arts was either innate or a product of the Oracle of Delphius training. Her thoughts were soon disturbed by the realization that her host was chuckling softly.

"Yes, she was trained here, but I was not her teacher. That happy task fell to my eldest son, Merlin. As I understand it, they were quite a good match as far a teacher and pupil were concerned." Sonia's eyes widened as she heard this, her mind trying to picture the harsh and uncompromising Merlin Prower trying to teach the gentle and sweet natured Alicia Hedgehog.

"I… I'm sorry I just can't believe that," Sonia stuttered.

"Oh yes, Merlin is an excellent teacher. He's been training young sorcerers even before I actively retired from the job. Even your friend the Oracle has come to him for advice regarding mystic problems, no rare feat considering how excellent my old student was. But he was the one who trained Aleena. In fact, when Mobotropolis fell, he even offered her safe-haven within the city, though she refused."

"Mother's not here?"

"I'm afraid not. She left us a long time ago, asking us to provide sanctuary for those who needed it," the Archmage said with some finality.

"That's why you're going to such lengths to remain out of the war, Mother asked you to."

"Yes," the fox said, leaning back in his chair, his hands steepled before his face. "Your mother is a compassionate and wise ruler. She knew that, while many of her subjects would keep fighting to throw off Robotnik's yolk of oppression, she also knew there would also be those who would not be able to, who would be excellent targets for Robotnik's cruelty and shields to use against the Resistance. It was her fervent wish that I protect them to the best of my ability, so that you and your friends could operate unhindered."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Sonia said. "I came here armed with so many reasons for you to help in the war effort, so many ways to try to convince you Mother would have wanted you to act; I never considered you might be acting in her stead."

"Believe me, were it solely my choice I would have challenged Robotnik myself the moment he became a threat. Sadly, circumstances do not always favor the actions old foxes wish to take."

"I understand," Sonia said as she turned from the desk. "We'll leave the city quickly so as not to disturb life amongst your refugees." The pink hedgehog was quite surprised as a clawed hand suddenly grabbed her elbow.

"Please do not misread me, Princess Sonia. You and your brothers are welcome to stay for as long as we are able to give you shelter. Your presence might actually help to embolden some of the less timid refugees to go and help with the fight. And in any event, even though your mother the Queen is not present in the city, it is possible she left some clue as to where she is behind her, rightly believing you would some day come here." At his words, Sonia's eyes brightened up.

"Really? Where?"

"Now if I knew that, Princess, I would be a very wise fox indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here we are Sonic," Tails said proudly as he opened the door that led to his room. As soon as the hedgehog stepped into the open area, he let out a loud whistle. Back when he had lived with his Uncle Chuck, the elder hedgehog had often berated his nephew for the constant state of chaos his bedroom always seemed to be in. Never one to back down from a challenge, Sonic had often argued that the mess was all part of a very elaborate and precise organizational system, everything in its pile and a pile for everything. Of course such nonsense rarely worked with his uncle, but it was always worth a shot. From the looks of things, though, it appeared that young Tails not only subscribed to the same theory, but had actually found a way to make it believable enough to work.

Inside the room were piles and piles of gears, springs, cranks, and other mechanical parts, as well as drawings, books, and measuring apparatuses. On one of the walls hung heads, mechanical heads to be sure, but heads nonetheless, while on a dominating workbench near the equally cluttered bed sat numerous objects that looked like the bodies of small mechanical animals. Even the ceiling was not spared, for from it, suspended by several strings, were dozens and dozens of small model aircraft, mostly gliders Sonic suspected actually flew, while a much larger version sat pointed out the room's large and open window, propped up at an incline with several tools all around it.

"Cyrus would have a field day here," Sonic absently said.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick," came a mechanical voice as Sonic felt something lightly tap against the side of his foot. Looking down he saw Clockwerk, Tails's tiny robot, which seemed to be doing its best to offer up greetings to the larger hedgehog on its master's behalf. Unconsciously Sonic began to pet the small mechanoid as though it were a house pet before realizing the creature had no way to actually tell he was doing so.

"Neat isn't it?" Tails asked, indicating the machines that surrounded them. "I built all of this stuff myself from things I scavenged and traded with the refugees for." The little fox puffed up with pride. "I found a whole bunch of books in the Tower library about machines and technology, and I've been learning how to make things myself." Quickly Tails picked up little Clockwerk and beamed. "He's my favorite invention so far, but you gotta check out my glider."

"Where did you get a glider from?" Sonic asked as he examined the small craft. Though no expert himself, living with Manic had allowed the former technological neonate to expand his horizons somewhat, and this in turn allowed him to examine the glider with a somewhat discerning eye.

"I told you, I made it."

"No, I meant the plans. I've never seen a glider like this before." It was true. The glider wasn't like most he'd seen. It probably couldn't hold much weight in the air for very long, and it would most definitely be torn to pieces if it encountered any weather rougher than a strong wind, but it could definitely fly and be steered thanks to the rudder built into it.

"I told you," Tails answered as he held up a big sheet of paper with what looked like several drawings of this very same glider, "I made it."

"You designed your own glider?"

"Well, I borrowed some ideas from these books over here, and some of the models, but I'm the one who figured out how to make them work together," Tails stated, perhaps afraid his hero Sonic didn't believe him. The blue hedgehog looked at the orange fox for a minute before asking the most obvious question.

"Can it fly?" It was one thing to theorize, but quite another to have actual evidence.

"Well, I don't really know. The first one did, but I accidentally crashed it and Uncle Merlin was furious about it. He said it was an irresponsible hobby and then forbade me from ever doing it again. But I didn't want to just leave it there to be trashed to I rebuilt it, but now I don't know if it will fly because I've never flown this one." The two tailed wizard took a few minutes to catch his breath after his long speech, sitting down on the bed as he placed Clockwerk beside himself. Much to Sonic's surprise, the little machine began rubbing its head against the fox's hip like some sort of housepet. "Uncle Merlin's not really fond of me tinkering like this. He says I'm already too easily distracted from my lessons, but I can't help but try to experiment a little when I get the chance. And Grandfather's always saying 'Seek knowledge wherever you may find it, for you never know what will one day be valuable wisdom.'" At this last part Tails did a fairly good impression of his venerable grandfather's ancient voice that made Sonic giggle. Then his ears perked up as he realized what the kit had said.

"Wait, don't tell me you've been experimenting with magic and technology," Sonic said. Tails looked at him sheepishly.

"Just a little," he admitted. "I'm not very good with magic, and what little I do know isn't very compatible, but I can do some things." Carefully the young fox got up from his bed and unhooked one of the model planes from its string, holding it in the flat of his hands. "Aeroni race!" A gust of wind picked up and sent the plane sailing forward. Before the plane could smash into a wall, Tails jerked his hand to the side and the plane turned in the same direction, following the wind Tails's magic had generated. Before Sonic's stunned eyes the plane began to loop and swerve around the room in what could almost be mistaken for an uncontrolled flight, though clearly it was following the directions Tails was indicating with his hands. Still keeping control of the plane, the kitsune detached another model and set it to flying as well. Quickly the second plane caught up to the first and the two began performing an aerial dance around the room as Tails remained focused. Suddenly, one of the planes broke off and flew towards the desk, knocking off one of the bigger gears which was caught by the second plane with little effort and place back in its proper place..

"Too cool. How far can you make them go?" Sonic asked as he watched the planes move through the air.

"It depends. I have to be able to see them to get them to move the way I want them too, but I can shape the wind to carry them further if I want and make them return," Tails answered as he returned the planes to his hands. "If I can attach the spell to one of the planet's life lines, the spell can hold pretty much indefinitely. I once had a plane circling the tower for about seven days." Tails smiled at this accomplishment. "It was really cool."

Sonic had to agree. Though the little fox was probably thinking of all the ways he could use this skill to amuse himself, the blue hedgehog saw something even more important. Tails's planes were strong enough to hold things in the air, small enough to be unnoticed, and, most importantly, didn't give off an energy signature as it flew about without any power beyond the wind. Mount a low power camera on the little things, and they'd have a way to spy on Buttnik without having to put anyone at risk.

"How many other people can do that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not really sure. Uncle Merlin says I have a natural talent for wind magic, like my Dad."

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah. I never met him, but Uncle Merlin said he was a natural with wind, he might even have been able to use the Winds of Chaos."

"Winds of Chaos?"

"Yeah, it's a powerful spell that allows you to command and control air in any way you want to. Grandfather once used it to summon an Air Elemental for some monks for a training exercise." Sonic had to smile at that, already thinking about just where that particular monster had ended up.

"So, if your Dad was so good at magic, what happened to him?" At Sonic's question, Tails suddenly became somewhat silent, and the hedgehog felt he might have gone too far.

"I… I don't really know," Tails answered. "He died when I was still a baby. Mom too. Uncle Merlin says it was stupidity that got them killed, and I get the feeling its why he doesn't like me leaving the city." Eager to get his new friend off this depressing train of thought, the blue Prince opted for a change of subject as he walked over to the window, being careful not to damage the glider.

"Well, you were right keed," Sonic said. "You do have a fantastic view of the city from up here."

"Yeah, you can see the whole thing," Tails said, pointing towards a cluster of tents only a few blocks away from the refugee camp. "See that? That's the Magus bazaar, the city's market place. They're not so well stocked now, but if it's in Shadakor, you can get it there."

"Hmm, better not let Sonia know about that," Sonic quipped.

"You wanna see it?"

"Sure, why not. Lead on Mr. Prower," the hedgehog answered, offering his hand to Miles as they left the cluttered room. Behind them, a small set of propeller blades sprouted from little Clockwerk's back as he followed close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Man, why's this place gotta have so many stairs," Manic complained as he moved through the tower unescorted, exploring building on his own intelligence gathering venture. Always a subscriber to the theory that no one knows what's going on in a place like those that clean it, the green hedgehog was busy finding and befriending as much of the tower staff as he could, attempting to find out more about this "plan" the foxes in charge seemed so secretive about. Thus it was that he came across Ixis Naugus as the confusing Mobian was walking through the halls.

"Hey Icky," Manic said waving towards the bat/rhino/lobster creature with a friendly smile. Naugus visibly cringed at the name, but smiled back, showing his own set of razor sharp teeth.

"While I appreciate the sentiment wheeze young Manic, wheeze I should point out that Ixis is not my name. wheeze It is more on the order of a title, wheeze and I would prefer not to be called 'Icky.' wheeze If you wish to address me; wheeze Naugus will do."

"Okay, Naugus, I can dig it," Manic said, not wanting to upset this strange creature, especially not before he could get any information out of him. "So, uh, where's the Archmage? I thought you and he were like…" To illustrate, the drummer twisted two of his fingers about one another.

"I am his assistant, and sometimes confidant, wheeze your Highness," Naugus explained. "When the Archmage is otherwise indisposed, wheeze I am his presence in other parts of the city. wheeze A particular necessity given his son's…" Suddenly the wizard stopped. "Forgive me, I should not speak so of Merlin." So saying, Naugus turned to leave, only to have his shoulder grabbed by Manic.

"Wait a minute, 'his son's what?'" the hedgehog asked. "Don't worry, I promise I won't repeat anything you say, dude." Not entirely the truth, since he planned to tell Sonic and Sonia everything he learned about the blue-robed mage. But then again, both of his siblings were quite adept at keeping secrets.

"It's not that wheeze ," Naugus replied, turning back towards his green companion. "Understand that I have nothing but the utmost respect for young Merlin Prower. wheeze In so short a time he has mastered magical disciplines wheeze even I have yet to learn and it is very apt to say wheeze that he is much stronger than even his venerable father was wheeze in his prime."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, as you must have noticed last night, wheeze the Archmage's health is rapidly deteriorating. wheeze I am afraid he is in his final days. wheeze And the strain of maintaining the barrier wheeze only serves to accelerate his decline wheeze exponentially. I can only wonder why Lord Merlin, wheeze mightiest of all Shadakor's mystics, wheeze would not simply take over the duty of maintaining the barrier for his ailing father, wheeze particularly given that he would not have to do it for so very long."

"Why not?"

"Weren't you told?" Naugus asked. "The Archmage has decided this place is no longer safe. wheeze He intends to soon cast a spell that will transport wheeze the entire city and its population wheeze to a separate dimension called the Void." Manic's already big eyes grew wider at this revelation; obviously the plan the great fox mage was so interested in getting ready for.

"Maybe Merlin's the one who's gonna cast the spell. Since he's the younger one, would it make more sense for him to do it?"

"Unfortunately, wheeze he lacks the raw energy to move such a large object as a city wheeze and its people to another dimension, wheeze it would require the power of Shadakor's ultimate treasure, wheeze the Keystone, and only the Archmage may wield it. wheeze "

"Bummer, but you're right, that does kinda leave the question as to why he hasn't taken over protecting the city."

"It's such a shame too, wheeze considering how close they used to be," Naugus intoned.

"What?"

"Manic!" Sonia's voice yelled as she came running up to the pair.

"Woah Sis, what's up?" Manic asked his sister as she approached.

"You were right, Manic, Mother has been here. Twice no less."

"Huh?"

"I was talking to the Archmage and he said she was the one who asked him to turn the city into a refuge," Sonia said. Manic's eyes brightened as they always did when he received such news of their mother the Queen. Though all three Hedgehogs had been left excellent guardians, due to the actions of a befuddled thief, Manic had grown up with the crime boss Ferrel in his underground hideaway with dozens of other orphans left to the streets by Robotnik's cruel rule. And though Ferrel had done his best to make the young hedgehog feel special, he was after all indirectly responsible for Manic being down in the sewers in the first place, there were still things he could not do. Thus it was that the green hedgehog often latched on to any and all information he could get about the mother who had been forced to leave his life at such a young age.

"Cool, Sonic'll wanna hear about that too," Manic said. "Maybe that old spell-slinger'll be willing to tell us something about Mom, maybe even if she left something for us. What do you think Naugus, would he… Naugus?" The odd-shaped Mobian had taken Sonia's sudden arrival as his cue to leave the duo, his last cryptic words in Manic's ear.

"I guess he had business to take care of for the Archmage," Sonia said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Manic said absently. "So what say we go on a fox hunt and try to scare up some info on Mom." Sonia agreed and the duo took off in search of Merlin.

As it turned out, they found the fox magician inside what could only be described as a planetarium, though no projector or other such device existed to create the illusion of the stars of the night sky. It was a gigantic room, much bigger than one would think could exist with in the dimensions of the Archmage's tower, three levels tall and several hundred meters wide, cut into a shape similar to a half-spheroid dome. Where as a normal planetarium held its stars in the ceiling above, here the entire room was filled with the patterns of night… or more accurately the patterns of space, for this was what the room held. An ancient magical spell, cast by a sorcerer long dead and crafted by knowledge mostly lost to Mobius at large, had transformed the hollow space into a perfect replication of the universe from the point of view of the planet itself, a fact that was driven home most eloquently by the burning sun and rising moon that also occupied the room. All in all, entry into this beautiful room was akin to setting one's foot out into the calmness and serenity of the void itself.

He sat in the dead center, exactly where Mobius itself would have been, his legs crossed, his hands held in his lap, and his eyes closed, a slight humming emanating from him as he sat perfectly still on the floor. Above his hands, floating in mid-air, was a crystal that spun slowly, its multifaceted surface reflecting the simulated stars like tiny pinpoints of light.

Carefully Sonia stepped into the dark room, Manic close behind, both only slightly dizzy from the difficulty of collecting their bearings in the directionless room, and approached the elder Mobian. Both hedgehogs stared for a few brief moments, waiting to be acknowledged by the wizard, only to be ignored. Finally, bored with inaction, Manic opened his mouth to speak, only to suddenly be interrupted.

"It is impolite to stand when someone else is meditating in the same room," Merlin suddenly said. Surprised at the sudden statement, the royal hedgehog's stumbled back a bit, wary of any sort of attack from the master magician as had come from their previous encounters. When no attack was forthcoming, the green and pink hedgehog decided their host meant them no harm and approached again, this time taking a seat before him, with Manic sitting cross-legged and Sonia sitting upon the side of her hip. And again they waited for Prower to acknowledge their presence.

"Uh, excuse us sir," Manic said, reworking enough courage to once more speak.

"Do you perhaps have a reason for intruding upon my privacy, Prince and Princess?" Merlin asked, his eyes never opening as he continued to keep the crystal rotating above his hands. Sonia and Manic looked at each other for a few seconds before answering.

"We apologize for intruding on you, Master Merlin, but we needed to talk," Sonia said.

"My father the Archmage, my nephew Miles, any number of people within this city would all be more than happy to spend time with you talking any number of mind-numbingly inane topics from your fame to your music. What, pray tell, would cause not one, but two of the royal siblings to seek out the one person in this city that actively seeks to avoid your company?"

"Knew it, you WERE avoiding us," Manic said triumphantly, apparently pleased he'd managed to get into the head of the powerful magus.

"Congratulations, I dub thee a true master of the obvious," Merlin snipped back. Before Manic could retort, Sonia decided to force the discussion along before they were sent flying out of the room again courtesy of the fox's magic.

"Actually it has to do with one of your former students your father told me about," Sonia said. Immediately the atmosphere of the room suddenly changed as the crystal atop Merlin's hands stopped spinning. All around them, the stars, moons, and other celestial bodies ceased their dance across the faux night sky. Sonia could almost swear she saw the fox's body quiver at the question.

"I… I have had so many students over the years… It is difficult for me to remember any one student in particular…"

"Not this one dude, it was our mother, Queen Aleena," Manic said smiling. As if he'd struck a very nasty cord, as soon as the green hedgehog had spoken his mother's name, the crystal that had been floating serenely above Merlin's hands shattered with explosive force, gem shards flying in every direction as it did so. All around them the stars faded and disappeared as the night sky dissolved to reveal the room's true form, that of an empty room done in white. Merlin's eyes shot open as he suddenly rose before them, glaring at the two hedgehogs with a fury that seemed nearly uncontrolled. Manic and Sonia found themselves involuntarily back away from the menacing form of Merlin Prower.

"Listen to me, and listen well, the both of you! You will never, NEVER speak to me of that person again! There is nothing about Aleena and myself that ANY of you will EVER need to know! Is that CLEAR!!" Merlin practically screamed at the two now visibly frightened hedgehogs. Convinced that the duo had been sufficiently cowed, the magus stomped away, the raging nature of his magical aura violently throwing the doors to the chamber opened as he left the bewildered and scared Prince and Princess in his wake.

Too stunned to move, Sonia and Manic simply lay still, unwilling to incite more of the magician's wrath then they already had. Outside the door, as the fox stormed away, a shadowy figure with big ears watched, a toothy smile on its face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	5. Treachery Afoot

Tails Underground – Chapter 5 – Treachery Afoot

By Asher Tye

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Hope I haven't lost anybody to boredom. And hopefully next chapter will be up quicker.

**kilatails:** You'll have to read on to find out.

**Angelus-alvus:** Yes I did, though I've probably forgotten what it was about and would need to leaf through my collection.

**Brave Kid: **Silly Brave Kid, that's all I ever do.

**RadRed08:** The past between Aleena and Merlin will be revealed soon enough, though as to Ixis Naugus's deal, I think its easy to deduce.

**Anthony Bault:** ::Innocent look on face:: That Merlin is what::smiles::

**Snake15000:** Here you go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sleet and Dingo stared at the sight that stood before them; or rather slightly under and before them given that they were in their pursuit ship. Neither one were experts in any way on the desert, and even less so about desert phenomena, but both were fairly certain what they were seeing was by no means natural.

From the ground it no doubt looked like a solid wall of swirling sand, but from above it was in reality only part of a dome-shaped sandstorm that covered several square miles of the desert ground. At first the duo had been prepared to go around the oddly adorned area, no point in risking themselves or their craft needlessly, but then they had noticed what the tracer was telling them. Provided it had not malfunctioned, as so many pieces of equipment seemed to when in the care of Robotnik's "loyal" bounty hunters, it was saying that their two-tailed quarry was somewhere within the swirling tempest. Not a pleasant thought all around.

Thus had they tried to launch a spy-bot to find out what was inside the storm, the most durable one they had. All had gone well for a few minutes as the probe had approached, sending back video and audio signals to the pairs' monitors. Then it had entered the vortex of sand. Almost immediately there was a marked change as the intensity of the storm increased and the camera's image began to wobble and shake. Soon visible cracks began to appear as larger and larger chunks of wind-driven debris struck the camera. More and more static appeared as the abused spy-bot began sending recommendations for retreat, an option it couldn't take without specified orders from one of its immediate superiors. Before either the wolf or the dingo could even consider such an act, a red warning sign began to display over the dying image, detailing the damage the little orb was taking as it tried desperately to keep in the air and keep together. Finally the monitor went dead as the machine was destroyed by the deadly storm. For a few brief moments, the two Mobians just stood there, looking at the disconnected transmission.

"So, uh, do we go in or what?" Dingo finally asked, for once an intelligent question. On the one hand, it was suicide and dead men couldn't spend fortunes, no matter how big they were.

"Not like this," Sleet replied as he began fiddling with the ship's controls, lowering it to the ground. No point wasting fuel just hovering in front of this potential deathtrap. In his mind, Sleet was considering what kind of armor he would have to transform Dingo into to survive the storm. "But there has to be a way in. If the Sonic Underground can do it, than so can we."

"Right, that's the spirit Sleet," Dingo said, doing his best to sound supportive. He was very well aware of the fact that on this team, he was in no way the brains.

"Be quiet, and let me think," the wolf angrily retorted. "Maybe if we generated a big enough gust of wind, we could disrupt the storm and enter? No, that wouldn't work; we'd be spotted for sure and there's no telling what's on the other side of that thing. But what about dropping in from the top? No, the wind would knock us off course in no time."

"You could just wait for the door to be opened." Dingo suddenly said in a disgusted voice. Sleet looked at his orange companion irritably.

"What are you babbling about now you mo…" Sleet's sentence was suddenly cut off as Dingo's arm shot out and his hand clamped down on the wolf's large snout.

"Silence, fool, or I may simply throw you into the storm rather than help you get through it," the musclebound Mobian said. Satisfied Sleet had been sufficiently cowed, he let go, allowing the bounty hunter to stumble backward gasping for breath.

"What… sputter what is going on? Have you lost your mind Dingo?"

"I'm sorry, Dingo is not here right now," Dingo said. "But don't worry, I shall make excellent use of his body."

"You're possessing him, aren't you?"

"And they say you're stupid," the body-snatcher said.

"Who are you?"

"I think that information should be kept on a need to know basis, just in case. Sufficed to say, I am someone who is willing to help you sneak into Shadakor and capture the Sonic Underground."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you are going to help me get rid of those miserable hedgehogs before they ruin my plans," "Dingo" said. "Now listen carefully, because I'm not interested in repeating myself to you. There will soon be an opportunity for you to enter the city."

"I see, so you want me to get Robotnik's forces here and ready to invade the city when that occurs." When Sleet finished, "Dingo" angrily punched the wolf in the snout. Sleet had always known he was physically outmatched by his partner, a fact he'd often tried to conceal from the giant Mobian. Apparently, whoever currently had control of Dingo's body was not so easily deceived. As Sleet rubbed his sore nose, "Dingo" rounded on him, a vengeful look in his eye.

"If you don't know, DON'T GUESS!" the creature bellowed. "Do you not think an army of mechanical men wouldn't garner just the slightest bit of attention from the powerful mages living in that city?"

"Well… They're already in hiding so…"

"And they will not open up if enemies are waiting right outside their walls! No, you and this simpering chowder head will sneak into the city like refugees."

"Refugees?"

"Yes," "Dingo" said in a condescending voice. "That's the reason the most powerful wizard on the planet shut himself up in a city rather than wage open warfare on your rotund dictator."

"So, when will this door be opened?"

"In three hours there will be a procession of 'nomads' traveling towards this location. Find a way to join them at the northern side of the barrier and you will be able to enter with them. I will contact you once you are inside." Suddenly, Dingo's eyes blinked as his possessor left him, freeing his mind to once more assume control of his body.

"What happened?"

"We finally caught a break," Sleet said, making the ship rise into the air once more as he moved it away from the barrier. "Get the desert survival equipment out and ready use. We're about to join a caravan."

"Here we are," Tails said as he and Sonic arrived at the borders of the tent city wherein the refugees were staying. Though it sounded somewhat run down, the Shadakorans had indeed done everything in their power to make their charges comfortable, even if they did have to be mindful of their own limited resources. Clean water flowed through the encampment, as did magically created sources of heat and a ready supply of communal wood for torches and lights. Sanitation was being dealt with as efficiently as possible given the cramped spacing the city was being forced to go through. It was perhaps a mark of how overcrowded the city was that the surrounding buildings that had lost their own purposes had been converted into temporary shelters for the sick and injured that tended to show up with the others.

"Walkers," Sonic said as he looked at the sheer number of Mobians milling about the little tent town, some moving about in a fashion similar to an actual city, most simply drifting from place to place, mainly into the makeshift hospital rooms that surrounded the tents, whether or not they had anyone in there to visit. One particularly lanky creature that looked like a cross between a lizard and a raccoon actually bumped into Tails and moved on, his glassy eyes not really focusing on where he was going. Before Sonic could stop the rude creature, Tails grabbed his arm.

"It's all right Sonic," the fox said. "He's only been here for a month. He's still adjusting."

"A month," the hedgehog said incredulously. He'd assumed there's be traumatized Mobians present in the Archmage's little sanctuary, but nothing this badly. "How long before they stop acting like that?"

"I'm not sure, it keeps varying. Uncle Merlin used to keep a head count, but he kept saying it was too inconsistent to get anything out of."

"Your Uncle's not a patient man, is he big guy?"

"He's very patient," Tails said, defending his family. "We just haven't been able to find anything that can consistently help them except time."

"And we are very grateful Miles, even if some of us don't show it," came a voice. Sonic and Tails turned to find a dog holding two large sacks of potatoes in his hands. The canine looked to be in his early twenties, with white fur and black spots all over him, the most prominent of which was over his left eye. Sonic cringed a little as he looked at the Dalmatian's left leg, the lower half of which was missing, replaced by a chunk of wood. For a creature who prided himself on speed and mobility like Sonic, this seemed almost a fate worse than death. Of course the dog couldn't help but notice where the hedgehog's gaze left.

"Lost it in the raid that took my home," the Dalmatian said. "Kinda funny considering that when I had two good legs all I ever did was sit on my butt all day playing video games."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Relax, any friend of Miles is a friend of mine." The dog put down his spuds and extended a hand to Sonic. "My name's Nick Nolte, welcome to Shadakor."

"Uh, thanks, but I think you might be under the wrong impression," Sonic said as he took the proffered appendage. "I'm not here as a refugee." Nick looked at him quizzically. Fortunately Tails chose that moment to speak up.

"You'll never believe who this is Nick. Its Sonic, from the Sonic Underground!" the kit said excitedly. The Dalmatian's eyebrow suddenly raised in interest.

"As in one of the three leaders of the resistance?" Nick asked, worry apparent in his voice. "Has something happened? Is… You-Know-Who coming here?"

"Who, Robotnik?" At Sonic's words immediately everyone within the sound of his voice stopped moving, Fearful eyes, many of which had barely seen any sort of activity before hand, looked anxiously at the hedgehog as though he was a prophet of doom.

"They don't like hearing that name," Tails explained in a whisper.

"Yes, for most of these people, there's nothing more terrifying than the idea that… You-Know-Who will come and attack them again. His name is somewhat taboo here in the tent city out of respect for that fact."

"Oh," Sonic replied. He'd been fighting and joking against Robotnik all his life along with a whole group of people that did the same. Often they used the rotund doctor's more comical elements as a way to degrade him, particularly for their children who they wanted to grow up unafraid. Still, the evil human had managed to subjugate much of their world, and the blue hedgehog supposed there had to be those out there that the Doctor simply terrified. "Uh, no he isn't coming here. We just wound up having to give Tails here a ride home."

"Tails?" Nick asked. Next to them, the fox kit beamed with pride at the sound of his new name.

"Yeah, we kinda gave him a nickname. And we were really surprised to find a city with so many refugees out here."

"Guess what? Sonic and his siblings are going to put on a concert here too. Ta help raise everyone's spirits," interrupted Tails.

"When did I say that?"

"Last night at dinner. And Grandpa said it'd be okay."

"I don't recall those being my exact words."

"Well… maybe not, but I bet it'd be a great way to inspire more of these people to become Freedom Fighters."

"Ah, that explains it," Nick said, understanding coming to his face. "Miles is on another recruitment drive." The Mobian dog guffawed at his own joke for a second before becoming serious again. "Still, it might be worth a shot." Sonic looked around at the somber and sad faces that surrounded him.

"Uh, I hate to sound rude, but I don't think there's much we can do to help these people lift their spirits."

"MILES!!!" came a group of loud yells as Sonic turned to see a mob of young children of all shapes and sizes charge the fox who's name they'd just called out, surrounding the hapless apprentice as they began to yammer at once.

"Is it true you left the city?"

"Did you really make it to Silk City?"

"Did you see Sonic? Did you, did you?"

"I bet Sonia's even cuter in person isn't she?"

"Is it true Manic spins his sticks after every solo?"

"SONIC HELP!" Tails begged as he nearly drowned in a pool of his own fans. Quickly the blue hedgehog zipped in and rescued the fox, stopping with him on the outskirts of the group. The hedgehog's sudden burst of impressive speed, combined with his blue quills, immediately got noticed by the group as they suddenly went silent, their eyes wide as they realized who's presence they were in. Finally free of the mob that had swallowed him, Tails smiled proudly from his perch on Sonic's shoulder.

"Uh, hi kids. How's it hanging?" Sonic asked the group. So shocked were the children that they simply stayed silent as they stared at the young Prince. It was not to last.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" one of the children cried, and immediately the group surged forward, forcing the object of their attention to back away quickly.

"Woah woah woah, let's not get crazy here, huh kids," Sonic interjected, holding up his hands as Tails took to the air to give his hero more mobility. Thankfully the children obeyed the hedgehog's suggestion, stopping in their tracks before him.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" one of the group asked in a voice that was a mixture of fright and excitement. Having learned his lesson previously, Sonic chose his words carefully.

"We had a little bit of trouble at the concert the big guy here crashed," Sonic said, ruffling Tails's head fur to indicate who "the big guy" was. "He helped us out with some of Buttnik's SWATs. Trashed 'em real good too."

"Buttnik?" one little girl, a lynx, asked.

"Yeah, you know, fat guy, lives in a stinky city, has a butt that takes up half of it…" the kids laughed at the ludicrousness of the statement, but it was always easy to get kids to laugh at absurd things. "He sent some of his tinker-toys over to get us to turn the music down. We had them pretty dead to rights, but a few of 'em snuck by us. Fortunately Tails here," once more the fox beamed at the mention of his new nickname, "was waitin' for 'em and he trashed not only the SWATs but two of Buttnik's," the children laughed, "loser lieutenants."

"You took down two SWATbots Miles?" asked a young toucan male, his beak widening in awe as he said this.

"Yep. I crushed 'em both with spears of rock, then I got that wolf and dingo…"

"Sleet and Dingo, kid, also known as the Dummy Brigade," Sonic interjected.

"Right the Dummy Brigade. I got them to chase me and led them away from some kids they were trying to capture," Tails finished, careful to omit the fact that his second spell had been completely unsuccessful.

"Well of course after being such a help, the least the Sonic Underground could do was give him a ride home."

"Wait," the toucan said, losing interest in the tales of the battle, "You mean the entire Sonic Underground is here? Even," at this point, a dreamy look came to the boy's eyes as he continued in a sugary voice, "Sonia?"

"Oh Manic's so cute! Can you introduce me?"

"Well, I don't think you're quite his type," Sonic confessed to the young girl who looked about six.

"What about Sonia?" the toucan asked. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't really know if he'd be a boyfriend, but there's a red echidna on a flying island that would probably get steamed over anyone else askin' her out."

"Do YOU have a girlfriend?" came a high-pitched voice as Sonic looked to see a little pink hedgehog in a white and green dress. Once more the blue hedgehog found himself backing away a bit as alarm bells went off in his head.

"Uh, sorry, that's classified Freedom Fighter information," Sonic managed to stammer out. Tails smiled as the assembled children continued to mob Sonic with questions. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd be a VERY famous fox amongst his peers for some time to come. Suddenly he felt a hand seize his shoulder rather harshly. Looking up and behind him, he saw himself staring at a tall cat wearing a weather-beaten trench coat and a ripped, wide-brimmed hat.

"I was hoping one of you foxes would come today," the cat said in a voice that reminded the fox in question of fingernails being scrapped across a blackboard. "Carby wants to talk to you."

"We send messengers into this area all the time, it's not like it's difficult to get a hold of my UNCLE or GRANDFATHER, either of whom would be more able to help you than I." Tails pulled himself away from the cat.

"Now, now Miles, you wouldn't want to keep Carby waiting would you," the cat stated more than asked.

"That all depends on what this Carby character wants," Sonic suddenly said, a statement that immediately sent shivers up the cat's spine.

"This ain't none of your concern, hedgehog," the cat said as he looked to Sonic, and saw not only the blue hedgehog but also the entire mob of children staring angrily at him. Recognizing a bad situation when he saw it, the cat backed away slowly. "Like I said Miles, it ain't a good idea to keep Carby waitin'." And with that, he left.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails said. "That guy seriously creeps me out."

"No probs big guy, but who's this Carby guy?"

"Just some loser who came in with some of the refugees a few groups ago. Uncle Merlin doesn't like him or his friends."

"What do you know, something me and Merl agree on," Sonic said, ruffling the kit's headfur.

"That was so cool, I've never seen Kick run so fast," the pink hedgehog from before said.

"Who ran fast now?" Sonia asked as she came up upon the group.

"Sonia! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Immediately several of the older male children turned their attention towards the newer pink hedgehog, looks ranging from attempts to be cool to completely ready to trip over their own tongues on all their faces.

"H-hi S-s-sonia," the toucan said nervously, smiling a friendly smile on his face. Fortunately, Sonia had too much class to embarrass the poor boy, simply taking his hand and shaking it in a friendly manner as she smiled at him.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"What's up Sonia, I thought you and Manic were still at the Tower trying to find out about Mom?"

"We were Sonic, and we found out something interesting. Mom did train here, and her teacher was Merlin…"

"Uncle Merlin taught your mother?" Tails asked.

"Apparently, but when we went to ask him about it, he just kinda…" Sonia threw her hands wide to indicate the somewhat explosive temper the agitated fox had displayed. "Any idea why he'd do that?"

"Nope. None at all, sorry," Tails said. "Maybe he didn't like her? Maybe she kept getting distracted like my dad and I did."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah. Uncle Merlin's said I'm always getting too distracted by my toys to train properly, like my Dad," Tails face turned shamefully away, "usually after I miss a step and screw up a spell or something."

"Tails," Sonia began, "do you know how your father died?"

"Sonia!?" Sonic asked, a bit surprised at the female hedgehog's bluntness. With the Archmage reluctant to talk about it, and them unwilling to ask around blindly lest it get back to the ears of Merlin, it was decided amongst them that the event was probably a traumatic one, especially for the young kit. Thus it had been decided not to bring the subject up in the presence of the kit in question. That Sonia would so blatantly ignore the group's decision seemed uncharacteristic for her.

"He… He died while he was outside the city with Mom. Uncle Merlin told me he wouldn't listen and stay inside where it was safe. That he let himself get distracted and wasn't able to defend himself when he needed to."

"Wait, if your family members are the ones who can open the gate to the city, why would your Dad leave?" Sonic asked.

"To help my Mom…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manic moved Tower quickly, having taken a quick detour first to the very bottom where Naugus had had them park their tour van in order to pick up something that belonged to him; a set of lock-picks once owned by his master, the Underboss Ferrel. Though Sonia, and to a lesser extent Sonic, tended to voice the opinion of distaste for Manic's little tools, the green hedgehog adamantly refused to give-up the prized picks. Though nowhere near as sturdy as the day to day ones Manic employed when he needed to quickly get inside or outside someplace, in fact these could easily be ruined way too easily if used with too much force, these were actually of a superior make when it came to getting the job done. Built with precision and sensitivity in mind, and re-enforced by a small enchantment to negate their presence, in the hands of an amateur Ferrel's gift could defeat almost any obstructing lock known to Mobian. In the hands of an experienced thief like Manic, that restriction was removed, and expanded to include mage-locked seals as well, though there was a separate limitation for those. Robotnik, not known for being terribly creative when it came to keeping people out (or in on occasion) had never really employed anything that required such a delicate instrument, so they had remained safely hidden inside Manic's section of the van's dresser, until now.

They'd been polite and friendly with their inquiries, much to Manic's distaste as, as far as he was concerned, they had as much right to know what was going on as anyone here in Shadakor. But tact and diplomacy had failed, utterly, where Merlin Prower was concerned, and he was the one holding the answers Manic wanted, needed. All his life he'd wondered what kind of person his mother was. Oh he'd heard all of the stories about her. Queen Aleena, the kind and tragic ruler who had ruled with a fair hand and kept her people's peace for as long as she could before she'd been treacherously deposed by the evil Robotnik. Queen Aleena, who was loved by all, even if all were not so terribly loyal to her in her time of exile. Such were the answers Manic was always given whenever he chose to ask of his mother and, though they did fill him with pride, they told him nothing of the woman who had been forced to abandon him to fate's heartless bosom in order to protect him. He'd be one of Robotnik's worker-bots before he'd allow some fox with a grudge to hide any information on his mother he might have possessed thanks to their association.

The first order of business was to find wherever Merlin kept his stuff. A stuffy Know-It-All like Merlin was bound to have someway to remember each and every student he'd ever had, most likely so he could continue to chide them from now till he was dust. This had to include someone as important as the future ruler of Mobius, and Manic was betting that info was locked in the elder fox's room somewhere, a room that would no doubt be under a most impressive lock. Thankfully, his previous excursion through the Tower had led him to learn from a maid what rooms belonged to Merlin himself, so all he had to do was to find the door and make his way inside, hopefully without the foul-tempered fox finding out he was there. Soon he came to the double doors he wanted, the doors to Merlin's chambers. Quickly Manic looked around, ready to beat feet and retreat the moment it seemed like someone was coming. Just because he was friends with the staff didn't mean they'd tolerate him trying to break into someone's bedroom.

Satisfied that he was alone, Manic knelt before the junction of the doors, careful not to touch the wooden slabs. Gently pulling the delicate lock-picks from his fanny-pack, the young thief inserted them into the keyhole gingerly, careful not to allow it to touch the sides of the metal panel. A shiver when up his arms as the two picks entered the small space, an obvious sign that the door was indeed sealed by a spell that the lock-picks' own magic was working hard to subvert. Carefully he worked the instrument, feeling around inside the lock for the pins set inside. It took some slow trying, and the hedgehog's ears were constantly twisting to listen for anyone coming, but eventually he was able to use the picks to gently affix the pins to their proper height aligning them with the plug without the need for a blank key to work with. Hearing the satisfying click, Manic smiled, kissing the picks before placing them gently back into his pouch.

"Thanks Ferrel," the thief intoned. Gingerly Manic used his fingertips to push open the door and peer inside the room. Though logic dictated that if anyone were inside they would have already come out to see what was going on, Manic firmly believed in not taking chances where nasty magicians who could easily flash fry a hedgehog were concerned. When no one appeared, the green hedgie finished opening the door and slid inside, closing door behind him so no one would catch on that he was inside.

Inside, Manic was surprised by what he found. Apparently Merlin shared some philosophy with Manic's own dearest brother, at least subscribing to the organizational idea of "a thing for every pile and a pile for everything." Scrolls and books were everywhere, stacked upon the floor, covering the desk, but very few actually sitting in the rather large bookshelf that was actually designated for them. In fact, several of the shelves seemed occupied with models, globes, and other knickknacks of interest rather than the leafy books. From his wall hung a picture showing off what appeared to be the entire Prower family, including an infant Tails being held by a female fox, obviously his mother, who stood next to an unfamiliar, smiling male fox who was much younger looking than Merlin. This was most likely Amadeus, the missing brother Manic had never met. The hedgehog's eyes narrowed as he noted the five torn lines that had been scratched across the faces of both Amadeus and his wife, obviously made by some nasty claws in a fit of rage.

&_Gee, anger much Merl?&_ Manic thought, unable to comprehend how anyone could hold so much hatred for a sibling that he'd actually try to expunge them from the family picture. Breaking his gaze from the disturbing portrait, Manic began to look around the room for anything resembling a file or such on former students. Making sure not to touch anything, the young drummer looked at the spines of the stacked books, hoping to find something useful. When nothing made itself apparent, the hedgehog moved on to the chest that seemed to overflow with papers of its own, opening it to reveal… even more papers, as well as a few extra robes and such. Deciding not to try to move things if he didn't have to, Manic closed the truck for later and turned towards the desk. In addition to its own compliment of books and papers, a set of glass beakers and tubes dominated the piece of furniture. Even more interesting, at least from Manic's point of view, was the set of three drawers sitting under the right side of the desk. Slowly, hoping to keep the noise of wood sliding on wood to a minimum, Manic opened all three, finding some writing utensils in the topmost drawer and more beakers in the bottommost. It was in the middle one that he found something that seemed odd. It was a key, small, short, and cast in brass. The light-fingered hedgehog gently hefted the key into his hand, rubbing a thumb over the piece of metal's teeth. Even through his gloves he could feel how sharp they were, indicating this key was new. So now the question was, why had Merlin had to have a brand new key made?

Curious now, Manic walked back over to the chest, once more opening it and looking inside. As before, papers and clothes greeted him, but this time Manic was not shy about moving them around. At the bottom of the trunk the young Prince found another interesting item, a tin box with a lock on its front, also brass just like the key. Picking the box up, Manic set it on the ground and fingered the key thoughtfully. Every bone in his body told the thief that this was what he'd broken into the room to find, but likewise, he wondered how safe it was to find out. Again, logic told him that, having protected the entire room with a hex, Merlin was less likely to have a special protective spell around on simple box, even if it was special. Instinct said otherwise, telling him that whatever was in this simple tin box, Merlin would gladly die to prevent from seeing the light of day. If this were anything else, anything at all, Manic would have simply walked away and let it be, come back for it some other time when he had a plan or a way to subvert its defenses. But still, he knew this was it, information about his mother written by someone who was not star-struck by her, who had actually gotten to know her before she had been the "Tragic Queen of Mobius."

Making his decision, Manic inserted the key and turned, closing his eyes as he did so. When blinding death did not come for him, the hedgehog resumed his pursuit of the desired knowledge he craved. Inside he found, not the files on former students he had expected, but several open letters upon which rested an ebony stone of purest dark onyx. What got Manic's attention, however, was the fact that each and every letter bore a broken piece of wax showing the seal of the royal family of Mobius; his own family. Carefully he lifted the small stone, no bigger than his palm, from its bed and lay it upon some errant papers before grabbing one of the letters and removing it from its protective envelope. On the paper inside, someone had written a message in a neat, proper handwriting that proved easy for Manic to read. And as he did so, his normally relaxed eyes widened in shock.

_To My Dearest Merlin;_

_It seems like an eternity since you last held me in your arms, under the stars of our beautiful planetarium as you showed me the patterns of the nightwinds. Even thus, I am most happy, for Mother and Father say I shall return to Shadakor at the end of the summer to complete my training in the magical arts, and I must admit to being quite excited._

_In regards to the question you posed in your last letter, my parents would be most happy to allow young Amadeus to journey to Mobotropolis, and you should not worry about him. I know you worry over what might happen to him, but he will be in good hands I assure you._

_I wish you would come to Mobotropolis, truthfully. The city is lovely this time of year, and with your hunger for knowledge it would a good experience for you, and you could finally peruse the Academy Library like you wanted to. And we could finally tell my parents…_

_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't nag you about leaving Shadakor, I understand why your sense of duty compels you to stay, but a girl can still wish. And who knows, perhaps it will come true. I long for the opportunity to take a stroll arm in arm with you in the Palace's hanging gardens, my love._

_Oh yes, before I forget, we are expecting a visit from the famed Oracle of Delphius. He sent my father a request for an audience, stating it to be a matter of great importance. I know how close he and your father are, so I am hoping you can shed some light on anything he tells us when my next letter arrives._

_Thinking of you forevermore_

_Princess Aleena Sophia Hedgehog_

For a few precious moments, Manic sat before the chest, the letter in his hand as he read it in disbelief. Carefully he looked back inside of the box where some thirty odd letters sat, each bearing the same seal. Even as he looked he couldn't believe what he had found out. It was too weird to contemplate. Everything he knew said it was impossible, but here was the evidence literally sitting in his hand.

"Mom and Merlin… were in love?" Even as these words left his lips, he was sent reeling backward as a blast of dark blue energy slammed into the chest that had only just before housed the incriminating box of letters. Quickly Manic turned around and saw none other than Merlin himself standing in the doorway, his hands positively crackling with more magical power, and his face ablaze with unrestrained fury as a growl echoed from his throat.

"How… DARE… you…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	6. Secrets and Fury

Tails Underground – Chapter 5 – Treachery Afoot

By Asher Tye

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Hope I haven't lost anybody to boredom. And hopefully next chapter will be up quicker.

**Arcane Emotions:** Well he did violently conquer their world and cruelly destroy their lives so… And if you think the beep hit the fan here, wait'll you see where it all lands in this chapter.

**Angelus-alvus:** Personally I don't like killing the main characters from the show off in my storied, that seems to betray the original intent of fanfiction, even if other people are able to do it fairly well. Now my own original characters on the other hand…

**Brave Kid: **Well here ya go… hope you enjoy, this one has a lot of action in it.

**Anthony Bault:** Well, since Tails is actually Merlin's nephew so he and the triplets wouldn't be siblings… "Cuz" however may just be a more accurate description for the little fox than Sonic realizes. 

**Snake15000:** Maybe yes, maybe no. That's all I'm saying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Please to be moving calmingly and peace-ess-fully through zhe gates if you would be being so kindest," said a young teenaged coyote as he stood outside the newly opened gate of Shadakor. For the briefest of moments, the procession of freshly arrived refugees stared in confusion at the young Mobian that had led them through the desert, promising them safety and protection against Robotnik. Though after a few weeks of traveling with their guide they were for the most part used to hearing how the teen managed to mangle the English language, it was still sometimes difficult to determine just what he said. Still, with the prospect of safety now before them and not simply a distant promise, the group were not about to quibble over details.

"Make sure ta check yerselves and yer children in with the men at the first few tents so we can keep a head count sugs," a female rabbit said, speaking in an accent equally as thick as, though more understandable than, her companion's. As the refugees crossed the threshold of the city gates, they saw guards dressed in robes and wearing swords on the other side, one in particular holding what appeared to be a vial of red liquid up to the gate's massive lock. While this somewhat disturbed a few of the fleeing Mobians, most were unfazed. But then most would have been unfazed had the coyote and rabbit lied to them and actually been taking them to Robotropolis for roboticization. Slowly the first of the band approached the aforementioned tents which were manned by more Mobians holding out parchment and quills for the refugees to write on. Unnoticed by the group, two of their number quietly slipped away before touching base with the registers, both figures swaddled in so many robes as to make it impossible to determine what they were, let alone who. As soon as they were out of sight, the smaller of the two pulled back his hood to reveal the decidedly wolfish features of Sleet the bounty hunter. The larger form next to him mimicked his actions and revealed himself to be none other than Dingo.

"We're in," Sleet observed casually as he turned back to watch the refugees checking themselves in at the tents, a disdainful look on his face as he did so. "I certainly hope there was a good reason for us to have to travel with those repugnant sods."

"Aren't we supposed to be trying to catch Sonic and his siblin's Sleet?" The wolf's disdainful look turned towards his partner, obviously displeased at being reminded of such a fact.

"That doesn't mean I have to ca…" Suddenly the wolf's voice was caught off as a purple gloved hand grabbed his snout from the shadows and yanked him inside an alleyway, an act that caused Dingo to faithfully follow him. Inside the alley it was dark, the sun only barely able to grant enough light to cast dark shadows, one of which was pulling on Sleet rather forcefully.

"You certainly took **::wheeze::** your sweet time **::wheeze::** getting here," an angry voice rasped at the duo. Sleet could barely make out a squat form with large bat-like ears and a spiral horn sticking out of a head sitting on a thick body wearing a cloak and cape. What got the professional minion's attention most though was the left hand of his assailant which ended, not in a set of fingers, but in the sharp from of a gloved claw. A pair of nasty eyes gazed out at the pair from the darkness, almost possessing a glow of their own that countered the warming effects of the sun. "Still, **::wheeze::** I suppose it is better late **::wheeze::** then never."

"What are you taking about old man?" Sleet asked, only to be clubbed in the face by the treacherous Naugus's clawed hand. "What was that for?"

"I told you before **::wheeze::** don't talk unless I tell you too!" Naugus angrily said. "You may speak now."

"Insufferable old goat," Sleet spoke, though he made sure to say so far under his breath that it was impossible for even Naugus's hypersensitive ears to hear. "What did you mean when you said we were late?"

"My plans are accelerating faster than I thought. **::wheeze:: **With any luck the biggest obstacle to my goals shall be gone by tonight!"

"Really, then why'd you need us for?" Dingo asked innocently. Immediately Sleet closed his eyes as he anticipated Naugus striking the hapless muscle-head, only to hear a soft chuckling coming from the dark wizard.

"At least one of you has the ability **::wheeze:: **to ask intelligent questions," the perpetually mixed up looking Mobian said. "Indeed, **::wheeze:: **why do I, the great and powerful Ixis Naugus, **::wheeze:: **require the assistance of two bumbling failures such as yourselves **::wheeze:: **if I have almost succeeded in obtaining what I want? The answer is quite simple." Naugus turned his back to the duo as he hands, such as they could, clasped each other behind his caped back. "I need you to kill the Archmage and his insipid grandson. **::wheeze::** In return for that, I will gift wrap the Sonic Underground **::wheeze::** and the city of Shadakor for you AND your odiferous master. **::wheeze::** Do we have a deal?"

"Why do you need us? You're obviously more powerful, what makes you think we'd have any better luck eliminating those two over you?"

"Amadeus…" Naugus hissed. "Because of the curse uttered upon me by that second-rate wretch for betraying him and his wife, **::wheeze:: **I can kill no member of his family, **::wheeze:: **without suffering a vengeful backlash of chaos magic from merely touching the keystone. ::**wheeze**:: Had I known he could perform such powerful death magic, **::wheeze:: **I would have been more careful to remain unseen before he died." Naugus turned back to face Sleet and Dingo, his eyes sparkling with a hateful light. "And if I cannot touch the keystone, **::wheeze:: **then all my plans are for naught."

"So this stone's important eh?" Dingo asked. "Well than why not just steal it?"

"I take back what I said about you asking intelligent questions, **::wheeze::**" Naugus said, snapping his claw at one of Dingo's massive ankles. "Only the Archmage or his chosen heir can break through the safeguards **::wheeze:: **that protect the Keystone of Shadakor. But, if both are dead…"

"I see. Very well then," Sleet said as he held out his right hand and took Naugus's own, shaking it in a sign of agreement. "The Sonic Underground and Shadakor in exchange for the keystone, we have a deal." Behind his back, the wolf held his left hand, deftly crossing his middle and index fingers where Naugus could not see.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia and Sonic were both very troubled, though they tried not to let it show on their faces. Between them Tails sat, his head in his hands as he sniffled lightly obviously upset over what he'd had to say. Indeed, Sonia was almost sorry she'd pushed the question so far, but it did explain somewhat the elder fox's less than understanding attitude in regards to his nephew's excursions out of the city. The pink hedgehog had no idea how hard she'd be on either of her brothers if one of them were to accidentally die on a mission, particularly if she had been against it to begin with. Still, if what Tails was saying was accurate, Amadeus hadn't been acting on pure recklessness; he'd be acting to save his wife.

Sonia looked to her brother, hoping he might have a way to help the troubled kit feel better, and was met with Sonic's concerned gaze, an unnerving sight to see indeed. Obviously the hedgehog's mind was occupied by something that troubled him.

'Tails, you… you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, or if you can't, but do you know where your dad went to save you mom before he…?" For once in his life, the blue hedgehog seemed most uncomfortable as he stared at the fox.

"My grandfather told me once… but I'm not sure…" Tails hiccupped.

"Please Tails, I need to know," Sonic insisted.

"Sonic you said…" Sonia's words were cut off as she received a look from Sonic that clearly told his pink sister to kindly shut-up. Between them, a miserable Tails rubbed his head.

"San… San… It starts with an F I think…"

"San Flamingo?" Sonic supplied, his large eyes closing as he spoke as though the mention of that name caused him some pain to think about as well. Tails lifted his furry hand, a small sheen of water in his eyes as he looked at his blue hero.

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly, a question Sonia was curious to see answered as well. As far as the pink princess was concerned, there had been some commotion over the port city when she'd been younger. Lady Windermere and several of her noble friends had been particularly morose over an even that had transpired in that far off local but, being only five years old herself, Sonia had little recollection of what had happened, but did that mean Sonic would say the same.

When the Freedom Fighters were just starting out, we had a cell set up in San Flamingo," Sonic explained. "Supposedly they were good. I never got to meet any of them, but from what I heard Robotnik couldn't touch 'em. They kept San Flamingo in a state of chaos for years. And then… then they got wiped out."

"Wiped out?"

"Robotnik caught them all during a mission and, rather than roboticize them, he killed them with their own explosives. More importantly, someone betrayed the group to him," Sonic looked Tails straight in the eyes, unsure as to whether or not he should say what he was about to. "Supposedly, the group was getting help from two foxes that weren't from the area."

"My… my parents!" Tails exclaimed, understanding dawning on him. Foxes were rare on Mobius, and the chances of two other appearing in the same area Miles's own parents had died in and also being from out of town were practically nonexistent.

"That's… that's what I'm thinking," Sonic said, crestfallen.

"Sonic, what's wrong," Sonia asked, concerned as to why this was obviously not good from the hedgehog's perspective.

"Sonia, one of the foxes was the one that betrayed the cell. If that's the case…"

"NO!!" Tails yelled, on his feet with a speed that would have made Sonic himself proud if he wasn't the one the kit's anger was directed at. "My Dad would NEVER help Robotnik! NEVER!!" Sonic held up both his hands defensively, hoping to calm his new friend down.

"Calm down, keed, I'm not saying he did, just what's been the popular belief."

"Well its wrong!" Tails yelled, his eyes taking on a familiar glowing appearance the blue hedgehog knew was not a good change.

"Okay, okay, I understand how you feel. I'd feel the same way if it were my Uncle Chuck." At Sonic's words the fox-sorcerer visibly calmed down, much to both hedgehogs' collective relief.

"Okay, so now that we've established Mr. Prower was indeed not a guilty party, what do we do?" Sonia asked. "I hate to say this, but even with us believing Amadeus was innocent of any wrong doing, the other Freedom Fighters might not be so understanding if they find out."

"So they won't find out," Sonic said with finality. "Far as I'm concerned, they don't need to know. That all right with you big guy?"

"I don't know if I like people thinking my dad was some sort of traitor…" Tails said, looking somewhat miserable. This was most definitely not news he had wanted to learn about. Though he'd known his parents had died Freedom Fighters, he'd actually rather hoped they were something of unknown heroes rather than suspected traitors.

"So we prove 'em wrong. Bet ol' Buttnik's got all sorts of records in his computer system. Once we win the war, I bet that'll tell us who did the deed and prove your pop was just tryin' to make it there to stop the massacre."

"You… You think so?"

"Know so, kid, I know so." As Tails took some delight from this little pep talk, Sonia pulled her brother over and whispered to him.

"Why are you making it sound like Tails is practically a Freedom Fighter?" she asked, not bothering with tact Sonic could use to stall on the question.

"Especially since I won't be letting you insolent little brats make him one," an angry voice growled. Sonic and Sonia looked in the direction of the voice just as a green form slammed hard into the ground before them. The form turned out to be the quivering body of a bruised and still smoldering Manic curled tightly into a protective ball. He had been thrown by none other than Merlin Prower who stood before them, his eyes crimson with anger and looking very much like he wouldn't mind giving the thief's siblings the same treatment he had gotten.

"Manic!" the remaining Prince and Princess yelled as they rushed to their injured brother's side, Tails following behind them.

"What's the deal Merlin!? Who do you think you are?!" Sonic demanded, his fingers curling into a ball. As if in response twin balls of flame appeared around the elder fox's left hand, traveling simultaneously up and down in the air and creating a rather frightening looking staff in the wizard's hand. Its shaft was made of blackened oak and it bottom ended in what looked to be a fist sized not of wood. At its top, held in place by a wooden representation of a bird's talons, was a skull of pure crystal, its eyes shimmering in the sunlight. From the point wherein crystal met wood, two strings of beads colored red, black, and silver hung, terminating in large feathers at their ends, one darkest black, the other purest white in color.

"I want you gone, hedgehogs!! And if I must force you to run away with your tails between your legs, than so be it!!" Merlin growled as he gripped the staff with his second hand as well. Suddenly, a small figure interposed itself between the mage and his quarry.

"NO!" Tails cried, words that seemed to be echoed by the small Clockwerk who sat beside him. "Grandpa said you weren't allowed to hurt them or make them leave!"

"Out of the way Miles," Merlin said, his voice calming noticeably as he spoke to the kit, even as the eyes of his staff flared hostilely.

"No! I won't let you use that staff on them, you'll hurt them!" Tails defiantly retorted, quickly taking a defensive position before his friends.

"Kids, get to safety, now," Sonia commanded the children that had previously gathered to meet Sonic. Sensing the imminent danger, the children quickly obeyed.

"That is the idea my dear nephew, now MOVE!" Realizing he'd be no match for his Uncle in a fair fight, Tails opted instead for a quick and hopefully unexpected strike as he launched a fist forward.

"Gigani Gan!" Just as before with the SWATbots, spears of rock and sand shot forward from the ground before the young fox, heading straight for his uncle. With reflexes that belied his age, Merlin spun his staff in one hand for one rotation, terminating the spin to swing the skull of the staff before him. As Tails's spell reached the space the skull had swung though, the earthy spears shattered as though striking a solid wall, well away from their intended target.

"Impressive Miles, would that you would show such skills during your training exercises," an unscathed Merlin commented as the dust settled.

"I'm not done yet," Tails yelled as his twin tails spin rapidly to shoot his body forward as he charged at his Uncle. "Ferani Pickaye!" A ball of fire launched itself from his hand towards Merlin, exploding just before it could strike the wizard's form. Almost immediately the flames were drawn into a vacuum, their existence reduced to nothing more than a ball resting in Merlin's outstretched hand. With a wicked smile on his face, Tails yelled, "Now Clockwerk!!"

"Tick-Tock, Tick-TOCK!!" At the young vulpine's command, the mechanical pig suddenly appeared, having taken to the sky via its propeller to keep out of the fight. As Merlin turned to face his unlikely attacker, Clockwerk's metallic jaws opened and a nozzle extended from his mouth. Quickly the tiny robot sent expelled five small grayish balls from the nozzle, watching as each one was deflected by the staff. Where on the ground they landed, however, each of the spheroid projectiles began to release black smoke into the air, surrounding the aged fox in an obscuring curtain.

"Block this one, Gigani oomph!"

"I grow tired of this game!" Tails never got to finish the spell, however, as an intense and cold blast of wind not only dispelled the smoke but sent the diminutive kitsune sailing head over heels back into a nearby wall. Wasting no time, Merlin pointed the crystal skull of his staff at Clockwerk. The assembled watched in amazement as the formerly inanimate skull opened its mouth and shot forth a beam of energy, obliterating the hapless machine as it floated in the sky.

"Clockwerk!" a distressed Tails cried as he watched his mechanical pet get destroyed.

"I've told you before, Miles, not to get distracted by your toys," Merlin said as he lowered his staff's head to aim at his now winded nephew. "A good strategy but all for naught."

"Geez!" Sonic yelled as he revved up his feet to try to get his friend away from his impending death. Too late Sonic watched the beam of light fly from the skull's mouth and strike the young foxling. "NO!!"

"AH!" Tails screamed as he suddenly floated past Sonic. For a few minutes the blue hedgehog felt very confused as he watched his friend bounce gently off a nearby building before coming to rest on a wooden barrel, a bubble of sorts encasing his form. Understanding flashed across the fox's face as he began to beat against the round walls of his new prison futily.

"Now for you three nuisances," the eldest son said menacingly.

"Bring it on, creepy, I still owe you for what you did to Manic!" Sonic yelled as he charged. His speed proved enough to break through Merlin's defenses as he kicked the fox in the face, somersaulting away after doing so. "And this time it's for real!!"  
"Don't flatter yourself, hedgehog," Merlin declared, suddenly grabbing Sonic's leg as he moved through the air, "it was real last time too."

Foxes are physically stronger than hedgehogs. It is a fact of nature and one Sonic became acutely aware of as he was thrown savagely away to slam into a hand made of compressed sand that had arisen from the ground before him, grabbing the blue royal and holding him tightly.

"Pathetic…" Merlin intoned as he turned back towards the original focus of his rage and the sister that was all that was left to protect him.

"I don't know what you think gives you the right to behave so uncivilized, Mr. Prower," Sonia said as she moved towards the mage, "but this ends here." Extending her arms outward, Sonia began to spin around, faster and faster, until she began to resemble a fairly large pink tornado.

"You're right my dear, it does," Merlin said as he pointed his staff again. Once more the mouth opened and a fiery snake extended from it, wrapping itself around the spinning pink tornado and rising into the air, making a firestorm of heat and flame. Once the flames completely covered the tornado, Sonia stopped spinning, dropping to her knees and gasping as she clutched her throat.

"I imagine it's difficult to get enough oxygen while you're spinning that fast," Merlin said as he approached the stricken girl, "more than likely impossible when I heat up all the air around you, isn't it?" Before Sonia could escape, Merlin touched her chest with the skull of his staff, sending a bolt of electric energy charging through the hapless female's body.

"Aaaagh!!" Sonia screamed as she fell backwards into unconsciousness.

"Sonia!" Sonic yelled, finally managing to break free of his sandy restraints. "That's it! I don't care who you are or what you can do, you're going down!" Like lightning Sonic charged the fox in a straight line, forgoing evasion in favor of a massive build up of speed. Only a few feet before his target, the hedgehog leapt and curled up, aiming a deadly spin attack at the wizard's midsection. From his bubble prison Tails's eyes widened as he watched his blue idol go straight through his powerful Uncle.

"Uncle Merlin!!" the young kit cried, concern for his relative overshadowing his anger at the elder fox's behavior.

"Take that you mangy mage," Sonic snapped as he landed and turned to watch the fox fall. Instead of falling, however, Merlin's body simply evaporated into smoke. Realizing his danger, Sonic turned to run only to find orange-furred fingers suddenly clamp around his throat.

"You are a persistent opponent to say the least, Prince Hedgehog," Merlin said as he lifted the struggling teen into the air to meet his gaze, "but I am afraid this conflict was a foregone conclusion!" So saying the elder fox reared back his hand and slammed his hedgehog captive into the stone wall of a building. Before Sonic could catch his breath, he screamed as pain raced through his back as he was raked across the abrasive wall, his sharp quills tearing chunks of stone from the wall as he was. Fortunately the pain in his back stopped as he was pulled of the wall, but only until he found his head crashing through a vertical wooden beam.

"Sonic!" Tails now cried as he redoubled his efforts to break free and help his friends. Merlin, meanwhile, was not done.

"Your speed is your biggest asset, hedgehog, and without it you are helpless. Leave this city now and I'll spare your sister and your wretched brother."

"I may not be able to run," Sonic said as he suddenly swung his feet and kicked his opponent in the face, "but I ain't helpless!" Now back with his feet on the ground, Sonic prepared to employ more of his high-speed striking tactics, only to find that the ground he was standing on, as well as his sneakers, had fused together to become crystal, trapping him quite effectively where he stood.

"Yes Sonic, I assure you, you are." Once more the mouth of the crystal skull opened as Merlin prepared to blast Sonic. Unwilling to meet his potential demise with eyes closed, the blue hedgehog glared at what could easily be his death.

"STOP!!" barked a command that broke both combatants out of their death stare. Both turned their heads to see the ancient form of the Archmage leaning on a staff of his own, those this one seemed designed more for supporting the aged fox's weight as he walked over casting magic. On his face the Archmage held a look of both confusion and disappointment.

"This is of no concern to you, father, this is between myself and the hedgehogs," Merlin said.

"Yeah, and you seem more concerned with beatin' our brains in than trying to resolve it," Sonic shot back. "You didn't even bother to tell us what we did wrong; you just attacked Manic and then Sonia and me. You even attacked Tails."

"Merlin!?"  
"I moved him and put him where he could come to no harm," Merlin said defensively, pointing to the bubble little Tails was still trapped in. "And as to what your sibling did, it is merely an extension of your presence in this city where you are NOT WANTED!!"

"Merlin, my son, please calm yourself and explain what young Manic did to offend you so deeply you would attack them so flagrantly?"

"I found that green little sneak in my room, rifling through my chest as though he had permission to do so."

"Had to…" a weakened voice said as Manic began to stir. "Was looking for… Mom…"

"What?" both Merlin and Sonic asked, though Sonic's voice sounded concerned whereas Merlin's voice was that of contempt.

"You know something… about Mom…" Manic said as he pointed a shaking finger at Merlin. "Letters…" The green hedgehog's hand dropped as he lost consciousness again, while Merlin's features went dark.

"You… FILTHY little URCHIN!" he raged, his staff, deadly light radiating from the shining skull. "I will KILL YOU!!"

"MERLIN!! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!!!" the Archmage called, stopping his elder son in his tracks. For a brief moment, Sonic hoped the old sage had finally regained control of his bad tempered off-spring. Sadly, such a hope was soon dashed, as the son turned on the father, a disgusted look on his face.

"Command? You command? ME?!" The fox-mage's body seemed to tremble with rage.

"Listen to me, Merlin, these hedgehogs are not enemies, not yours or mine," the Archmage explained. "I understand you are upset, but they have no way of knowing…"

"Listen to you, obey you, that's all I ever hear old man," Merlin growled. "I listened to you and allowed Amadeus and Rosemary to leave the city and help this pathetic resistance and now both are dead! I obeyed you and because of that lost Aleena to a fool who left her to Robotnik's mercy! I obeyed you and let these _children_ remain in the city and thus they have not only almost convinced Miles to follow in his father's footsteps, but also dared to violate the sanctity of my chambers for their own ends!! As I knew they would!!"

"I understand you frustration but…" Before he could finish, the Archmage was forced to throw up a defensive spell to deflect the power of Merlin's attack.

"SILENCE!!" Merlin yelled. "I am tired of listening to you! I am tired of you're plaintive reassurances of understanding…"

"Merlin don't…" Power exploded from Merlin as he raised his staff in the air, the air around him moving into violent winds that picked up the sand in a miniature sandstorm.

"You are my father, and my family, and because of that I refuse to raise my hand against you now. But I am through taking orders from you, through staying where I am unwelcome and my warnings go unheeded." The sandstorm picked up speed as it began to condense around the fox. Nearby, the bubble that had once encased Tails burst releasing him to land with a hard bump on the barrel he'd been set. Quickly the two-tailed fox moved over to the injured Sonic, though his eyes never left his howling uncle. The sand coalesced as Merlin's feet began to lift into the air. "I take my leave of you, father. I will never see you again." And with that, the storm shot into the sky before the stunned group as Merlin Prower departed from the city of Shadakor. Unseen by the assembled, a chuckling face could be seen in one of the alleys that had not been completely destroyed as a figure cackled quietly in undisguised mirth.

"Finally… He's gone…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning

Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light

Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode

Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continued…


	7. The Plot Revealed

Tails Underground

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I had a writer's block. I get those with stories that last longer than five or six chapters unfortunately. On the plus side, it usually only happens once during a story so the next chapters shouldn't be as hugely delayed as this one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Chapter 7 – Plot Revealed  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Manic held his head as he groggily lifted himself off the bed, a pained groan escaping his lips as he did so. His eyes opened quickly as he felt what could only be bandages wrapped tightly around his head. For a brief moment he wondered what had happened to put him in bandages, only to remember as his memory quickly unfuzzed. He'd been caught where he wasn't supposed to be, in Merlin's room, and the old fox had been furious to say the least. The next thing the green Freedom Fighter had known, he'd been running for his life though the Tower, rather unsuccessfully dodging blasts of energy as he did so. He remembered quite vividly the burning sensation of the mage fire as it struck home, as well as the blows of the bits and pieces of rock blown off the wall by any misses. Clearly evasion was not easy under such cramped circumstances.

Slowly the green hedgehog lifted himself into a sitting position, his whole body aching as he did so. Gone were his fanny-pack and vest, replaced by more bandages that wrapped over his tan chest where he'd taken a direct blast from Merlin. The young drummer groaned as his naked hand touched his head, the dull pain plain to feel.

"You're up," said Sonic in a flat voice. Not realizing he hadn't been alone, Manic made the regrettable choice to look at his elder brother, a movement that caused his splitting head to scream in more pain. The blue hedgehog's back was also bandaged thanks to his being dragged viciously over a brick wall. It was his elder brother's face, however, that caused the green hedgehog to cringe. It was rare that the normally easygoing Sonic felt the need to display any sort of anger at anyone other than his sworn enemy Dr. Robotnik, but if the scowl on his face was any indicator, he was positively furious with his brother.

"Hey Sonic," Manic said timidly. 

"'Hey Sonic?' Please tell me you have more to say than just 'Hey Sonic,'" the blue hedgehog said in an irritated voice.

"I kinda screwed up, didn't I?" There was no real need to ask this question, particularly since Manic had only lost consciousness just as it had become very apparent Merlin was indeed going to leave.

"Screwed up doesn't even begin to describe it Manic, not even close," Sonic responded. "You blew it… BIG time."

"I guess sorry 's not really gonna cut it huh?" the green teen said with a short laugh. Almost immediately Sonic's angry expression transformed into on of open hostility.

"No jokes, Manic, you don't get that right now," he growled. "Sonia's upstairs begging the Archmage's forgiveness for all the trouble you've caused…"

"Wasn't all my fault, Prower's the one who flew off the handle," Manic mumbled to himself, sure his brother had not heard him. As it seemed all too often was the case lately, Manic proved to be wrong about this as well. 

"Why, cause he wouldn't hand over private letters between himself and our mother? Is that why it's his fault and not yours!" Sonic yelled. "This isn't a game Manic. There are people out there right now who are comparing us to Robotnik thanks to you. Do you realize Merlin is gone! Do you grasp that concept?"

"I know Sonic, but it's not like…"

"What? What is it not like?" Sonic asked. "The Archmage is an old man, Tails is not even fully trained and there hasn't been time to train any real mages since this place sequestered itself. Merlin was their best weapon if Chubber-bolts attacked, and he's gone now."

"So, what are we going to do now? Do we leave?"

"We can't…"

"But you said the refugees…"

"…are defenseless now if the Archmage can't keep up the barrier. We can't leave, especially since we're the cause of the problem." With that Sonic stood. "And we can't save the world if people think they can't trust us either."

"What about the kid?" Manic asked. There as no need to elaborate on just who he was talking about.

"Locked in his room," Sonic stated. "He hasn't come out since Merlin left…" Suddenly the blue hedgehog got to his feet. "Look, I'm glad you're all right, Manic, but right now I need to be by myself. You gave us a big problem and now Sonia and I have to find a way to fix it." So saying, Sonic crossed the room to the door, and left his brother in darkness.

Pain raced through his body as Manic put some weight on his leg, damaged through the mistreatment it had suffered when Merlin had forced his small body through a solid wall. Normally this would have been plenty of reason for the green hedgehog to lay back down on his bed and rest, but this was anything but a normal situation. 

Sonic was angry at him, Sonia was no doubt furious at him, and, truth be told, he was just a little put out with himself too. He'd always known the fine line he tended to walk could easily cause trouble for all of them, trouble they didn't need, and yet he'd always assumed anything bad Sonia and Sonic could talk their way out of. Even when he'd accidentally stolen all the money from that baron, thanks to being tricked by Sleet and Dingo, they'd been able to help him clear his name and right the wrong. Now, as a result of his actions, Manic had potentially alienated an entire city, weakened it so that Robotnik could easily crush it if its location was ever revealed, and that fact was making him feel like a first class heel.

And yet, as he reached the objective of his little trek, none of this did anything to stop him as he reached into his orange fanny-pack and pulled out the black stone he'd palmed before Merlin had found him. Being a thief, and by nature intimately knowledgeable of artifacts he shouldn't be, Manic had recognized the shaft of onyx as a memory stone, a storehouse of memories and experiences used to help their owners recall important events in their lives. Ferrel had had one, and indeed it had passed to Manic when his beloved Master had been roboticized, a personal reminder of the man who'd raised him. And now he had one that belonged to Merlin, which the fox sorcerer had found valuable enough to hide from the world but not destroy. And it had been in the same locked box as the telling letters had been in. What were the odds that the memories contained didn't have a connection? 

Carefully he fingered the stone in his bare hand, hating himself for holding it, but unwilling to let it go. What Sonic had said was true, he didn't have any real right to see what was in this stone, but at the same time, he was very tired of searching for a better option. Sonia had been placed with Lady Wyndermere, Sonic had been given to Uncle Chuck. Manic had been placed in a neighborhood where he had been promptly stolen and it had only been by sheer luck that the one who'd stolen him had taken him to Ferrel rather than leave him in a dumpster somewhere. And, though Ferrel had done as good a job as he could considering he had felt partially responsible for Manic's predicament, the Thief Lord had had many people he'd needed to care for, and Manic had found himself independent at a fairly early age. Though he'd loved the old thief, the green hedgehog was very aware of the fact that he was a responsibility to Ferrel, and a potential student, but not his son.

It burned within him to know what it was Merlin knew about his mother, to finally see the woman who had given him life, even if only through the eyes of another.

And yet, as he stared into the black surface, Sonic's words rang in his ears, his accusations loud and clear, tainting what he wanted to think was a victory. As he stared at his haggard reflection in the stone, he had to ask if it was true.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Up in the top most section of the Tower, just as Sonic had told his little brother, Tails sat at his workbench, his mind absorbed in the work that lay before him. Carefully, bit by bit, screw by screw, the little kitsune worked to rebuild his beloved little mechanical friend Clockwerk. He'd been toiling for days, working bits and pieces of scrap together according to the little robot's design specs, refusing all contact with practically everyone, even taking his meals in solitude as he worked. The winds that abounded around the ancient edifice brought him information, the whisperings of the servants, the thoughts of the people. There was fear that he was hurting himself, all locked up within his rooms, alone. And of course, as one of the last two members of the powerful Prower bloodline that protected the city still present, that gave the citizenry cause to be concerned.

The truth was the kit felt lousy. At least he would have felt lousy, if he didn't feel so numb. A full day of crying had spent all the tears he had, and it still didn't feel like enough. He'd had such high hopes when he'd set off to attend the concert in Silk City. He'd get to hear his favorite band, in a passive way he'd be supporting the resistance, he might even have scored a free souvenir that would have made him the envy of every other kid in Shadakor, and even some of the adults. And then he'd met the band themselves, not only met them, he'd helped them. Okay so they'd really helped him, but he'd almost died of excitement as he considered the possibilities. Surely such great heroes could help him do what he on his own had failed to do, convince his Uncle and Grandfather that Shadakor should add its might more directly to helping to free Mobius of the tyranny of Robotnik. He'd seen his Uncle in action, watched him as he'd not merely defeated a legion of SWATbots that had followed a band of refugees to the city, but erased them from existence. And if he didn't have to keep the barrier up, Tails was very sure his Grandfather was an even greater power.

And so he'd tempted the trio, fed them just enough information to get them interested in seeing the city, in meeting the Archmage, and then led them straight here. 

Never in a million years had he considered how badly that could go. He knew Merlin possessed a temper, but he had never seen the elder fox lose it so thoroughly as when he'd met his nephew's beloved heroes. And in his naiveté, or perhaps in his arrogance, the kit had simply assumed this display of anger had merely been about his disobedience in leaving the city.

On the desk at his elbow, a green crystal the size and shape of half a baseball pulsed, its light attracting the apprentice magician's notice.

"I know, I know Clockwerk, I'm working as fast as I can," the fox stated, his voice decidedly neutral over the normal excited tone it held whenever he worked upon his passion. Once more the stone pulsed, as though stating that had not been the question it had asked. Tails remembered how long ago it had been that his Uncle had taught him how to energize such crystal. 

&& && && &&

_"This is a very important technique Miles," the elder sorcerer had said as he'd placed the then spherical crystal before his nephew. "With it, you can impart a touch of your life-force into the crystal."_

_"Why would I want to do that?" the confused kit had asked as he stared at the jewel. Though certainly pretty look at, the fox couldn't for the life of him understand why anyone, including his venerated uncle, would want to imbue a part of himself into such a thing, especially when so much more could be done._

_"It imparts a bit of yourself into the crystal, and makes it, or any part of it, an extension of your will, a conduit for your power."_

_"You're talking about making artifacts," Miles guessed. "A mage has to infuse a part of his magic into an object to grant it magic of its own, that's why they have to be recharged when the magic is spent."_

_"Yes and no," the fox mage patiently explained. "This technique does not simply imbue the rock with magical properties; it fills it with your own essence." As he spoke, the powerful wizard opened a pouch at his side, in which his nephew could see what looked like a fine green powder. "And once you have done this, you can make the crystal do a lot of things for you." Grabbing a handful of the green dust, Merlin tossed it casually into the air. Energy began to build, summoned by the will of the mage himself as he raised his hand. "Aeroni Roan!" The wind caught the dust and it swirled and convalesced before the foxes, the individual particles of dust coming together quickly to from the fearsome shape of a wyvern._

_"An Air Elemental!" Miles yelled, his eyes wide in amazement as the magical creature hovered before him. "But… but you said those take a ritual to summon!"_

_"Normally yes, but as I said, this technique is extremely useful." Once more Merlin raised his hand, pointing at the flying monster. "Aeroni Pickaye!" On command the air elemental suddenly exploded but, rather than being destroyed, instead became a flock of about twenty small air elementals. Again did their master gesture, this time towards a rather large boulder that sat nearby._

_"Uncle, won't touching ground destroy them?"_

_"Watch and learn Miles, watch and learn." The flock of mini wyverns raced towards the stone where, rather than dissipating thanks to their natural weakness, they began to work together and lifted the boulder high into the air. "The crystal is an extension of my will, my magic. Since it is a part of the various elementals, I can channel my power into it and render them immune to the earth's touch the same as if I were riding one myself." With the demonstration completed, the flyers let the boulder go, dropping it roughly back to the ground. Their task completed, the wyverns returned to their master, docilely hovering about him as though the tamest of pets. "These elementals are also much easier to control, thanks to the crystals. They are not simply servants summoned to do a job, they are me, albeit a very small part." Miles's eyes widened as he thought about this. Suddenly, the elementals all dissipated, the crystal dust flying back into the pouch Merlin had previously kept it. _

&& && && &&

It had taken a solid week of trying, with Merlin patiently working on it with him, but eventually Tails had learned the technique, and successfully had he transferred a small portion of his own life-force into the rock. Rather than follow in his Uncle's footsteps and grind the stone to powder, however, the young fox had figured out a way to use shards of the rock for his own purposes. He'd already poured over the books they'd had on mechanical engineering and robotics, and the only thing stopping him from trying his hand at constructing such a golem for himself was his lack of any way to power or control it. He could make the shell, forge the gears and such, but without something with which to construct the fine circuitry needed to deliver power and commands to the machine's parts, all the robots had been little more than overly intricate toys. The magical stones had changed that.

When he'd proudly demonstrated the success of his first Clockwerk, the Archmage and Merlin had both praised their youngest relation's accomplishments, a fact that had made the kit swell with pride as he'd worked to improve his ability with technology and magic. Though before the war Shadakor had been, at least according to old pictures and such, a beautiful city, it had always been completely dependent on magic to supply for its needs. While this was wonderful, it didn't take someone of Tails's IQ to realize that Shadakor had been limiting itself, a weakness that became very apparent as the city had fallen on hard times and he'd watched his beloved grandfather become frailer and frailer with each day as he exerted his powers to protect them. The idea of a legion of Clockwerk robots, all powered by the crystal Miles had managed to empower, had sprung forth from the kit's fertile mind and not let him go. 

Once more Tails tightened a bolt, securing the metallic jaw of Clockwerk. Though he had several crystal shards, as well as the spare parts to build any number of the helpful little constructs to go with them, this particular one, bigger than the rest, was the favored one of the fox sorcerer, and typically got the latest, and least tested, upgrades over the normally dormant group. Once more the crystal pulsed, as though demanding some sort of timetable for when it would regain its mobility.

"I'm working as fast as I can Clockwerk," the fox said in irritation, a mood he was unused to where his most prized project was concerned. The little robot before him was nearly complete; thanks in no small part to the parts he'd managed to salvage from the one Merlin had destroyed. Thankfully the powerful mage had not released his full fury upon the machine; otherwise his nephew would have been lucky to recover the powered stone.

Finally Tails looked at the nearly completed automaton, and growled in frustration as one of the gears he had meticulously sculpted from his ever dwindling supply of scrap metal failed to fit. Normally the fox took such setbacks in stride, after all he had countless working spares, but on this day when so many of his mistakes had come home to roost, such a failure as being unable to create a simple gear caused him notable aggravation.

"What's wrong with me?" the kitsune angrily asked. Gifted at the art of mechanical engineering, Tails should have been able to cobble together a new Clockwerk in less than a morning's work, and that was only if he'd needed to do it from scratch, as he was doing so now. Angrily the kit slammed his tools down on his desk and stood. Immediately the crystals began to pulse, as if trying to catch his attention. "SHUT UP!" the vulpine yelled as he whirled around and sent the half completed robot and the crystals used to give it life flying. Just as suddenly as they'd started flashing, the crystals stopped, not wishing to incur anymore of their master's wrath. 

As he looked at the mess he'd made, for a few brief moments Tails felt guilty. This feeling was quickly drowned out again by the anger he felt over the current situation. Was this how his own father had felt as death had enclosed himself and his wife, so utterly helpless and hatefully angry?

Turning his back on his incomplete project, Tails grabbed his vest and, for the first time in several days, left his room. He did not know where he was going, but he just couldn't stay here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do by himself that he couldn't do with Manic, but at this point he didn't trust himself to be around his (nominally) younger brother without blowing his top, and that was not something Manic needed right now. How often had they told the green hedgehog that his bad habits were going to get them all into trouble, and how often had they? In his heart, Sonic had always believed Manic knew where the lines were that he wasn't supposed to cross; when his somewhat unorthodox skills and intrusive nature would be a liability rather than a benefit. Even when others, including Sonia, told him that Manic needed to be watched, monitored, Sonic had always been confident in his little brother's self control.

And now he wasn't so sure. Sonic had recovered fairly quickly from the injuries inflicted on him by Merlin, and he'd actually gotten a chance to go out and survey the damage that had been done; and he hadn't liked what he'd found. The tension was palpable throughout the citizenry, particularly where the refugees were concerned. He didn't need to have any sort of special training to know that panic could set in at any moment. The people were afraid, their protectors had been weakened, and all they knew was that it was the hedgehogs' fault. 

"Not exactly the stage I'm used to playin'," Sonic murmured as he noticed a few daggers being glared in his direction. Of course the moment he turned to try to explain, a look of fright came over the citizens' faces and they scurried away, afraid of any sort of retaliation. "Manic, what have you done?" Even the children he'd talked to yesterday, so enthused at having a chance to meet what they'd considered a real life hero at the time, were avoiding him like the plague.

"You ain't exactly welcome round here anymore," a voice observed, causing Sonic to turn in its direction. Looking at the hedgehog, his arms crossed and a nasty scowl on his face, stood a bulldog, the cat Kick from before standing next to him with a similar look on his face.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with opportunistic parasites," Sonic warned the duo, correctly guessing that the dog was the Carby fellow Kick had mentioned earlier.

"Ah, the Prince is too good to talk to his subjects is he?" Carby asked, loud enough for those in the vicinity to hear. "First he chases away a good man who was only trying to help us, and now he doesn't wanna talk to us." Deciding this was neither a conversation he wanted to continue nor a rumor he wanted to start, Sonic stalked up to the bulldog.

"What're you playing at?" the hedgehog hissed, hoping his voice did not carry enough for others to hear.

"I'm merely wondering why, after causing us so much trouble, the 'great' Sonic Underground remains within the city, imposing on the hospitality of our already overtaxed Archmage while He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named remains outside our walls, ravaging our world with HIS kingdom," the bulldog spoke allowed, a satisfied smirk on his face. "And after weakening us so thoroughly too. One has to wonder whether or not you are on our side after all." For a good long moment, Sonic fought the urge to punch this nasty Mobian in his face. It would have made him feel so good to act on his impulse, but the blue Prince was smart enough to know how damaging such an act would be to him in the long run. It would look like the Sonic Underground were trying shut this man up, and thus lend credence to what he was saying. Unfortunately, it is a fact that one can make every intelligent and correct decision one can, and still end up on the losing side of a conflict. Thus was the case for Sonic now as a new voice piped up to his side, that belonging to the same raccoon/lizard that had been so dazed the day before. 

"Why? Why did you come here? Just to make us suffer more?" the Mobian asked. "I watched as my wife and children were slaughtered before my eyes, unable to do anything. I came here because I thought it was safe, but you've done everything you can to make sure it's not anymore."

"It's not like that," Sonic tried to explain. "We didn't mean to cause any harm, we just followed Miles…" Immediately Sonic wished he hadn't mentioned the two-tailed fox's name.

"Miles? The Archmage's troublemaking grandson?" another voice asked.

"Doesn't that stupid kid know how dangerous it is to just bring people here?" someone else cried. A crowd was forming and, for once in his life, Sonic did not like being the center of attention. Oddly enough it was Carby who called for calm to remain.

"Now, now, we can't very well blame the kid. He's just a cub, though one who's obviously had stars shoved in his eyes from all the baloney tales bein' told about these hedgehogs being heroes," he said, shifting the blame squarely back on Sonic's shoulders, a position the hedgehog did not dare overturn as it would place his young friend in jeopardy. 

"Okay, you're right, we shoulda known better," Sonic reluctantly admitted, "but you gotta believe it, we only came here to help."

"Some help," Kick snidely stated. "Thanks to your stupid brother, all we have left to protect us if He-Who-Can't-Be-Named comes is an old fox who's already being taxed beyond his years and a young one who barely avoids being non-magic. And for what? So you could find out about your momma? Some heroes." Had his mind not been trying hard to defend his family and himself, Sonic might have thought to question how the cat had found out about that particular bit of news. As it was, however, with the crowd apparently growing madder and madder at him, Sonic had little time to think. Without warning a rock came sailing through the air, narrowly missing the hedgehog thanks only to his superior reflexes.

"That's enough of that!" another voice barked as members of the city guard broke into the crowded area. The Archmage, having anticipated how easily his city could now become destabilized, had put his soldiers on high alert. Although there was little they could do against a full-fledged uprising, they weren't about to allow their city to tear itself apart, even if quite a few of them agreed with the mob's current assessment. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor this one time, Sonic took advantage of the temporary holes made by the guards and ran. 

In an alleyway, hidden from the prying eyes of the crowd, Naugus smiled a wicked smile as he let his control over the raccoon/lizard lapse. The broken were child's play for him to control, and his own minions had done well to start that little fracas. His smile grew even broader as images of Shadakor burning to the ground, its helpless population enslaved against the wishes of his hated master, danced through his mind. And through it all, the keystone would soon be his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonia looked at the Archmage as the ancient fox sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he dealt with the headache that had landed on his aged shoulders. Though she could understand his problems, the hedgehog Princess dared not speak, lest she say the wrong thing.

"Every avenue I look towards, I see no way to help it," the Archmage murmured into the spell book that lay open before him. 

"Sir?" Sonia asked.

"My plan to save this city hinged on Merlin's presence, but now…"

"Lord Archmage, I can't tell you how sorry I… we all are," Sonia intoned. "Had we… had I known what would happen if we came here, we would not have come to Shadakor." The ancient fox favored her with a compassionate smile.

"My dear, I am not so feeble minded as I may appear," he said in a placating tone. "I had my chance to ask you to leave before this ugly business began. I knew there would be bad blood between yourselves and Merlin, his history with your mother virtually assured it. But I had hoped time would have, if not healed his wounds, at least allowed them to close over and become hardened. I should have known the wound I inflicted on my eldest son would not heal unattended, only fester."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked. Though the pink hedgehog was loathe to pry into the private lives of the foxes, she couldn't help but wonder what wound a Mobian as kind-hearted and generous as the Archmage could possibly inflict on one of his own children.

"As your brother Manic discovered, Merlin and Aleena were very much in love. It started simple enough, I believe. When we were originally approached by your grandparents to train their daughter in the art of magic, I gave the task to Merlin. I never imagined that the two of them would eventually fall in love, but eventually, they planned to wed, plans that the Oracle of Delphius proclaimed I could not allow to come to fruition."

"Why?"

"Your brother spends a lot of time wondering about his mother… I am curious, have any of you given any thought as to the fate of your noble sire?" Sonia blinked at this. "Given that he was the brother of Sonic's guardian, I would have thought at least he would have…"

"The Oracle said that when we reunited with our mother, we would form the Council of Four and defeat Robotnik… I guess we just always assumed Dad's presence would be a given." The Archmage's eyes closed as he shook his head in the negative. 

"The importance of your birth stems from your mother, your father was incidental and, I'm afraid, expendable."

"What?" Sonia could not believe what she was hearing. 

"It has never occurred to you to ask the question… If the Oracle of Delphius could predict all of this, and did indeed communicate this prophecy not only to your grandparents, myself, and even Robotnik, why then is your mother traveling alone? Why is it your Uncle Charles Hedgehog was forced to found the resistance in solitude? Why is your father not mentioned in the final parts of the prophecy, where you are called the Council of FOUR?"

"He's dead…" Sonia surmised.

"Murdered by Robotnik the day Mobotropolis fell, sacrificed to give Aleena the time she needed to hide the three of you and escape herself," the Archmage said. "As Delphius himself did proclaim when he warned me what was going to happen. 'The husband of Aleena and father of the three hedgehogs of prophecy will die at the fall of Mobotropolis.'"

"You stopped the marriage?"

"I forbade Merlin to seek Aleena's hand, as your own grandparents did forbid her to give it. Both learned the reasons for our withdrawal of support and, though Merlin was quite set on following through with it anyway, Aleena refused."

"Mother broke off the engagement."

"Merlin swore he could protect both her and himself as well as their children. He cared not what destiny said on the matter."

"Well bravo for him," Sonia said. "Nothing's set in stone, my brothers and I have proven that more times than I can count. Maybe you should have thought of that too." Much to the hedgehog's surprise, rather than explode in anger at this accusation, the Archmage merely shook his head sadly.

"It does not work like that," he responded. "Destiny says your father was meant to die with Mobotropolis, the same destiny that says you and your family will avenge his destruction one day. This is the destiny Robotnik himself seeks to cheat. Though equally free-will and fate, chance and necessity, Destiny cannot simply be ignored without ramifications. Robotnik enjoyed its protection when he so carelessly assaulted your city, guaranteed that he would succeed in his conquest even as he sealed his doom. But one cannot enjoy the will of the universe's protection without abiding by its desires. Merlin may have fully believed he could survive Robotnik's takeover, but Fate, Chance, and Necessity could easily have allied to crush even him, and I could not let that happen, not when I knew he would be needed again. And your mother could not risk the man she loved, even on the chance that he would die so horribly."

"So she offered up another!" Sonia asked in rage. "Someone who wouldn't be missed, someone for whom she felt no affection for…" It was at this point that a look of anger actually did cross the Archmage's ancient face.

"You should not make such accusations of one who cannot defend herself now," he growled. "Your mother loved your father very much, and that she knew his death was to come was a source of infinite guilt to her. It is the nature of royalty that you must make decisions based on what is needed over what you want, a lesson you must take to heart if you ever wish to be half the Queen Aleena was and is." The pink hedgehog was quite surprised to hear such venom in the elder Mobian's voice, even as she felt the power rising from his form. "To ensure the survival of your kingdom, our world, our whole civilization, two people surrendered their happiness and three lives were ruined. Not out of malice on anyone's part, but because there was a need that had to be filled. You should forgive her if her decision seems cold hearted to one who did not bear the burden of making it." Having thus vented, the Archmage's face visibly relaxed and the magical pressure that had been building in the room began to ebb. 

"I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn," Sonia apologized, her face the look of contriteness. As a leader herself, she should have known what it was like to have one's decisions second-guessed by those who had not been there. "So why did you let us stay, if you thought there was a chance Merlin would be unable to cope?"

"My grandson," the Archmage said as he closed his eyes. "It's no secret Miles is unhappy here, and I cannot blame him. He is a prisoner trapped in a cell he does not deserve. Were fate perhaps not so binding, I would open the gates for him to come and go as he so pleased, allow him the freedom his father did enjoy. That I cannot is only further compounded by the fact that soon I will be placing the weight of the world. You know of my plan to move the population of the city into the extra-dimensional zone known as the Void?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully, having learned of it from Manic who had learned of it from Naugus. 

"On that day, when I cast the spell, Merlin was to be left behind to guard our path of return, and signal us once Robotnik has been toppled. But, the spell for transportation is draining, and I am an old man. Even if I survive the casting, I doubt I will live on for more than a few weeks, maybe even days, after we arrive. These people will need a leader, a protector in their new environment."

"Tails." At Sonia's epiphany, the Archmage's head bowed shamefully.

"What I plan is no less than the theft of his childhood. As my heir, he will be expected to fill my role in this city, to be these peoples' guide and protector while in exile, hence why Merlin is so stringent on the boy's training. There will be no one to fall back on, and ever decision he makes could easily be the last mistake."

"That's…"

"…unfair. A horrid fate for so young and energetic a Mobian, one who should be enjoying the flower of youth. Were his father alive, the task would fall to Amadeus, and this is why I did not approve of him being a Freedom Fighter in the first place."

"Why can't Merlin be your heir?"

"Because the Keystone did not choose him wheeze my dear," interrupted Naugus, who chortled as if at a private joke. "The most powerful artifact in the land wheeze and it has chosen a mere boy for its next keeper. wheeze Such is the fault Destiny's blindness to greatness."

"Naugus, I did not realize you were here," the Archmage said.

"I just returned from… sightseeing," the odd looking sorcerer said, his claw and hand behind his back as he gave a toothy grin. Sonia's fur began to stand on end as she gazed a the wizard, more than a little unnerved that he had entered unannounced into what most would have considered a private conversation. "Yes, wheeze it is such a shame that all that responsibility wheeze is soon to fall upon the shoulders of your poor grandson. One can only wonder how wheeze he shall bear its burden."

"Hence why I allowed you to stay within the city," the Archmage admitted. "I have had little to give to Miles save more hardship. I had hoped that allowing him to spend some time with his heroes would in some small way make up for the part in our plans he is being forced to play."

"wheeze A truly noble sentiment, Archmage. wheeze Amadeus would be most thankful for such a consideration… were he not dead."

"Hmph," Sonia intoned, giving her idea of such a brazen appraisal of the situation. "Accidents happen, especially in war time."

"Indeed…" Naugus said, his grin widening. His body moved at a speed that would have impressed Sonic, particularly given his apparent age and state of health. His claw and arm appeared so suddenly, Sonia had barely any time to react, and the Archmage had none. "Umborean gan!" Shards of darkness itself flew from the lobster-like claw of Ixis Naugus like knives striking the aged fox squarely in the chest and sending him tumbling backwards in his chair. "Oh how long I have been aching to do that. wheeze"

"Naugus, what is the meaning of this!" the Archmage demanded, clutching his chest in pain. Sonia's eyes widened at the fact that the ancient Mobian had survived the vicious assault. But then again who else would be shielded from a magical attack at all times?

"The meaning of this, my dear Archmage, wheeze is that you are a fool of fools to even consider wheeze giving such a grand artifact as the Keystone of Shadakor over into the hands wheeze of an… an infant. And one who barely avoids the status of nonmagic at that…wheeze"

"You dare…"

"Raitani GAN!" Lightning erupted from the evil wizard's claw and the Archmage was only barely able to bring up a defensive wall of rock to block it. "wheeze That should have been the first clue wheeze you were unworthy of such power."

"Is that what this is about? You want the Keystone for yourself."

"Of course you fool, wheeze what wizard in his right mind wouldn't desire such power? wheeze But I know the rules. Only wheeze a Prower can control its magic."

"So you think getting rid of me will give you your chance to control it?"

"Getting rid of you? If that wheeze were the case I wouldn't have bothered disposing of your wheeze worthless offspring earlier." The Archmage's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh surely you remember? wheeze Your much grieved son, Amadeus?" Naugus snickered as he spoke. "It was so easy wheeze to convince him to place himself in danger. wheeze He was as easy to manipulate as you. A sympathetic word into the ears of 'dearest' Rosemary, wheeze a small encouragement into his own; Amadeus practically begged to walk into his own demise."

"Traitor!" As the Archmage spoke, flames from the candles that lit the room rose and snaked their way over to Naugus. The dark wizard raised a hand and a barrier of air rose to protect him, snuffing out the flame as it did so.

"You've grown weak in your old age, fox, wheeze magic is a young wizard's game. Umborian Roan!" At the command of Ixis Naugus, a shadow, large and frightening, arose to do his bidding. "With Merlin gone, wheeze now the only thing that stands in my way is an impudent child wheeze and an old fossil!" Before the shadow monster could attack the Archmage as Ixis Naugus intended, a beam of pink energy shattered the creature, causing the dark energy that made it up to disperse.

"Forgot I was here, didn't you?" Sonia asked, her medallion transformed into her keyboard in its gun configuration and aimed at the treacherous Mobian. Naugus let loose a cackle in response to this threat.

"Impudent wench… wheeze Do you really believe you and your trinket wheeze have the power to stop me?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no," came a new voice as Sonic stepped into the room, his guitar aimed and at the ready. "But there's no doubt whatsoever that TWO hedgehogs beat a… whatever you are." At the sight of Sonic, Naugus's light cackle transformed into a howl of laughter that took both of his attackers by surprise. Even the Archmage seemed puzzled by his former assistant's apparent lack of presence of mind.

"Most excellent, wheeze most excellent," Naugus intoned.

"I don't get why you're laughing, freakjob," Sonic stated. "We're about to kick you can from here to Robotropolis, I'd be serious if I were you."

"Ah, but you fail to grasp wheeze the much larger picture, wheeze my young fool," Naugus responded. "You see, I don't know where the Keystone is kept. wheeze"

"Seems like you're messin' up all over the place than."

"Not really. wheeze I am quite positive I shall find it amongst the rubble wheeze once Shadakor has been leveled and its population removed.wheeze"

"What are you talking about?" the Archmage asked.

"Turn your senses out towards your infamous barrier, wheeze oh mighty Archmage, wheeze and you shall see no less than the Grand Army of Robotropolis parked outside, wheeze waiting to destroy this city and everyone in it." Though he was loathe to remove his eyes from an opponent, the old fox nevertheless closed those orbs and allowed his mind to travel to the swirling sandstorm that had been erected to defend his city.

"He's right!" the ancient sorcerer said with alarm. "But it matters not. Even Robotnik, for all his technological might, cannot penetrate the walls of this city. Whatever reinforcements you thought to gain from him will help you not."

"Yes yes, I know. Only a Prower may open the barrier, wheeze and you're not going to do it at all. But tell me, oh great and wise Archmage of Shadakor," at this point Naugus's eyes almost twinkled as his smile grew to display each of his fearsome and pointy teeth, "do you know where your grandson is?" A twinge of pure and unfettered glee danced through Naugus's heart as he saw the fear envelope his former Master's face. Quickly the aged fox once more cast his mind forward, searching for his beloved grandchild. It was most disheartening that his quest for knowledge ended showing him an image of two Mobians, a rather large dingo and a sneaky looking wolf running through the city's alleys, a bag held firmly between them with two fox tails sticking out of it.

"NO!" the Archmage yelled as once more Naugus roared with laughter.

"What's happened?" Sonic and Sonia asked, concern in their voices.

"When this blue buffoon appeared, wheeze I knew there was little chance my minions had been stopped. wheeze Soon they shall meet with me at the city's edge and we shall rendezvous with Robotnik's armies. Then, my old 'friend,' wheeze we shall see how defensible this city of cowards truly is!"

"Big prob, Bob," Sonic said as he aimed his guitar at the wizard, "we ain't about to let you do that."

"Fool… Gigani pickaye." At his words, Naugus's entire body lost its color, become the same as sand.

"It's an elemental puppet!" the Archmage cried as he put a barrier between himself and the hedgehogs and what was now very apparently not Ixis Naugus just in time to protect them as the sand sculpture exploded….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't you just hate cliffhangers… Especially after long waits? Please read and review.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air  
Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock  
Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire  
Aquaris (aK-war-iss) Water  
Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning  
Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light  
Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement  
Gan (Gan) Attack  
Roan (Ro-wen) Arise  
Beran (Bee-ran) Defend  
Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode  
Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. The Dark Cloud, And Its Silver Lining

Relocation: Amy

Tails Underground

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would have been better, but sadly Sonic Underground belongs to someone else.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Dark Cloud, And Its Silver Lining.

* * *

The Tower of the Archmage. It was and is home to the line of the most powerful wizards and sorcerers to ever grace Mobius. In its heyday, the tower could be seen for miles around, a beacon of magical power made of stone and mortar visible to all within many miles of its home city of Shadakor. It is a place of learning, of contemplation, gazing down upon Mobius as a very literal tower of ivory without the need for dead pachyderms to become involved.

And only a few short moments ago, it became a burial chamber.

Inside the main audience chamber of the Archmage himself, the very Lord and Master of the City of Sands, deception and treachery had played to their natural conclusion as ally turned enemy Ixis Naugus did declare his defection from the fox he had served, proclaiming his past aid as nothing more than a ruse, a cruel trick to weaken the city's defenses so that he could eliminate those who were obstacles to his true prize. Even as retaliation and retribution did descend to strike the vile sorcerer, he did reveal one final act of maliciousness in the form of an exploding golem made of sand and rock that did detonate.

All throughout the city, the citizens and refugees that live and work and play within the confines of isolated Shadakor hear the explosion and turn terrified eyes upon the sight of the once pristine and perfect tower as a gaping hole has suddenly been torn out of its sides. Fear runs rampant through all, from the most steadfast guardsman to the most traumatized refugee. There can be no doubt that this is a bad omen, the worst kind, for the Archmage would never permit the building that has been the home of his family for generations to be so damaged… save if he himself had passed as well.

It is perhaps a testament to the Tower's construction and designs that, even with three whole levels suddenly missing half of their floors, ceilings and walls, the topmost part remains standing tall. This is particularly good news for those who live at the base of the ancient structure, and have only just survived being pelted by the debris generated from the explosion. Though there are some injuries and damages, these people will not have to escape the shadow of the Tower's head as it falls through the sky. Members of the city guard, recovering as best they can from the unexpected sight, rush towards the Tower's doors, intent on discovering what fate has befallen their leader, and what they must now do to protect the city.

From the hole in the Tower, where black smoke billows forth into the desert sky, a mess can clearly be seen. The Archmage's meeting room is in shambles, its floor devastated to the degree that much of its furniture and other such items have descended to the floor beneath it. Several piles of rubble, rocks and stone comprising the floors above this level, litter the area, with an eerie quiet boding ill for those that had been caught in Naugus's treacherous attack. The quiet is broken as the sound of guitar's power cord suddenly erupts and a blast of blue energy explodes, scattering one of the piles of rock to allow Sonic the Hedgehog to once more breathe unfettered air. With a single touch, the musical instrument of mystic might in his hands transformed back into a simple medallion hanging from his neck. Bruises and broken quills cover the cobalt blue hedgehog's body, a direct result the Archmage's unsuccessful attempt to protect him from the blast with magic. Wasting no time, Sonic quickly moved over to another of the piles, only to stop as the sound of a keyboard precedes several beams of pink energy moving the rocks of the rubble away. Though not as flashy as her brother's escape, Sonia's method proves far easier to bear given the weakened condition of the Tower.

"Sonia, you made it," Sonic said happily, hugging his sister, though not without pain. His recent damage, coupled by the injuries he'd received only a few days prior at the hands of one Merlin Prower, have combined to make the simple act of movement a less than pleasurable experience for the teen. The fact that the third member of the group present for Naugus's attack has yet to make his own appearance, however, prove more than incentive enough for the two hedgehogs to continue moving.

Built for finer, more precise manipulation of energy than her brother's guitar, Sonia's keyboard proves ideal to gently coax the fallen rocks away as Sonic digs by hand. Soon they find the object of their quest, the Archmage himself, fallen under the earthy onslaught summoned against him.

"Is… Is he…?" Sonia began to ask as she gazed upon the beaten and battered form of their kind and gentle host. Blood trickles from a nasty gash in the back of the fox's head, received no doubt from one of the rocks making it past whatever shield he'd attempted to erect to protect himself and his charges. Sonic, closer than his sister, tentatively kneels beside the fallen mystic. Though he has fought in a war almost since he was old enough to walk and eat chilidogs at the same time, the prospect of touching a dead body, even a fresh one, is not an appealing prospect for the high-speed youth. Gladness touches his heart, however, as he notices the elder Mobian's body rising and falling in rhythmic fashion a clear sign that he is breathing. Two fingers touch the fox's neck and, indeed, a pulse is felt.

"He's alive," Sonic states, though this marks the limits of his expertise on the subject. If the ancient vulpine is injured seriously, the blue hedgehog is fully aware his chances of doing harm over good are exponential.

"Rrrrurrr," groaned the Archmage as an arm moved slowly to push his withered body off the ground somewhat. Quick as his name would suggest, Sonic takes hold of the arm.

"It's all right, I've got you," the hedgehog said.

"Help me… Help me get to my feet," the Archmage asks as Sonia too moves in to help.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, your lordship?" the ever respectful pink hedgehog asked. "That was a big blast and you could be hurt." Even as she says this, Sonia and her brother continue to assist the wizard to his feet, allowing him to place his weight on their younger, albeit still damaged, shoulders.

"I am… not as… frail as you would think," the Archmage responded, though the wincing he did as he spoke seemed to say otherwise. Slowly the fox moved over to a particularly large fallen piece of his home, shifting his weight to the rock as he leaned against it. "Unfortunately, I am still old. Were this only a few years previous, I would have immediately known that golem's nature the moment it came into my presence. The price of aging I suppose."

"Naugus said he was going to let Robotnik into the city," Sonic reminded the elderly fox. "Any chance he was just trying to bluff ya? You know, throw you off guard so he could steal that gem you were talkin' about?" Sadly the Archmage shook his head.

"No. Even now I can feel Robotnik's malignant presence at the edge of Shadakor."

"No…" called a voice as the trio turned to catch sight of a dog of collie breed in a guard's uniform standing at what was left of the door. Realizing he had been spotted, the hound shook his head and bowed. "My Lord Archmage, I came to investigate the explosion. Though I am glad to know you have survived, I pray you tell me my ears misheard what you told these hedgehogs."

"I'm afraid they did not, Captain Reynold," the Archmage spoke. "Shadakor has finally been found and we are all in very real danger."

"But surely the barrier…"

"…is about to become a non-factor I'm afraid. Assemble the guards and prepare them well, Captain, I fear we are in for a battle."

"Sir?"

"See to the refugees and civilians. Get them to fall back to the tower, away from the walls. I am loathe to concentrate our people into a large target for that fiend, but we will better be able to defend ourselves until I can retaliate."

"At once sir." The dog dashed off as the Archmage held out a hand to summon the longer section of his broken staff to it, using the damaged relic to support his weight.

"With all due respect your Lordship," Sonia said, "I don't think it's advisable to try to defend the tower. You're outnumbered and out gunned; it would make more sense to evacuate the city."

"I understand your concern, and under different circumstances would follow your advice. Merlin's leaving has severely weakened Shadakor's defenses, and I fear trying to stand our ground would lead only to capture and imprisonment. But you overlook two things. We are in a desert, and Robotnik controls all the towns close enough for my people to take refuge in. I have no way to hide them and it would only be a matter of time measured in moments before he would swoop down and destroy us. Secondly, Naugus has delivered into Robotnik's hands my grandson, Miles. I have already lost his father to that madman; I will not allow Miles to suffer a similar fate."

"So what are you going to do?"

"The Keystone may be the answer," the Archmage replied, moving slowly with a rolling limp towards the door. "It is a fount of incalculable power. Long ago I channeled its might to move Shadakor to its current location."

"So you can use it to wipe the floor with ol' Robuttnik, eh?" Sonic asked, catching on to the wily fox's plan.

"Years have passed since I last attempted such a feat. I fear I have grown too old to simply pull the power to me," the Archmage admitted, causing both of his hedgehog guests to look crestfallen as they followed him. "But, with enough time, and luck, I might be able to. Hence why I gave orders to prepare for a fight." Suddenly the aged fox turned back to Sonia and Sonic. "I have no right to ask this of you. Doing so places not only your own lives, but the life of the planet itself in jeopardy. But for the sake of my people, and my family, I must ask a boon of the Sonic Underground. I must ask you to help us in our time of need."

"You would face insurmountable odds, and I am unsure if even the strength of the prophecy could protect you from the forces that will be arrayed against you. But if you do not help us, I fear we shall be unable to hold out until I can gain enough power to stop him and save the city." Sonia cast a glance over to her blue brother.

"You're the leader Sonic," she told him. "It's up to you what we do here." Sonic's hand rose to grip his chin as he considered the request made of himself and his siblings. Neither he nor Sonia were at their best physically, and Manic had been even worse. Though he was always willing rub Robotnik the wrong way, they had a duty to their own city to remain free long enough to find their mother and rid their kingdom of Robotnik. If they stayed, the three hedgehog royals stood a most excellent chance of losing that ability.

"A long time ago, Robotnik surrounded another city. Its defenders tried ta beat him back, but ultimately they failed and he conquered them. Citizens were rounded up and those that weren't roboticized were left wishing they had been; a whole civilization was annihilated without a second thought," Sonic stated, much to his sister's bewilderment. "We weren't able to do anything to stop Robotnik from destroying our Mobotropolis, from enslaving our people; we never got the chance. We're not going to let him do the same to Shadakor. Sonia and me'll keep the bots off your back while you go get that rock ready. And we'll try to get Tails away from him too."

"Thank you my friends," the Archmage said as he resumed his movements away from them. Sonic turned to Sonia.

"Okay sis, you ready to go run some crowd control?" he asked.

"Should we go get Manic?" Sonic shook his head at Sonia's question.

"He's too banged up and this is going to be intense. He'll be safer in his condition in the room." For a brief moment the pink hedgehog seemed ready to descent with the blue speedster, but thought better of it.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Nuh… Meh," Tails groaned as he too slowly regained consciousness. The last thing he'd remembered was leaving his tower home for a walk around Shadakor to try and clear his head. He'd been depressed and hadn't been paying any sort of attention to anything. Little wonder then how whoever had hit him had been able to get the drop on him. As his vision came back into focus, the question of who had attacked him was answered, and a heavy weight fell through the fox kit's stomach as it was.

"Ah, wheeze the young 'apprentice' is awake," Naugus said with a congenial smile on his face. Tails might almost have believed he'd been rescued from whatever predicament he'd suddenly found himself in, if not for two very important observations. The first was the fact that he'd been tied up, a rope encircling his arms and waist, as well as the hook from which he now felt himself dangling. Though his legs and tails were free, the fact that there was no ground beneath him nor room to spin meant the best he could do was wiggle and swing a little in mid-air.

Despite this dire predicament, it was the second observation that was the source of the stone now currently lodged in the young sorcerer's belly. Though Tails had never seen the man in person, pictures and poster depicting his image were scattered all across Mobius, thus it was impossible for the kit not to recognize the imposing visage of Dr. Robotnik as the mecha-maniacal madman stood next to Naugus.

"Excellent," the evil doctor intoned as his red cape flapped in an errant desert breeze, his humongous body dwarfing Tails's own as he took a short step forward. "One should always be awake when one is about to become the instrument of doom for one's homeland, I always say." Metallic fingers gently stroked the kit's exposed white chest fur, making their way up to grab his muzzle and force young Tails to stare into the face of evil. "Hard to believe that something so insignificant will be my key into Shadakor."

"Let us not forget, wheeze though the boy will gain you entry, wheeze it is I who will open the door for you," Ixis Naugus said reproachfully. "Do not forget the deal you have made wheeze this day Doctor."

"Yes, yes I remember. You want that silly little stone."

"Sonic will stop you Ro-BUTT-nik, just like he always does," Tails declared defiantly. At the mention of his hated nickname, the evil human cast a long suffering face towards the heavens.

"Does every one on this infernal planet know of that insipid nickname?" he asked as Naugus began to chuckle behind him.

"I'm afraid wheeze that both Sonic and his prim and proper sister, wheeze are most likely crushed into a pink and blue paste, wheeze thanks to my exploding sand duplicate."

"You're… You're lying," Tails accused.

"He'd better be," Robotnik proclaimed. "I need the hedgehogs for bait to capture Queen Aleena. If you've destroyed them, I'll have nothing to coax the Queen into the open with."

"Relax my… 'friend.' wheeze The green one was not present. I imagine wheeze that he is still in the tower, recovering from his injuries." Once more Naugus released a derisive laugh as he glanced at the stunned Tails. "I should really be thanking you, boy. wheeze If not for you, the Sonic Underground would never have come to this city, wheeze and I would have had to find some other way to be rid of your meddlesome Unclewheeze and nauseating Grandfather."

"Perhaps I can find a position for you in my army once this is over," Robotnik said with a mocking smile. "You do seem to be quite useful." Tails bared his teeth at the doctor, but as there was little else he could do, Robotnik was supremely unimpressed.

"Doctor wheeze are your forces ready?" Naugus asked of his partner in crime. Turning away from tormenting the tiny fox, the rotund dictator gazed out into the desert at his assembled army. Dozens of armored tanks, flying hover-units, and a few of Robotnik's massive City Buster assault class robots stood stock still, awaiting the command of their lord and creator. Between them all, also standing at attention, stood legion upon legion of SWATbots, each one programmed to find and capture any Mobian found within Shadakor. Robotnik had not actively wielded such a large and expansive force since he'd conquered the city of Mobotropolis so many years ago, a memory that still made him feel giddy as he thought of it. And now he would get to make a repeat performance.

"We are ready Naugus," he stated. The evil wizard turned back towards the bound Tails, smiling wickedly as his gaze fell upon something behind the cub.

"Put him in position," the Mobian mishmash commanded.

"Right away," Sleet responded from the controls of the crane from which Tails dangled. The hum of heavy machinery was heard as Tails began to swing threw the air as he was moved towards the barrier that protected his home.

"Naugus, don't do this," Tails pleaded. "If you take down the barrier, Robotnik will destroy everything! All those people are depending on us to protect them!"

"wheeze I don't babysit anymore," Naugus responded as his claw-like hand pointed to Tails. A white light began to emanate from the claw; a glow that was matched by Tails's fur as the boy began to scream, feeling it as Naugus seized control of his magic with his own. Meaty fingers on the sorcerer's other hand then pointed to the swirling barrier of sand. "Mystic city hidden by sand and wind; open the gate and let US IN!!"

As the spell was spoken, the sandy barrier began to shimmer as shake. Even Robotnik, attuned not to any sort of energy other than his own malignant variation, could feel the energy being released as the powerful spell began to evaporate. The ground began to shake as millions of tons of sands stopped moving over it and fell, the barrier falling to pieces under Naugus's command. Behind it, the wall of Shadakor stood, and beyond that the damaged Tower of the Archmage was laid bare to the view of the conqueror. Raising one of his robotic arms, Robotnik pointed a finger at the massive main gate of the city, a stone edifice that had stood in place protecting its citizenry for years without count.

"Destroy it all," he said quietly, and the SWATbots began to move.

& & & & &

"All right everyone, grab what you can and move towards the Tower in a calm and orderly fashion," Captain Reynolds said as his guards worked to round up the citizens and get them moving. Some were less willing to leave without their possessions than others; an interesting fact considering all had already had experience escaping an impending invasion force. "Help those who can't move on their own first." The dog had no way of knowing how much time they'd have before whatever threat the Archmage knew of came for them, but like anyone who's life was regimented for the military, he tried to be as efficient as possible.

_**(Author's Subnote: While I am not a songwriter, I do have a partiality for theatrics, so it is at this point I advise you to listen to a special song as you read the following parts entitled "Instruments of Destruction" by Spectre General. For those of you not in the know, this song was one featured in the original animated Transformers Movie, and I think it fits well as the background music here. I'll leave another note to tell you when the song should be ended, don't worry.)**_

Suddenly, the evacuation of the tent city was interrupted by a loud explosion as, to Reynold's distinct horror; the stone gate to the city was blown to pieces. Like a plague of locusts, robotic monsters swarmed into the city, guns blazing as they worked to sow as much chaos amongst the already frightened populace as possible. The guardsmen reacted in proud form, trying to move between the refugees and the attacking robots, but it was clearly a losing battle. Weakened by its long isolation, Shadakor's defenses were quickly proving no match for Robotnik's assault. Without the magical power of its sorcerous denizens, the city's guards were just no match as they were literally steamrolled over.

From on top of his Sand Crawler, Robotnik watched the scene unfold with all the interest a normal person would give to a sporting event, albeit a more or less one-sided one. The SWATbots and other assorted machines swarmed the city, blasting Mobians and stunning them while other machines came and collected the hapless creatures. A few tried to fight back, a laughable attempt that always ended with victory for the machine army. Great joy filled the evil doctor's heart as he thought about the portable roboticizers he'd brought with him and the terrified screams of his captives as they realized their fates. Flanking him on vehicle's deck was Sleet and Dingo, his only two organic minions, as well as Ixis Naugus.

"Gentleman," Robotnik said to the two mercenaries, "I believe I hired you to retrieve Aleena's brats for me."

"Well, yes sir," Sleet began. "But with all that fighting going on, we might accidentally… you know."

"And this is my problem how?" Robotnik asked dryly, an easy feat considering his location. "According to Naugus, most of the members of the Sonic Underground are either dead or injured, now is the perfect time to overpower them, before they make their escape into the desert. So unless you want to be chasing after them on FOOT, I suggest the two of you grab a vehicle and go FIND THEM!!"

"Yes sir, right away sir, at once sir," the two half-witted Mobians said as they scrambled to obey their oft capricious benefactor, leaving only after they managed to slam into each other. As he watched their departing figures, Robtonik cast a glance to the heavens as he heaved a long suffering sigh.

"I do so look forward to finally being rid of those two once the Sonic Underground is no more," he said, a statement that caused Naugus to chuckle.

* * *

The explosive sound of the gate falling was heard all throughout the city of Shadakor, even in the lower levels of the Tower of the Archmage where a certain green hedgehog had been staring into the blackness of the stone he held in his hands. The internal struggle of whether or not to access the Memory stone he'd stolen from Merlin Prower's room was halted as a scared Manic quickly hid the stone in his fist, afraid the rightful owner had returned to finish the job he'd started. When no sorcerous attack came, Manic's body visibly relaxed, until he began to question why there had been an explosion. Hobbling on his still damaged leg, the young drummer moved over to the sole window of the room he now occupied, just in time to watch Sonic and Sonia racing off in a huge hurry.

"What's going on?" he asked of no one in particular. Hedgehog eyes strained in the direction his siblings were headed in, that of the refugee's tent city. These same eyes widened as he saw black smoke begin to rise from that part of the city, as well as shapes hanging in the air that were too big to be birds. Having spent years having to perceive and evade Robotnik's forces, Manic had become adept at identifying the maniacal overlord's forces by their silhouettes, and what he saw were most definitely members of Robotnik's aerial armada. "The city's being attacked!!"

Twisting around, albeit painfully, Manic walked over to where his vest and fanny pack lay, as well as the crystal medallion that transformed into his drum-kit. Wincing as his bruised muscles moved to accommodate the vest; the green hedgehog soon heard a yelp of pain escape his lips as his back protested the pressure of the pack around his waist. Not to be deterred, Manic bent over to get his shoes, or rather he tried, only to be stopped as his ligaments steadfastly refused to stretch that far. Huffing in frustration, the former thief fell backwards onto his butt, grunting in pains as he did so. Though he didn't feel good, from this position it was easier to get at his errant footwear. Even as he managed to slide a foot into a shoe, the sounds of more explosions, closer this time, came to his angular ears. As if to draw attention to the increasing desperation of the situation outside, Manic's agile fingers, covered in bandages that made them far less nimble, were unable to successfully lace up his shoes. Quitting in frustration, Manic began to try to get up, fully intending to go and help his siblings in their obvious mission to save the city, but even this task proved difficult.

Crawling along the ground, Manic received support from the bed as he pulled himself to his feet. For the briefest of moments he wondered why he was trying so hard. His track record of late was less than spectacular and, in his condition, he stood a very good chance of being more of a hindrance than a help to his two siblings.

As quickly as such thoughts appeared, he banished them from his mind. How often had Sonia AND Sonic come to his aid when he'd needed it, regardless of the difficulty or danger to themselves? They were family, and that meant that they had to be there for each other. Grabbing on of the staves present in the room, no doubt left behind by some absent-minded apprentice, Manic used it as a makeshift crutch and made his way to the door. The hallways were chaotic as Mobians of all types ran down them, though thankfully they all seemed to be running in the same direction.

"What's happening?" Manic asked of a beagle as she passed him, though he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Robotnik is invading," the woman said. "He broke through the main gate at the head of the city and the Archmage has called for an evacuation towards the Tower."

"What about those outside?" Manic asked.

"The other guards are trying to defend them while they withdraw, and I think your brother and sister went to help," said a guard as he worked to keep people from getting trampled in the chaos. As quickly as he could, which was not so very much, the green hedgehog began to make his way towards the ground levels. In his present condition, there was no way he could make it to the fight in time to help his band-mates, especially if he had to find a place to activate his medallion. And though his hovering boogey board was fast, he'd never be able to stay on it now.

_&But maybe there's another way.&_

* * *

"HELP!" a doe-like female screamed as she tried desperately to avoid a SWATbot's laser fire, her efforts hampered by the small, crying child she held in her arms. Before long she found herself stumbling over a stone, a piece of rubble left by the blasting of a building by the same SWATbot.

"Halt citizen, you are under arrest," the robot commanded in the monotone voice that was used by all Robotnik's devilish foot soldiers. Before the machine could fire, a blue blur suddenly slammed into the automaton's chest, burrowing deep into its body and exploding out the other side, effectively shutting down the threatening abomination.

"Run," Sonic commanded, wasting no time on one of his usual quips as he jumped to avoid another SWATbot's attack. This robot was in turn taken out by a blast of pink energy from Sonia's keyboard, but there were far more where he'd come from.

"Sonic there's too many of them, we can't just keep putting out fires," Sonia told her brother as she blasted hover unit, causing the ship to break off its attack on a fleeing group.

"Right sis, we have to cut this invasion off at its source; Robotnik."

"If you want to see the Doctor, we'd be happy to take you to him," Sleet said as he approached on a hover bike, followed closely by his partner Dingo. "I'm sure Robotnik would be most willing to see you." Taking aim with the laser rifle he'd brought with me, the wolfish Mobian took aim at the fastest of the duo and tried to stun Sonic before he could get away. Still not at one hundred percent thanks to his injuries, the blue hedgehog still proved much faster than Sleet, avoiding the blast as Dingo moved around to try to capture Sonia.

"Come on Sonia, this ain't the place you wanna be," Dingo advised as he leapt from his own vehicle at the girl. "You'd be much safer with Robotnik."

"Yeah, I bet," Sonia responded sarcastically as she rolled out of the way of the orange bounty hunter. "Cause he's just a total ball to be with." The pink hedgehog grabbed Dingo's hand and, using a combination of her impressive strength and martial skill, flipped the much larger Mobian over her shoulder.

"Look guys, we don't have time to play with you today," Sonia said as he began to race around Sleet, kicking up clouds of sand and dust as he did so. "But I do wanna know how you managed to get inside the city."

"Didn't Naugus tell you?" Sleet asked, covering his mouth and nose to avoid the sand. "We had help from that little mutant who brought you here."

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "Where is he? You better not have hurt him!" Sleet chuckled at the hedgehog's upset tone of voice.

"He's with Robotnik and Naugus over by the Command Crawler, not that you'll be able to save him. SWATbots blast that hedgehog!" So focused had Sonic been on getting information that he'd failed to notice the trio of SWATbots taking aim at him. Red colored lasers were shot at him and Sonic only barely had enough time to perform a back flip to avoid being fried. Though he was successful, the landing proved too much for his injured leg to effectively handle, and the high-speed hedgehog found himself forced to take a knee. "Oh, are you not feeling alright?" Sleet asked with glee, ever eager to take advantage of an injured opponent. "Naugus did say you three were a bit under the weather. I guess that's why young Manic isn't here. Guess what, that makes the two of you… expendable." Pointing at Sonic, Sleet issued another command to his SWATbot minions. "Mow them down."

"Not gonna happen," Sonic defiantly said as he touched the medallion at his neck. In seconds the crystal jewelry transformed into the hedgehog's signature guitar. Not bothering to aim, Sonic instead struck a long chord, sending out a beam of constant energy that he used to slice all three SWATbots in half before they could fire. Nearby Sonia was able to disable Dingo, knocking the hulking giant's senses, and some of his teeth, loose as she did so.

"Okay Sleet, start talking," Sonia commanded as she pointed her own instrument at the wolf. "Where'd Robotnik park his land crawler?"

"Where do you think hedgehog?" Sleet asked pointing back in the direction more SWATbots were coming as howls of fear and pain echoed through the city. Again Sonic found himself having to move quickly as the new SWATbots took aim at him and his sister, much to Sleet's great amusement. "Give up hedgehog, even if you can destroy a thousand robots, there're still more. Even you're body will have to give out at some point." Once more the SWATbots exploded, this time as Sonia blasted them with her keyboard. As if to drive home Sleet's point however, even more appeared, all ready to fire upon the two royals.

"He's right Sonic," Sonia said as she got to her brother's side. "No matter how many we take down, more take their place. At this rate they'll just wear us down."

"'t's like you said, sis, we gotta go kick the butt in charge of all these tinker toys," Sonic responded as he blasted more SWATbots. Sonia tapped her blue brother on the shoulder.

"Uh, that may be a bit more difficult that we thought," she said, pointing. All around them were SWATbots, hundreds of them, and each one armed with weapons and prepared to attack. Even as the two hedgehogs aimed their instruments, they knew there was no way they could get out of this. Even Sonic's fantastic speed was not sufficient to allow Sonia and him to evade so much concentrated laser fire.

"Ha ha ha, isn't this wonderful. It's just like I've always dream… what is that noise?" Sleet asked as his ears twitched. Indeed a sound could be heard under the din of battle, a low pitched whirring sound that was suspiciously familiar… and steadily getting louder.

"YAHOO!!" Manic screamed as the Sonic Underground Tour bus, guided by his own hands, slammed into the first group of SWATbots. Though created as a mobile home for the band, Manic and Cyrus had spent days customizing the vehicle, fully aware of just what conditions it might be expected to function under. They'd upgraded and outfitted the van with every defensive and offensive trick they could think of, including a reinforced frame and shell. Robotic body parts went flying as Manic began to decimate the SWATbot legions, which obligingly remained in one place as he did so. "Dudes, why don't I get to drive more often?! This is beyond cool." the green hedgehog screamed.

For their part, the SWATbots did attempt to defend themselves, firing their lasers upon the injured drummer as he barreled down on them. It might have been wiser to aim at the more vulnerable wheels of the bus, but the SWATbots, slaves to programming that clearly gave priority to the hedgehog occupant over the armored vehicle itself. Not really meant for opponents bearing defenses harder than cloth, the SWATlasers bounced harmlessly off of the van's surface. Though Sleet possessed the authority necessary to issue the command to get his mechanical minions to follow this path of action, before this little fact could make its way to the forefront of his slippery brain, a far more critical bit of information won out; the fact that the Sonic Underground's tour bus was headed… right… for… HIM.

"AH!" the wolf screamed as he leapt up in his seat and dove away from the hover bike just as Manic smashed into it. The heavier weight of the Robotnik styled vehicle proved enough to trip up the young hedgehog's joy ride, though, causing the bus spin wildly out of control for a few yard before coming to a stop. Quickly Sonic and Sonia rushed forward to check on their brother.

"Woah, hey guys, didn't think you'd get to party without me, did ya?" Manic said with a smile from the driver's seat.

"Never little bro," Sonic answered as he shot the green one a thumbs up. "Now move over, I'm driving."

"But I wanna drive," Manic whined.

"And we wanna live; move over," Sonia interjected as she hefted her brother gently into the passenger's seat, mindful of his still healing injuries. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't easy, this was like the third place I drove to," the green hedgehog admitted. "Guys Robotnik's makin' moves on this whole city, we gotta stop him."

"We know, he's also got Tails," Sonic said as he threw the van into first gear and pushed it forward.

"What? How'd he get the little guy?"

"Naugus was a traitor, he's been setting us up since we got here so Robotnik could destroy the city and he could get the Archmage's treasure."

"Waaay uncool," was Manic's response as the trio took off in pursuit of the rapidly retreating Sleet and Dingo.

* * *

Positive glee filled Robotnik's black heart as he gazed out over his captives, their hands bound and their heads cowed, thanks in no small part to the SWATbots that guarded them. Most had been easy to take; giving up without a fight though that was not surprising. If what Naugus said was true, these pathetic miscreants had already witnessed the evil Doctor's might first hand, they had merely been fortunate enough to escape immediate capture. A look of blank terror sat in each of their eyes that tasted as sweet and pure as mother's milk to the dark-hearted human.

Others had not been so quick to surrender, actually daring to fight the SWATbot legions, either attempting to escape or hoping to buy time for loved ones to do so. No few Mobians in the crowd of captives sported large bruises, bleeding cuts, and broken limbs thanks to such efforts. Robotnik took note of one such subject, a collie from the look of him, whose long fur was covered in drying blood as he lay amongst his fellows, someone trying to clean his wounds. Robotnik's vast reservoir of medical knowledge told him that this creature was not long for this world. How ironic that roboticization was most likely this hapless fellow's only chance for survival.

_&Perhaps I'll issue him a reprieve from the roboticizer,&_ Robotnik thought maliciously.

"You'll never get away with this Robotnik," Tails yelled from where he still dangled, helpless to do anything to protect those wretched souls now held captive.

"Why does everyone always say that, especially when I so often do?" Robotnik mocked the fox kit. "I really must thank you, young Prower, if you hadn't been so foolish to bring the Sonic Underground here, I might never have found Shadakor. I owe you a great debt. When you're roboticized, I promise I'll assign you to some easy task that wont' wear out your parts so quickly, in gratitude." The ovoid doctor chuckled at his own lame joke.

"Don't be so quick to plan things out, wheeze Robotnik," Naugus said in a warning voice. "I still need young Prower to take possession of the Keystone."

"Like I'd ever help a traitor like you!" Tails retorted.

"You will have as much choice wheeze as you did when you helped to bring down the barrier, wheeze" Naugus responded.

"Yes, yes, after Shadakor is leveled, my SWATbots will help you lead the young fox to your precious stone, don't worry, but do allow me some fun," Robotnik cajoled, in too good a mood to allow Naugus's flippant attitude to anger him.

"You're sick," Tails accused the human, small trickles of frustrated tears escaping his eyes. "Only a complete psycho would take pleasure in destroying our city." Robotnik noticed the leaking orbs and smiled his most "charming" smile.

"First he helps me, and then he flatters me," the ovoid dictator said, winking at his two-tailed captive. "Are you sure you're not bucking for a command position in my army." Tails gritted his teeth and closed his eyes at this, angry beyond words. There was nothing he could do to stop Robotnik from destroying his home, and the evil man knew it. Suddenly, the sounds of explosions reached the trio's ears and Tails's bleary cerulean eyes opened again. Out of the streets of the city Sleet came, riding on an orange motorcycle that was clearly made from his partner Dingo.

"Is that stupid wolf wheeze riding his partner?" Naugus asked, somewhat bewildered at the unusual sight. Robotnik shook his head disbelief.

"I have long since ceased trying to understand their relationship. I am more concerned with WHY my 'elite' bounty hunters are fleeing what should be my moment of triumph." As if the universe itself had heard Robotnik's query, the reason for Sleet and Dingo's hasty escape from the rapidly crumbling city became clear as the Sonic Underground tour bus came roaring through the Doctor's temporary encampment. With all three of its owners present, the bus was in its full battle configuration, with Manic controlling the roof's gun turret while Sonic drove and Sonia took aim with her keyboard laser. Once more the pitiful lasers of the SWATbots proved ineffective against the armor of the van, and they were easy prey for the marauding hedgehogs.

"You told me Sonic and Sonia were dealt with," Robotnik sneered at Naugus, torn between wanting to rub the failure of the sorcerer's "great" magic in his face and aggravation that he STILL had three sharp hedgehog spines lodged in his side. The wicked sorcerer favored his partner with an angry stare, clearly wishing to give some biting retort. However, he knew that if the pink and blue hedgehogs had survived, so had the Archmage and it was no mystery why the old fox had not come with them. No, if he was going to succeed in claiming his prize, Naugus would need to keep Robotnik as an ally… for now.

"Sonic! Sonia! Manic!" Tails called out happily glad his new friends and heroes weren't dead as Naugus had claimed.

"Hang on kid, we'll be right with you," Sonic yelled into the microphone that attached to the loudspeakers at the top of their van.

"No… No not this time hedgehogs. I will not allow you to make sport of me this time," Robotnik growled as he moved swiftly over to the console of his Sand Crawler. "Try this on for size, hedgehogs," he said with a sneer as he aimed his own cannons at the speedy bus. Though the SWATbots' lasers were low-powered, Robotnik's conveyance had been granted weaponry befitting he who was master of the world, and two shots from the massive forward cannon proved more than capable of damaging the tour bus.

"Time to bail guys," Sonic said as he grabbed his sister and brother, racing to the back of the van to leap out just as the armored car crashed into a section of the city wall that still stood. All three hedgehogs obeyed their instincts and tucked into balls, rolling for several feet before coming to a halt.

"Well hedgehogs, fancy meeting you here," Robotnik intoned as his minions moved in to surround the Sonic Underground. Quickly the three royals placed their back to each other, unwilling to allow one robot to get a lucky shot where they couldn't see.

"What can we say, 'Buttnik, it's a small world," Sonic quipped.

"Compared to him, everyone's small," Manic chuckled.

"Bet the planet'll be tons lighter once he's gone too," was Sonia's dig.

"I wouldn't be joking were I in your position, hedgehogs. Surrounded, outnumbered more than a hundred to one, and injured to boot. No, I would be trying to get on my good side were I you, if such a creature existed."

"Ha, we've kicked you big butt before, we'll do it again," Manic called

"Look around you Rodent. My army is destroying this city, I've taken its populace for my slaves, and I've defeated their defender. I've all but won. Mobotropolis fell before my might, and so too shall Shadakor, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"There's a big difference between then and now, Doc," Sonic called defiantly as he touched his medallion, an action mimicked by Manic. Sonia touched the keys of her keyboard and, all at once, the three items transformed into their proper instrument forms. "Actually, there's three differences."

From on top of his Sand Crawler, Robotnik grew nervous. Though separately the mystic instruments the hated Oracle of Delphius had given Aleena's brats were formidable weapons, together, working in concert, their powers were only magnified, as Robotnik well knew. Though the tactician in him was still confident he had more than enough forces arrayed against his enemies to overwhelm them, the coward in him was not too keen on being at ground zero when whatever song his musical enemies planned to use to activate their powers was played. So caught up in trying to find an equitable solution for these two at odds factions of his personality was Robotnik that he did not notice the snickering and giggling coming from Naugus until the sorcerer had approached.

"Ah, wheeze the amulets. I see Delphius was good to his word wheeze and presented them to you as he promised." The hedgehogs cast nasty looks at the treacherous wizard as he smiled down upon them. "Were it my decision to make, wheeze I would not have been so generous. wheeze Still, under the circumstances…" To the surprise of everyone present, Naugus placed his right hand upon the railing of the Sand Crawler and vaulted over it, casting himself overboard to land with a thud on the sandy ground below. Slowly he rose again, his cape enfolded around his body like a shroud, leaving only his ugly head visible as he did so. Sonic stared at the wizard.

"What's your game Naugus?"

"Chess, actually," the wizard answered, "wheeze not that a neophyte such as yourself wheeze could appreciate the subtle nuances of such a game. wheeze But I don't believe that is the answer wheeze you desired. I'm here to protect my wheeze interests."

"Fine, we were going to take down Buttnik first, but if you want the front row seat…"

"Oh I do, I do."

"Fine," Sonic looked back to his siblings, who nodded their understanding. They would focus their first song on Naugus and the SWATbots, and then turn their attentions to Robotnik. All the while, Naugus simply smiled patiently at them. "You want a front row seat to the butt-kicking; the Sonic Underground aims to please." Snapping his fingers to show the beat, Sonic continued, "One Two…"

"Three," the mish-mash Mobian completed for the hedgehog as he raised his hands and pointed them at the band.

"Sonic quick, you guys gotta turn your instruments back into medallions!" Tails yelled from his vantage point. Dark energy swirled around Naugus's hands even as the fox spoke, snaking its way towards the Sonic Underground before they could act on Tails's strange advice. Even as they struck their first notes, the inky black energy began a backlash of their own power back into the hedgehogs' bodies… and their instruments as well. All three began to scream as the attack they'd planned to unleash upon Naugus was effectively sent back through their unprepared forms. But, devastating as this effect was to the Sonic Underground, this had merely been a side-effect of the attack.

Dark energy coursed through the mystic guitar, keyboard, and drums, causing them to begin to shake violently, even uncontrollable. As their three hedgehog masters were torn away from them, all three instruments began to rise into the air, the now obvious target of Naugus's magical spell. The Sonic Underground could only watch in stunned, horrified silence as the instrumental weapons they'd wielded for so long, relied on for so much, were each in turn destroyed by the black magic.

"Foolish children… wheeze It was in Shadakor that your medallions were forged. Who over us would know the way to destroy them," Naugus smugly said as bits and pieces of the once mighty symbols of the resistance fell back to Mobius.

"Most excellent work," Robotnik congratulated the sorcerer as his bravado returned. Deprived of their favored tools, the Sonic Underground was no longer a threat to his army. "Now then, Freedom Fighters, it seems we are once more back where we started."

"Don't bet on it Doctor, we've beaten you before without our instruments," Sonia retorted.

"Not this time, this time I have you… but, as Naugus pointed out to me earlier, I only actually need one of you. That makes the other two," two meaty fingers pointed at Sonia and Manic, "expendable." At their master's command, each of the SWATbots powered up their lasers to fire.

"WAIT!" Ixis Naugus commanded. "Think on this rationally. wheeze One maybe all that you need, wheeze but time and again they have proven too resourceful to keep captive. wheeze Better I think to use the threat of death for two to keep the remainder in line." Robotnik paused as he considered his partner's words.

"Not a bad idea," he said. "And this way, I get three shots at Aleena over just one."

"Not gonna happen," Sonic defiantly said as his body began to flicker. His eternal nemesis shook his head.

"Uh-uh, Sonic, so much as a tip-toe out of place, and your brother and sister will have more holes in them than Swiss cheese," the conqueror pointed out, then he turned his attention to the pink hedgehog. "And just in case you planned to use your enhanced strength my dear, the same goes for your darling brothers." Sonia glanced at the two mentioned hedgehogs. Sonic could escape the attack no problem, but Manic, in his current condition, wouldn't be so lucky. And of course Robotnik would just use the threat of her death to cage Sonic. They were trapped, a fact that filled the evil doctor with absolute glee as he smiled a huge smile that showed off all his teeth, his whole form positively giddy. "Finally. I've done it. I've defeated the Sonic Underground. I've beaten the Resistance! I'VE WON!!"

"Only for now Buttnik," Sonic called.

"Yeah, we may go down…" Sonia said.

"…but the Freedom Fighters will always keep fightin'," Manic concluded.

"Don't you get it you little twits," Robotnik called. "Without you, that wretched prophecy cannot be fulfilled. It doesn't matter how many annoying balls of fur and flesh are sent against me, all I need do now is claim Queen Aleena as my bride, and nothing can fell my empire. I HAVE WON!!"

"NO!!" Tails cried, his bound body shaking. "I won't let this happen."

"What?" came the quizzical response of the two villains?

"You won't get away with this. You won't destroy Shadakor, you won't defeat the Sonic Underground, you won't hurt my friends," the fox commanded through clenched teeth as a light blue glow came to his eyes.

"You're trying to cast wheeze as spell?" Naugus asked haughtily, clearly unimpressed by the kit's attempt at intimidation. "You actually think you can wheeze cast a spell without words or form? wheeze A spell crafted of your mind alone, heh heh? wheeze Wake up boy, you're less than useless, an insignificant child trying to play with grown-ups. wheeze Learn your place."

"My place is in the Tower of the Archmage, as my grandfather's heir," Tails called back as crystal tears cascaded down his cheeks, his teeth still clenched as he worked to draw forth the innate power of his bloodline, searching for some way to help. "I was trained by the greatest wizard to ever live, and I am not USELESS!" The desert winds suddenly picked up as sand and rock began to whirl around the Sand Crawler, forcing Naugus and Robotnik to shield their eyes as Tails screamed, "CLOCKWERK!!"

& & & &

Up at the top of the Tower of the Archmage, Tails's room had survived the explosion intact, though some of the more loosely lain items had fallen over. As the Tower shook again from the furious assault of the wind, the eyes of the near completed Clockwerk robot Tails had so casually tossed aside earlier lit up as the green gem inside it came back to life. Green energy arched out from the machine, catching hold of the necessary parts needed to complete its construction, assembling itself in mere seconds as its owner called out to it. Quickly the piglet-like robot hopped and sprung over to the windowsill of the room, its glassy eyes casting about as it looked down into the city.

That there was trouble going on was a given, though the machine seemed to almost shudder as it saw the marauding forces of Robotnik as they tore apart the city and apprehended citizens. What got its attention most, however, was the site of the city's ruined gate, the location where it was sure it was being called. With a bounce and spring, the mechanical creature turned its back, facing inside the room/workshop as it did so. All around the room were copies of itself, Clockwerk versions that had been only partially constructed for the purpose of testing, but each one still working. Present too were more shards of the large green jewel that sat on the desk, cut off in preparation for when Tails had perfected his craft with Clockwerk.

"Tick-tock-bing, tick-tock-bong, clank-shuffle-clank, BING-BONG!!" To anyone who heard these odd noises coming from Clockwerk, it might have sounded as though the little machine had suffered some fatal error in its voice processor. As each of the crystal shards began to glow in turn, rising slowly into the air, it became very apparent that what had been said was a battle cry. More arches of green energy came forth from each of the shards as each claimed its own mechanical body and finished its construction, using the ample spare parts Tails kept in his room to complete themselves. Within moments, what had started out as a single machine had become a swarm of three dozen strong, each one staring at the singular Clockwerk that was acting as their leader. Even the remainder of the mother crystal seemed to pulse with anticipation, though no metal shell was drawn forth to encase it. From out of the original Clockwerk's back a propeller unfolded and began to spin as the sound of a bugle suddenly blared from its voice box. "Do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do!"

"BING-BONG!!" came the resounding cry of the mechanical robots as more propellers arose and began spinning.

& & & &

Meanwhile, back at the scene of the battle, the winds created by Tails's outburst died down, much to the relief of Dr. Robotnik, Ixis Naugus, Sleet, and Dingo. Though all four were prepared for an attack whichever of the four elements the fox kit might have proven able to summon, as the seconds ticked past with no immediate threat of danger, each one began to relax.

"A fizzle, wheeze just like you," Naugus commented, sneering derisively at the bound apprentice. Though he greatly disliked Merlin Prower, Naugus had always held the fox sorcerer in the highest regard when it came to magical ability. That this child had had the opportunity to study at the feet of such a master and apparently learned nothing beyond the basics was an insult to all sorcerers everywhere, and Ixis Naugus did not suffer insults lightly. Robotnik, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed such a useless display of rage, as evidenced by the nasty smile on his face.

"What exactly were you trying to do, muss my hair?" he asked as he stroked his bald scalp. "Perhaps once Naugus is done with you, I'll keep you as a pet for entertain… What is that noise?" The enhanced audio sensors the evil doctor had used to replace his ears so long ago were picking up on a rather disturbing sound, a sound that put Robotnik in mind of a helicopter, though such machines were rare now days. Hoverunits were far more efficient modes of transportation, and much less risky to fly, so they had largely replaced the maneuverable crafts. Ever a student of all things mechanical, however, Robotnik knew the sound when he heard it. Turning slightly, the evil dictator got just enough warning to duck as a small beige _thing_ suddenly zoomed through the space his pointy head had occupied, a bugle sounding as it did so.

"Do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do do-do!!"

"Clockwerk!" Tails yelled happily as he spotted the little machine.

"Woah, it's the kid's bot," Sonic said, recognizing the machine from earlier. "I thought Merlin destroyed it."

"He must have summoned it back to him with that spell," Sonia realized. "That's what he was calling to."

"A robot?" Robotnik asked incredulously. Never before had anyone attempted to fight him using a mechanical minion of their own, and in truth the rotund doctor had long considered himself as having proprietary rights to such a tactic. That this fox had apparently disregarded this fact made him feel somewhat… violated. Rising again to his feet, Robotnik's crimson optics focused in on his attacker, ready to take the measure of his opponent's skill. As Clockwerk hovered in what appeared to be an angry fashion above his head, the tyrannical madman released a loud and rumbling laugh. "THIS is your ROBOT?" Massive jaws moved up and down as a huge belly shook like a bowlful of jelly with laughter. "This… tinkertoy is the ace you've called to stop me? I do believe one of these things was in box of cereal I had as child, ha ha ha ha… ACK!!" So suddenly had the attack come, Robotnik had not been able to block it. As he had laughed, his mouth opened wide and his eyes closed in an uncontrollable fit of mirth, Clockwerk's porcine mouth had opened, and a familiar tube had suddenly slide outward. Without warning the machine fired, sending a black ball sailing with pinpoint accuracy into the doctor's cavernous orifice and down his mouth where in the projectile had released it payload of greasy smoke. This explained why Robotnik had doubled over to the ground, clutching his throat as black smoke began billowing out from his mouth.

"Ha, so much for 'tinkertoy' huh Ro-BUTT-nik," Tails yelled happily, pleased his creation had gotten such an excellent opening shot on his enemies.

"You worm," Robotnik growled in response. "SWATbots, eliminate that… toy?" More buzzing came to the assaulted human's audio sensors, and the doctor was not pleased to see the air above his head was now filled with even more of the little machines, all hovering in place like a swarm of angry bees whose nest had been violated by a careless child. Sleet and Dingo immediately began to shrink away, unsure of just what nasty surprises these machines had in store for them. As the four villains, and even three hedgehogs, stood in stunned silence at the armada the young fox had managed to summon, the original Clockwerk had abandoned its victim, flying up towards where its master still hung. Extending a blade from its side, Clockwerk quickly cut through the ropes that bound Tails, dropping the little fox to the deck of the Sand Crawler. Quickly Tails moved into one of the stances his Uncle had shown him.

"Gigani gan!" he shouted as energy built up around his body as a remnant of wind caught his vest and caused it to billow about his chest. Spears of rock shot forth from the ground, crashing into the SWATbots whose lasers had remained trained on Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.

"I have ceased being amused," Robotnik announced as he turned back towards the fox and raised one of his metallic arms high into the air. "SWATbots, EXTERMINATE!!"

* * *

Spell translations:

Aeroni _(A-ron-ee)_ Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Aquaris (aK-war-iss) Water

Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning

Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light

Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode

Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

* * *

To be Continued….


	9. Tails Triumphant

Relocation: Amy

Tails Underground

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I don't own Manic or Sonya, I don't own Tails, in fact I don't own much here except the plot. If I did own any of these characters, the cartoons would not have been cut off without getting some sort of resolution, you can bet your biscuits on that, and Tails would not have been omitted from Sonic Underground, even if his character was chopped up and distributed amongst some of the other characters.

Author's Note: Sorry this is up so late. This chapter was actually running long so, rather than make everyone wait another week or so, I decided to cut it in half. The chapter still reads well and it's not like I didn't hit a good breaking point, so I'm very hopeful this will look good. With any luck, given the amount of material I have left over from this chapter, the next chapter might be ready in about a week, so that's actually a bright side. Remember, if you read, please review.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Chapter 9: Tails Triumphant!

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Deep inside a hidden chamber, under the surface of the imperiled city of Shadakor, the ancient eyes of the Archmage of Shadakor looked into the crystalline surface of the keystone that was his charge. For untold generations, the line of Prower had protected the stone from harm, even going so far as to draw upon the artifact's own energies in times of need. And indeed, this was a time of need, as the explosions that echoed even down to this chamber from above continually worked to remind the old fox. In his heart he hoped that Aleena's children were able to protect those under his charge, even as he gazed into the keystone, attempting to become one with it.

"For all those I care about, I must succeed," the elderly wizard said, trying to will his body to be prepared for the tremendous strain it was about to be placed under. No mortal had ever been meant to wield such power, and it was a taxing ordeal for those who had both wisdom AND youth on their side. The Archmage was under no illusions as to what could easily happen to him, one who was not so young and able-bodied. Still, once more the room shook. He was needed, now more than ever, and if he couldn't find the power to overcome the forces that now threatened his home, nothing else would matter as far as he could see. With a resigned sigh, the Archmage, supreme sorcerer of Shadakor, began the spell he needed.

"Chaos is power; power enriched by the heart…"

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"SWATbots, EXTERMINATE!!" Robotnik bellowed. All around him, those SWATbots that had not been destroyed by Tails's initial attack aimed their laser, not at the hedgehogs they'd originally been told to keep under control, but at the small, pig-like machines that flew above their heads. As Tails watched his creations become targets of the robotic army, he could only smile. If the SWATbots were aiming at the three dozen Clockwerks that had been raised against them, they weren't aiming at Sonic and his siblings, a fact the blue hedgehog of the group picked up on rather quickly.

Aiming his body low and going into one of his patented spins, Sonic moved like a buzzsaw as he slammed, not into the chests of the SWATbots, but their knees, severing the support they had for standing. Like exceptionally ugly trees each SWATbot he cut fell, their lasers, aimed to take out the Clockwerks, shot wildly about in the air. Though as with the van the lasers were not strong enough to cut through the armor of the larger City Busters, tanks, and other assorted heavy weapons Robotnik had brought with him, they did succeed in getting the more dangerous larger bots' collective attention. Faced with what they could only perceive as an attack, after all the Freedom Fighters had used hacking software to co-opt other SWATbots before, the City Busters reacted to neutralize the threat to their master, firing their own, much more dangerous weapons into the offending group of robotic warriors. Of course Sonia and Manic had both recognized their peril, and their opportunity, and made tracks as fast as they could, Sonic appearing to give some assist as Robotnik's own army decimated itself.

Those SWATbots that had survived the surprising onslaught of "friendly" fire were quick to try to find cover, their own self-preservation software working to ensure they didn't end up on the scrap heap like so many of their brethren. Still, they had their orders from their master, and thus did they aim at the Clockwerk swarm. Thankfully, at least to the little machines, their own "programming" was far more reliable than the SWATbots', allowing them to already begin evasive actions. Though even the fully constructed and complete Clockwerk that currently hovered at Tails's side was no match for a SWATbot in a direct confrontation, the Clockwerk swarm was much faster and more agile than the larger robots, and was not hampered by ridiculous protocols as to what task would be more important than the other.

As the SWATbots aimed, the Clockwerks broke themselves up into smaller groups of three, swiftly dodging the fire as they used their own makeshift weapons to counterattack. Those Clockwerks with tubing and nozzles in their mouths fired grease, oil, and smoke bombs at the SWATbots, disorienting them as other Clockwerks dropped payloads of scrap, rocks, and sand. The SWATbots, never having to coordinate against such attacks from so maneuverable attackers, could do little as the small robots zoomed in and out of target locks. To make matters worse, for Robotnik's side at least, though some Clockwerks were indeed destroyed by laser fire, they were almost immediately repaired by they brethren, sometimes using parts from destroyed SWATbots. Tails smiled as he saw the chaos his creations were sowing amongst Robotnik's forces, even as he felt his body growing weaker. It was his own magic that kept active the crystals inside each of his creations, giving them life and mobility as an extension of his body. Though the spell was simple enough to perform, and even maintain, multiplied again and again made it a strain, and his reserves were not infinite.

"Come on Clockwerk, let's get down there and help," Tails said as he twisted his tails in preparation for flight. Before he could begin the familiar helicopter motion that would keep him aloft, a big metal hand suddenly grabbed him about the throat, squeezing hard.

"You go nowhere runt," Robotnik growled as his metal fingers clamped down around the kit's windpipe, choking off the flow of precious oxygen. As if they could feel their master's pain, the attacking Clockwerks seemed to slow down, the actions becoming sluggish and tired as they did so. "I will not be made a fool of by some freakish little mutant with an Erector© set!" Though Clockwerk Prime attempted to defend his master, an errant swipe of Robotnik's other metal arm sent the hapless helper tumbling through the air. The evil doctor lifted the fox's small body into the air, fully intent on snapping the boy's neck. This proved to be a tactical error, however, as what appeared to be a blue buzzsaw struck, neatly severing the doctor's mechanical hand from his body at the wrist and sending Tails tumbling to Robotnik's feet. Though he possessed no ability to feel with his mechanized hands, the shock of losing one was still great enough to get the demented dictator to scream as he collapsed to his knees, holding his broken wrist in his hands. Sonic grabbed Tails before he could come to more harm and pulled the kit away, prying off the still gripping metallic digits at his throat.

"You okay kid?" Sonic asked.

"cough, cough I'll be good Sonic," Tails replied as he got to his feet.

"Cool, then let's see if we can't scramble an egg-belly," the blue hedgehog explained as he cracked his knuckles. He'd been waiting for a chance to get some personal revenge on the rotund human for years, and now would have the double joy of saving a city by doing it too.

"I think not wheeze, hedgehog," Naugus said, appearing as if by magic to point his claw at the Prince and his fox. "Umborian gan!" A bolt of black lightning shot forth in the direction if the two Mobians, blasting them both over the side of the Sand Crawler's railing and to the ground below. Angrily Naugus walked up towards Robotnik. "We have come far but if we do not act quickly wheeze we stand to loose all we have accomplished. wheeze Crush the city with your machines, wheeze I will deal with Miles and his friends." So saying Ixis Naugus summoned a gust of wind to carry him back down to the battle below. Though he chaffed at being given orders, Robotnik was nobody's fool, and if Naugus said they were running out of time, he was not about to trust that the wizard was wrong.

& & & & &

Sonic and Tails had recovered fairly quickly from the lightning blast and quickly gotten to their feet. A battlefield was, after all, no place to be lying down, especially when you were the target of the opposing army. They were soon joined by Clockwerk, Sonia, and Manic, though this large collection of people was enough to draw the attention of one of the City Busters.

"Okay we need a plan, otherwise we're gonna get major fried," Manic said as he indicated the giant City Busters as it moved to attack the quintet.

"I… I might be able to do something about that," Tails responded as he held his aching head. Controlling so many avatars at once was really beginning to get to him, something Clockwerk Prime seemed to notice as the small machine tried to lend some strength to the kit. "But… But I need time."

"Are you sure Miles, you're not looking very well?" Sonia asked. Sonic stared at the determined boy and nodded.

"Okay, we keep tall dark and ugly off Tails until he's got whatever it is ready," Sonic said. "Sonia, you and me will try to get the City Buster's attention, Manic, you keep Tails moving so he's not an easy target."

"Right bro," Manic said as he picked Tails up in his arms. Though his body protested having to support the extra weight, adrenaline gave him the strength to bear his charge. As Manic took flight, figuratively speaking, Tails's two tails wound about his body as he went to work, trying to concentrate as he projected his will out into the crystals of the four Clockwerks that had so far stayed out of the battle, waiting for their master's signal to come to his aid. Betwixt the four flying piggies hung the remaining portion of the gemstone, its form pulsing as it was directed towards the Sonic Underground's damaged bus. As the gem was lowered into the ruined bus, green streams of energy arced out, striking several of the broken pieces of metal.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sonia went to work distracting the City Buster, with Sonia hefting a large piece of the debris created by the machines' assault on the city and launching it at the giant mechanoid. Angered by this act of aggression, the behemoth robot swung its hand in an attempt to crush the hedgehog princess. Sonia proved more than agile enough to avoid the massive hand, which Sonic used as a ramp up to the robot's head. Though even Sonic's sharp spines were not enough to cut completely through the armor of the building sized robot, he was able to cut a rather nasty groove over the machine's form, defying gravity as he spun over and over the thing's massive chest. A swipe of a large hand ended the hedgehog's rolling run as he descended back to terra firma, moving quickly to avoid being crushed by the palm of the hand even. It was at this point that lasers smacked hard into the ground before him, causing the blue hedgehog to jump.

"SWATbutts. Now of all times," he said with an annoyed voice. Typically he liked laying the smack down of SWATbots, but when he was trying to deal with a veritable goliath; they tended to serve too much as a distraction. Before he could think of a way to take out the offending robots, a large shadow suddenly overtook them, heralding the arrival a fairly large machine that crushed the SWATbots to bits. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized the robot that had come to his aid… or at least parts of it. The torso was nothing less than the Sonic Underground van, its ruined form reassembled to accommodate the oddest looking collections of four arms and three legs, made from the salvaged parts of the SWATbots that had been destroyed. And on its shoulders, if the rear of the van could so be termed, sat a large amount of scrap resembling the head of a pig, and a very familiar pig if Sonic and Sonia were able to so judge.

"Meet my… CLOCKWERK DELUXE!!" Tails cried, placing as much energy as he could spare into the challenge.

"TICK, TOCK, **BONG**!!" the massive robot called. Though it was clear the young fox had done his best to assemble the large amounts of mechanical parts into something resembling a physical threat, it was fairly easy to see that the only reason the machine worked at all was because Tails was pouring magic into it. As if the machine realized the very transitory nature of its new form, Clockwerk Deluxe charged forward, a fist made of several SWATbot arms slamming into the weakened chest of the City Buster. Immediately the smaller hands unfolded themselves, reaching out into the chest to grab hold of whatever internal parts it could as Deluxe pulled backwards to rip out the City Buster's circuitry. Inside the turret of the van, Manic sat, aiming the gun as far up as it would go. Though sorcery and his own knowledge gave Tails the ability to create a robot of his own, he had no knowledge of electrical systems, and that included energy based weapons. Thus it had fallen to the green hedgehog to operate the only blaster they had, which he did with great gusto, applying a finishing shot to Robotnik's nasty machine. Nearby Tails stood unsteadily the strain of maintaining all his spells wearing his body down. Clockwerk Prime's small hands lent some strength to the boy's frame as Sonic came to him.

"Come on kid, hang in there, you're playin' like a champ," Sonic said encouragingly as the Deluxe attacked some of Robotnik's tanks.

"Indeed," Ixis Naugus called as he appeared on the scene. "wheeze Had I known he was capable of such feats, wheeze I would have drained more energy from him when I destroyed the barrier around Shadakor."

"Naugus," Sonic and Tails called as the blue hedgehog interposed his body between the fox and the… whatever. Sonia too appeared, unwilling to leave her brother alone to face the maniacal magician.

"I imagine you're getting wheeze awfully tired Prower. How much more energy can you possess, wheeze I wonder." Before the dark wizard could cast a spell, Sonic sped forward, intent on knocking Naugus to the ground before he could be a threat. A suddenly movement of the sand beneath his feet, however, threw both his plans and his body for a curveball. "Foolish princeling, wheeze Miles is not the only wizard who can cast a spell with his mind, wheeze he is in fact wheeze a novice." The blue hedgehog let out a startled yelp as the moving sand suddenly rose up like a wave and tried to bury him beneath it, all while Naugus chuckled. Seeing her opponent was distracted, Sonia charged as well, managing to strike the wizard in the jaw. Her surprise was great as, rather than leaving a bruise upon Naugus's face, her fist managed to shatter his cheek. All color drained from Naugus's form as the rocky golem that had been sent against her revealed its nature, shifting its form slightly so as to entrap the Princess's fist within it.

"Surely you did not think Miles the only sorcerer wheeze capable of utilizing an avatar my dear," Naugus said as he appeared as though from out of nowhere. "And I assure you, wheeze mine are much more versatile."

"I don't know, I think the kid's got some fresh new ideas," Manic called from inside the Deluxe as he aimed the cannon at the sorcerer. Naugus moved quickly to summon a wall of air to deflect the shot fired at him.

"Umborian Gan," Naugus cried as he summoned forth dark energy that lanced straight into the gun barrel that had fired upon him. Sensing that the co-opted tour bus was no longer a safe place to be the green hedgehog quickly made his escape, leaping out of the makeshift cockpit of the robot as the gun exploded from the attack. With a painful grunt he landed on the ground, his aching body not overly appreciative of such rough treatment.

"Are you okay Manic?" Tails asked as he moved towards the young prince.

"Not overly," Manic responded. "But I look better than this creep is gonna."

"Such prideful boasting. wheeze It is no wonder why Dr. Robotnik reviles you three so much. wheeze Perhaps I shall do him a favor wheeze and end the three of you for HIM!!" This last part was screamed as a blue blur suddenly began suddenly began racing at high speed around Naugus's body, upturning sand and pulling out wind, creating a mini tornado about the oddly shaped Mobian. Naugus's squat body was soon sucked up into the sky by the tornado as Sonic moved faster and faster, very much determined to break the evil wizard's body in two as he did so. Before Naugus could take command of the winds that spun him wildly, Clockwerk Deluxe, devoid now of its gunner, reached into the tornado, holding him in one of its massive fists.

"Do it kid," Sonic commanded as the Deluxe, following Tails's pantomime, moved to slam its enemy into the ground.

"ENOUGH!!" Naugus yelled as bolts of lightning exploded about the giant machine's hand, destroying it thoroughly. At the wizard's furious command, the tornado Sonic had generated died, leaving Naugus hovering in mid-air, his cape fanning out behind him like the wings of some evil bat. More energy began to crackle around Naugus's hands as he spoke in a booming voice towards his attackers. "Flay the flesh, lay bare the bone; upon this field let GRIEF be sown!" A storm of energy descended to the ground below and at once the fox and three hedgehogs let out a collective cry. Its master's concentration broken, the Clockwerk Deluxe fell to its knees, falling to pieces as the magic that had previously sustained it was withdrawn. "As I told you, wheeze you are no match for me," Naugus called as he descended back to the ground. His own magical defenses granting him a measure of protection against the sorcerous attack, Tails found himself still able to move, standing to once more defy the dark wizard who seemed to so outclass him. "Again?" Naugus asked, his voice a cross between amusement and boredom.

"I… will not let you hurt these people," Tails said in a tired but defiant voice, his recent exertions wearing heavily on his young frame. He'd never had to channel so much magic, or draw so deeply upon his own reserves in his life. More and more his mind went back to his Uncle Merlin, thankful for the older fox's relentless drilling. He may have been harsh in his methods, but there was no denying the results he'd managed to achieve with his nephew.

_&Now if only I can get through this,&_ Tails thought. Suddenly the sound of clapping came to his ears and he stared at Naugus.

"We're all very impressed, wheeze Miles, I very much assure you," the dark wizard said in what felt very much like the opening shot of an insulting tirade. "Surely though, wheeze you can sense the vast difference between us. wheeze Your power is as the puddle, wheeze mine an ocean, vast and limitless." With a gesture from Naugus, Tails felt his body lift into the air, under the control of the powerful villain. The kit struggled, trying to remember all he'd learned about breaking charms and enchantments, hoping to think of someway out of this situation. Naugus's attempt at humiliation continued as he sent Tails spinning about in the air, hoping to disorient the fox and break his spirit. The youngest Prower would be a valuable hostage should the Archmage succeed in whatever retaliation he was most likely planning, but only if he had been completely pacified to the point of helplessness. And that wouldn't happen as long as he thought he had a chance of winning. Idly he considered crushing the apprentice's hedgehog friends one by one while he was held captive, and that was when he felt it. A backlash of power, the feeling of Miles attempting to free himself, not that the sorcerer had come to expect any less.

"Break!" Tails called as his limbs were once more placed under his command and his body was freed of Naugus's control.

"Another spell formed of the mind? wheeze Perhaps you are not the weakling your pedigree indicates."

"You're a fool," Tails accused, leaping on this perceived mistake of his opponent's as a starving cat might a fat mouse. "My ancestors were all great mages, and I can be too. AERONI GAN!!" A powerful blast of the kit's favored element shot forward, its power enough to reduce a boulder to sand or a steel girder to simple shavings. Against the power of Ixis Naugus, however, it proved only a nuisance as the mish-mash Mobian effortlessly deflected the attack spell away from his person. Undaunted, Tails readied himself for the inevitable counterattack, even as his nimble young mind ran down his options for his next offensive. Rather than call forth some horrendous spell from his vast repertoire of ancient magics, however, Naugus simply laughed; a haughty, wheezing laugh that sent a chill of fear up the fox cub's spine.

"There it is, wheeze that spark, that determination,wheeze that willingness to strive against inconceivable odds wheeze for no better reason than you haven't got the intellect wheeze to see such futility," Naugus said with a smile. "You're at your limit boy. wheeze Your power spent, your spells exhausted, wheeze yet still you fight on, and for what?"

"They need me," Tails said simply, casting a glance towards the fallen hedgehog trio that had been his heroes since before he could remember. "I won't let you capture them, I won't let you or Robotnik win. Not while I can still fight." Again Naugus laughed, but this time it was a boisterous laughter, born of finding something so uproarious that he could not keep his mirth to himself.

"Such words, such pretty, pretty words… wheeze To think that I would hear them not once, but twice in my lifetime. wheeze Truly you Prowers are blessed with a gift of tragic comedy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not the first to speak such words to me, wheeze young one, no," Naugus explained. "I heard that same speech, wheeze almost verbatim, wheeze nearly ten years ago, in San Flamingo." At the mention of that name, Tails's eyes widened. There was only one connection the fox had to that port city. "Famous last words wheeze I suppose."

"What do you know about San Flamingo? You were never there."

"Oh but I was, I had to… wheeze exterminate some vermin." Naugus began to circle tails, like a predator circling his prey. For his part, the little fox kept the evil sorcerer in his sights at all time. "Though he was most assuredly a neophyte when it came to the arcane arts, wheeze your father had a nasty morality streak about him. wheeze He couldn't stand to see others suffer. wheeze And your mother was already ready to become involved wheeze in the struggle against Robotnik. It was child's play to convince Amadeus wheeze to take up the fight. As the heir to the Archmage, wheeze he was actually a rather nasty obstacle standing in my way, wheeze and I'd hoped Robotnik's forces would be able to wheeze remove it for me."

"No…"

"Yes. wheeze But I miscalculated the effects of pure dumb luck. wheeze Imagine my surprise when, wheeze time and again Amadeus and Rosemary returned alive and well. wheeze And then YOU came along…"

"Me?" Tails asked, curious as to what he might have done to throw a wrench in Naugus's plans.

"Your birth threw a new set of priorities into Amadeus's life. wheeze Concerned with the safety of his wife and newborn cub, wheeze he limited his involvement with the resistance. Rosemary of course, wheeze insisted that you were the most important reason to continue, wheeze unwilling to permit you to grow up in a world enslaved. wheeze When Amadeus refused to relent, wheeze all I could see were my chances slipping away," Naugus said, adding angrily, "because of you."

"Sorry I was born," was the sarcastic reply given. Tails hoped to keep his opponent talking, allowing his own reserves of power to rejuvenate. Naugus had been very much correct as to the state of the fox mage's powers. As long as he didn't have to defend himself, he might be able to pull off a stronger spell.

"Still Rosemary begged and pleaded, wheeze and when the call came from the Freedom Fighter cell they'd helped wheeze that they were ready to free San Flamingo, wheeze she did the only thing she could think of to get Amadeus to help them… wheeze she asked for my help."

"You convinced him to go!" 

"I can be quite persuasive, particularly with such good material. wheeze Whatever reasons Merlin had given to bolster your father, his brother's resolve, wheeze I shattered like glass. Wheeze I shadowed them both to San Flamingo and… wheeze I'm sure a smart little boy like you can guess the rest."

"You killed them!" Tails yelled in accusation, summoning power to himself as he released a wave of energy tainted by hatred. If Naugus noticed this display of temper, it meant nothing to him, for he simply shrugged it off.

"Yes… Your father stood before me, wheeze his friends' bodies littering the ground about him, wheeze defiant to the end, just as you stand now. And, wheeze as now, it did him no good at all."

"Um… Umborian ROAN!!" Tails yelled, willing the unfamiliar darkness element to come forth and destroy his enemy, just as he'd seen Naugus do who knew how many times. Black energy arose from the kit's body as he put as much of his anger as he could into the spell, concentrating it into a ball of destructive hatred. Finally the spell was ready and Tails attacked, sending the black energy ball flying towards Naugus even as young Prower fell to his knees, exhausted from all he had done. All around him, the Clockwerk swarm he had managed to create ceased their harassment of the SWATbots, falling to the ground as their energy faded.

The wicked smile never left Naugus's face as he watched the ball of energy approach him. In fact he seemed quite pleased. Ever had the wizard been a master of his emotions and it amused him no end to see one who was so clearly not in the throws of crippling anger. And that was what Tails experiencing; crippling anger. Mere seconds before the ball of darkness could strike him; Ixis Naugus held out his good hand and caught it effortlessly.

"Do you know the secret wheeze of commanding the darkness element?" he asked pointedly as Tails struggled to look at him. "You have to actually want to annihilate your victim, wheeze to destroy them utterly and forever. wheeze Blind rage, even so hotly struck as you no doubt feel now, wheeze is simply not enough." Before the fox's very distraught eyes Naugus took command of the last of his energy, taking it and molding it. "Now, wheeze this is how you command DARKNESS!" The ball of black magic transformed, taking on the form of a clawed hand. "Nightmare CLAW!!" Tails quivered as he heard the attack called forth. He'd read about this spell, a spell that completely drained its victim of all their energy, leaving them completely helpless afterward. It was an extremely advanced spell, calling upon the element of darkness's most insidious properties to attack a being at their very essence.

The attack rocketed forward towards the helpless kit, his body too weak to allow him to dodge the spell. Fear forced the boy to close his eyes, while shame made him hide his face as he anticipated the blow that was to come, a blow which never came.

"AHH!" screamed a familiar voice as a green form intercepted the Nightmare Claw spell, taking the full brunt of the attack and sparing Tails. Manic, furthest from his brother Sonic, had come through Naugus's previous devastating assault with the least amount of damage amongst the unprotected hedgehog trio, and thus had managed to regain his footing first of his family. Seeing Tails in his dangerous predicament, instinct had taken over for the drummer, and he'd taken the blast for his young friend. Manic's body went prostrate as the dark energy of the insidious spell began to infect him, his normally bright green fur becoming dull as his eyes grew blank and listless.

"Foolish whelp," Naugus commented as he cast a disdainful look upon Tails's rescuer. "In his condition, wheeze even so weak a Nightmare Claw can kill him. wheeze Foolish whelp."

"Manic?" Tails asked as he crawled over to the prone and dying hedgehog.

"No…" Sonic and Sonia weakly cried, unable to move from their positions as they watched the brother drawing his last few breaths. Sonic's heart was breaking as he watched Manic's still body fall to the ground, even his quills, so hard and stiff, falling to the side as though they had not the energy to remain standing. Tears fell from Sonia's eyes into the thirsty desert sand as she watched her brother's valiant sacrifice.

"Manic?" Tails asked again as he nudged the still hedgehog's form. He had read stories of death, where people had lost friends and loved ones, all in the name of a grand cause. He had heard the tales of proud men and women falling in battle, listened as others recounted deaths in untold numbers, weaving such events into the fabric of their work to try to impress upon their audience the gravity of the situation.

All his life, Tails had wanted to be a Freedom Fighter, to join I the struggle against the great evil that was Dr. Robotnik. He'd envisioned himself going on missions, trouncing SWATbots, and maybe even using his own mechanical creations to help turn the tide of a battle. In all of his dreams, in all of his imaginings, he'd never envisioned anything like this happening. The heroes were not supposed to die; they were not supposed to get defeated…

In that instant, as fantasy clashed with reality and was inexorably shattered, Tails felt every what he was. Not a Freedom Fighter, not a powerful sorcerer, not a hero, not even the avenger of his parents' demise; but a scared little boy caught in a situation that was so far out of his depth it left him paralyzed.

Before him Naugus stood, the very picture of evil as he basked in the misery he had helped to cause. His keen eyes knew Manic would be dead; the thief's lifespan could now be measured in moments thanks to the energy draining effects of the Nightmare Claw. Nearby Sonic and Sonia tried desperately to regain control of their bodies, a futile effort given how much time had elapsed since they'd incurred the Arch-wizard's wrath. Now all there was to do was to collect his prize as it quivered next to his fallen friend.

"It is time for all good little boys wheeze to come along now," Naugus intoned as he approached the whimpering fox cub. Tails could only stare in abject terror as Naugus approached, with Manic's increasingly clammy feeling body beneath him. Before the sorcerer's hand could clasp onto the fox's face, something once more interceded on the kit's behalf. It was a human skull made entirely of a gigantic crystal, its empty eyes sockets gazing at the treacherous magician. A wooden representation of a bird's talon gripped the skull, and a long oaken shaft extended further, arcane runes virtually glowing. It was not the somewhat disturbing staff that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere to quite literally get in Naugus's face that got the wizard's attention, however, as the Mobian who held it so menacingly.

"If you touch one patch of fur on either one of these boys, kinslayer," Merlin said in a voice so even it cut through his enemy's heart like a sword, "I'll tear your hand off, one… finger… at a time!"

To be Continued…

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Aquaris (aK-war-iss) Water

Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning

Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light

Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode

Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &


	10. Prower's Power

Tails Underground

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I don't own Manic or Sonya, I don't own Tails, in fact I don't own much here except the plot. If I did own any of these characters, the cartoons would not have been cut off without getting some sort of resolution, you can bet your biscuits on that, and Tails would not have been omitted from Sonic Underground, even if his character was chopped up and distributed amongst some of the other characters.

Author's Note: Sorry this is late when I said there was a chance for it to be early, I really have no excuse save for a hectic schedule to deal with. Anyway, this chapter deals mainly with Naugus and Merlin's battle and the resolution of the Robotnik's invasion of Shadakor. I'm guessing this is probably the second to last chapter for the story, so get your reviews in. Here you go…

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Chapter 10: Prower's Power

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Merlin?" Naugus asked in disbelief.

"Lumanis Gan!" A blast of pure white light smashed into Naugus at point blank range, sending the evil Mobian flying backwards, crashing into one of the very walls he had helped to subvert.

"Uncle Merlin," Tails said, unable to believe he was seeing what he thought he was. The elder fox looked down a this nephew, his own cerulean eyes shining even as the hood of his cloak cast a shadow upon his face, before he knelt down to see the boy.

"Miles, are you hurt?"

"Manic!" Tails exclaimed, remembering the fallen hedgehog that lay before him. "Uncle Merlin you have to help him… he-he was hit by a… Naugus was gonna… and Manic…" It was at this point, before the kit could descend into simple gibberish that Merlin held up his finger for silence.

"Yes Miles, I know," he said. "But it is not too late to save him, if we act quickly."

"'We?'" the young apprentice asked, unsure what part he was to play in saving his friend. Though his instruction in the magical arts had included some minor spells of healing, nothing he'd ever learned was a match for reversing a spell of death like the Nightmare Claw. To top it off he barely had anything left where magic was concerned.

"Miles I need your help to help him," Merlin explained. "The Nightmare Claw has drained his very life force, but he can be saved. Unfortunately, my power is too great. If I try to help him alone, I run the very real risk of killing him. I need you to channel my power into him. Only in that way will he be able to survive."

"But… But I've never done that before…"

"You channel you power into you machines, grant them motion and life," Merlin countered.

"But that's… different. Those are… machines, not a living person. If I screw up…"

"It will be the same as if you did nothing," the elder fox reminded him before a gentle smile crossed his face. "But you will not fail. I have faith in you, and, somewhere in the bottom of your heart, I know you have faith in yourself. Now then, prepare the spell." At his Uncle's command, Miles compiled, kneeling on his knees beside Manic as best he could as he stripped off his gloves. One orange hand rested on the green hedgehog's head, while the second took a position above his heart. For his part, Merlin reached out one of his own hands and gripped young Tails's head, opening himself up to the younger sorcerer. "Recite the spell, just as I taught you," he said in an encouraging, steady voice. Tails's eyes closed as he tried to remember the correct words, his own spirit opening up as he tried to connect to Manic.

"With my heart… your wounds I feel," he said, "grant me power now to… heal." Closed blue eyes suddenly opened as Tails reacted to what he was feeling. Naugus had compared himself to a vast ocean in terms of power, a metaphor that, as he'd had to fight the dark sorcerer, the young fox had fully believed. If Naugus was an ocean, Merlin held the world. Never before had Tails felt such a tremendous amount of power, especially compared to his own weakened state, more so when he compared it to the barely flickering light that was Manic. Immediately Tails understood why he'd been asked to perform the spell over Merlin. He'd had this vision of himself acting as something of a dam, holding back the flood of power his Uncle possessed so that it didn't crush Manic's weakened spirit by accident.

The reality was that Manic would easily allow himself to BE crushed, and Tails's job was to keep him from doing so. The green hedgehog was in a state very similar to that of a man dying of dehydration in the desert. If given the opportunity, he would happily drink as much as he could of an oasis of water in the shortest amount of time. The problem being, his body couldn't handle such a massive influx of power, especially not coming from so fierce a source as Merlin.

Slowly Tails willed the conduit between them as he continued reciting the spell's words, using the rhyming couplet to focus the massive amount of power flowing into him for Manic's sake. The glimmer of life that had remained in the hedgehog was slowly fading, flickering away even as Tails began to fan it, but fan it he did. As the healing spell began to take effect, the kit could feel his own power returning, a side-effect his own well-trained body was capable of handling.

As he work his magic, hoping he wouldn't mess-up and accidentally kill one of his heroes, it felt like hours of intense work. In truth, only a few precious moments passed before Manic's eyes regained their spark, his fur regained his luster, and his breathing became strong. With the spell's work complete, Tails withdrew from the drummer, closing both himself and his uncle off from the revitalized hedgehog.

"He's… He's going to make it," Tails proclaimed, something in his very soul making him want to pronounce it as a statement of fact rather than a simple opinion.

"Of course he is," Merlin said, withdrawing his magical support from his younger protégé. Even without the elder fox backing him, Tails could still feel his rejuvenated powers flowing through him.

"My, wheeze what a sweet and wheeze beautiful scene," Naugus said, having finally recovered from Merlin's earlier attack. "A pity though, wheeze had you let the hedgehog die, wheeze you would have had ample opportunity to finish me off. wheeze A faint heart never won fair lady OR a battle." Once more feeling strong, Tails moved to stand beside his Uncle, ready to face the dark wizard in combat again. Even if Merlin had spent his energy helping Manic, the kit was very sure they could take his father's murderer together.

"Mi… Tails," Merlin suddenly said, his voice taking on the familiar commanding quality the aged fox so had during Tails's training sessions, "gather your friends, move them to safety and keep them safe."

"But Naug…"

"I shall deal with this treacherous monster," the Adept said quietly, a venomous scowl directed at his own father's former assistant. "Now do as I say." The young fox cast a glance between the two higher grade wizards, clearly wanting to stay and provide whatever help he could. Thankfully, though his heart was full of good intentions, his mind held the wisdom to see he was more likely to be a hindrance if he or the hedgehogs stayed. Pointing his hands at where both Sonia and Sonic lay, he incanted.

"Aeroni race." At the magical command, both the pink and blue royals' bodies were carried aloft by strong winds. A third incantation lifted the lightly dozing Manic and with that, all four of the underaged fighters were able to leave. "Sonia, Sonic, how do you feel?"

"Better than I did before little bro," Sonic said as he looked at Manic's slumbering form, joy in his heart that he would not be burying one of his siblings this day.

"Thanks so much," Sonia said as she planted a weak kiss of gratitude on Tails's cheek.

"Sending them away wheeze will not protect them, Merlin," Naugus jeered as he faced his new opponent. "After raising that useless thief from the dead, wheeze your strength has been broken. wheeze Had I known casting such a spell was all it would… AAHH!" As the dark wizard had been ranting, Merlin, added by his own command over the wind itself, had shot forward and struck Naugus squarely in the jaw, not with rocks or water or any other the other magical spells at his command, but with his bare fist. Though the mix-and-match Mobian's sharp teeth managed to make a few light scratches in the old fox's hide, the force of the blow was more than enough to knock the shorter wizard to the ground, as well as knock loose a few teeth.

"Get up," Merlin growled as he stood over his felled opponent, the flesh under his fur white with rage as he gripped his staff in one hand and balled a fist with the other.

"You… You hit me!" Naugus cried indignantly through a bloody mouth, clearly astonished that anyone would so treat his person. Unfortunately for him, making this accusation took from him precious time he could have spent following his opponent's advise. That he didn't; meant that his ribs took the full brunt of Merlin's kick. The force was enough to send the shorter Mobian rolling for a few feet.

"Get UP!" Merlin now commanded as a glow suddenly enveloped Naugus, forcing him to his feet.

"You DARE to cast a spell on…" Again Naugus's words were cut off as he was struck in the jaw by the crystal skull on Merlin's staff. Falling back to the ground, the evil wizard crawled, trying to get some distance between himself and his attacker.

"All of a sudden, all my questions have been answered," Merlin said, just loud enough for the proud Ixis to hear. "Why did Rosemary leave and Amadeus follow, when I had all but convinced them to stay for their son's sake? Why did San Flamingo explode when there was nothing there TO explode? How did Miles learn about the Sonic Underground's concert in Silk City? And who pointed Manic in my direction when it came to his mother? It was you, all of it."

"Yes," Naugus hissed. "A plan, years in the making, wheeze coming to fruition on this day. I preyed on your weaknesses Merlin, wheeze the pain you hold so dearly in your heart for the woman you were denied, wheeze the jealousy you held for the man who took her from you… wheeze and the sheer fact that there was nothing you could do to prevent it." Slowly the evil sorcerer pulled himself to his feet. "It was easy, wheeze and it was fun. You try to hide it behind a façade of coldness, wheeze but your heart is your greatest weakness. It has dulled your powers, wheeze made you weak." Suddenly Naugus turned, dark energy exploding from his hand. "And now you will FALL! Umborean Pickaye!" The ball of deadly power flew towards the motionless fox mage, and Tails felt an instinctive need to shout a warning to his Uncle. The dark spell never made it to its target however, or at least not to the part of his body Naugus had intended. Hand outstretched, Merlin caught the ethereal spell as though it were a something as simple as a ball. Before the ball of darkness could explode, the middle-aged fox's fingers flexed and the spell shattered as though made of fragile glass, falling to the ground and disappearing back into the ether. "So, wheeze you do remember how to cast spells," Naugus said, rubbing his still sore jaw. "With your display of… fisticuffs, wheeze I wondered."

"Wizards never consider another of their kind might attack them physically," Merlin retorted. "That you show the same unimaginative characteristics as your contemporaries means nothing to me."

"Heh," the former assistant spat.

"You laud the darkness element, utilizing it to overwhelm and overpower your opponents, like my nephew. The Dark is indeed a powerful ally, but it is not one to be wielded so blithely. It must be used with precision, as a scalpel would to flesh, or a needle to cloth. To wield as you do is not only foolish, it is ineffective. Now, allow me to show you how a master wields the powers of both Darkness and Light." So saying, Merlin grabbed the shoulder of his blue cloak, pulling the giant garment from his body in a swirl of navy cloth. The cloak billowed as it fell to the ground, and in its place Merlin wore a tunic and pants patterned in forest green. A long bushy tail larger than Sonic's whole body trailed behind him, and the Staff of Ancients was held almost serenely perpendicular to his body. "Umborean Roan; let day become NIGHT!" Before Naugus's startled eyes, Merlin Prower faded into nothingness, as did his nephew and the three hedgehogs, the wreckage of the SWATbots they'd destroyed, and in fact the entire city of Shadakor. Soon even the desert and the sky were gone, replaced by an inky blackness as far as the wizard could see. As he looked around, his own body all he could see, Naugus's released a chuckle.

"Is this the best you can do, wheeze old man?" he asked derisively. "A simple disappearing act?"

"It is no act, I assure you," Merlin's voice answered, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. If he was unsettled by this, Naugus chose to show it not.

"You forget, dear Merlin, wheeze that I am a mage too. And it is merest child's play wheeze for my senses to pierce the veil of invisibility." So saying the bat-like eyes of the Ixis began to glow as he empowered them, determined to break through his enemy's trick and strike, not him, but those he sought to protect. What a delicious twist that the upstart Merlin's attempt to treat Naugus as a non-threat would end in the deaths of his nephew, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Thus it was with considerable consternation that Naugus found his enhanced eyes unable to pierce the blackness he now found himself in.

"Naugus, I thought you understood," Merlin's voice once more rang out from nowhere. "This is no 'veil of invisibility,' but one of darkness itself." The mishmash Mobian grunted loudly as he felt the palm of a hand suddenly strike the small of his back hard, sending him tumbling forward. Quickly he regained his footing, swinging his claw around in order to strike back at the fox, but finding nothing by void. Starting to grow concerned, Naugus backed away fearfully, his eyes casting about for any way to escape the darkness in which he had been entombed. "What's the matter? I thought you'd feel at home in darkness."

"Do not make sport of me, wheeze charlatan!" Naugus demanded, a demand that lost a great deal of its force as another hand reached out and brazenly grabbed hold of the horn on Naugus's head, shoving him backwards. "How? wheeze How are you doing this?"

"I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?" the fox chided. "You who use spells as though they were cudgels lack an understanding of how to use them to their fullest."

"You dare say I lack understanding!" A foot suddenly landed in Naugus's gut, doubling him over. "Cheap parlor tricks! wheeze, wheeze Face me like a true wizard."

"I am. I wield my power with subtlety and wisdom, not as though I was swinging a sledgehammer around. It takes the least of my power to maintain this spell, while you waste yours on shows of force and rage. Take note of this Miles, it is very unlikely you will ever see so poorly trained a 'Master' mage as Naugus again. They do not tend to last very long in the real world." More chuckling could be heard, this time more high-pitched as it came from a younger throat, and Naugus's blood boiled. That he was being beaten was bad enough, that it was by what he considered parlor tricks even worse, but to be used as an abject lesson in magical combat was unforgivable. Carefully he focused his mind, trying to remember where exactly the young fox had fled to, in which direction he aimed and fired.

"Raitani Gan!" The bolt of lightning was fierce, it was powerful, and it was ultimately all but useless.

"Naugus, didn't I explain to you, this isn't some illusion of night that blocks your vision, this is a veil of darkness. Your senses have been completely under my control since you were ensnared by my spell. You don't know your left from your right, your back from your front… or your up from your down." As suddenly as it came, the veil of darkness lifted and Naugus found himself back in Shadakor, and landing painfully on his back. Beady eyes widened as he watched a bolt of lightning, the same he had conjured forth, race down from the sky and strike him squarely in his unprotected chest. For a few precious moments he lay there, his body racked with pain as he tried to summon the will to continue this fight, his anger at the indignity he'd suffered doing much to steel his resolve. As he once more got up, Naugus's baleful stare was cast upon his vulpine attacker.

"We have played this game long enough, wheeze" he said, once more summoning power to himself as he prepared to strike, "now you shall have a taste of my power."

"I have tasted your power before, Naugus," Merlin said as he began to stalk around the dark wizard, moving purposefully in a circle. Understanding the grave threat the fox mage could present, Naugus moved with him, keeping him in his line of sight. "But as I recall, I promised a demonstration of both light and darkness, did I not? Luimanis roan." As Merlin walked, right before his opponent's startled eyes, a second Merlin appeared, then a third, and a fourth. Before the evil Ixis could stop it, he was suddenly surrounded by copies of his enemy, all of whom suddenly stopped, forming a circle of Mobain foxes around him.

"An… An illusion, wheeze nothing more," Naugus accused, though he did not sound overly sure of such a fact. "Gigani gan!" he called, sending a spear of rock surging towards the Merlin who'd been first in line, and thus the one he perceived to be the true fox sorcerer. The rock flew through naught but air.

"Come now Naugus, surely you can do better than that… Perhaps if you looked to my shadow for assistance." Beady eyes looked to the ground where indeed only one of the look-alikes possessed a shadow. Again Naugus attacked and again he hit nothing.

"This is unfair… you fight with illusions, with deceptions…"

"A cry of unfairness from someone who fights children and apprentice mages? How… pathetically cliché." Each of the fox's clones raised its hand. "Luimanis Pickaye." Naugus's eyes reflexively closed as a bright light enveloped him, blinding him. When the sorcerer next opened his eyes, he was surprised to see himself staring not at his nemesis, but at himself. A second Naugus stood right before him, his face equally agape at the impossibility of what he was seeing. All around them, both Naugus's look, the obvious clone's aping of his own movements serving to anger the elderly traitor further. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, but it was fairly obvious t Naugus what had happened. The fox mage had transformed himself into a carbon copy of his enemy, perhaps in hopes of confusing Naugus until he came up with a new plan to bedevil the dark wizard. A nasty smile came to the mixed-up Mobian's face, one that immediately appeared on his counterpart's.

_&Go ahead and smile, you furry fool,&_ Naugus thought as his hand was drawn under his robes to his belt. Merlin was quite right to say that most wizards didn't expect others of their kind to attack them physically, it was a failing Naugus himself had exploited more times than he could count over the course of his long life. His hand silently touched the dagger he kept hidden on his belt for just such a purpose, an old blade, magically sharpened and enhance to pierce any barrier presented to it. With a speed and dexterity that belied his age, Naugus's hand surged forward plunging the dagger into the stomach of the being that stood before him, on whose face a look of twisted surprise as the blade sank into his flesh. In an instant too quick to time, this image was replaced by Merlin Prower's own, looking upon his foe with contempt unbridled.

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck Naugus himself. As he looked down at his own torso, the mishmash mage saw the unsettling sight of his own dagger protruding from his stomach. What made the situation so much worse was the fact that his own hand still gripped the handle of the weapon and, following the commands his brain was still sending it, trying to drive the blade deeper into its target to cause more damage.

_&"Your senses have been completely under my control since you were ensnared by my spell."&_ Merlin's nasty message now took on its full meaning as Naugus found himself sinking to his knees. He'd been played completely, caught in a vicious mind spell that had held him as exquisitely as spiderweb traps a fly, and he himself had simply helped to make the snare go further. An orange furred hand, its thumb and finger pushed together was brought towards the wizard's face.

"This is for Rosemary, whose caring heart you used to lure her to her death," Merlin said as he snapped his finger. An explosive force tossed the wounded Mobian backwards ferociously, singeing some of the flesh on his face as it did so. Before he could land though, a rope of pure water, emanating from the skull atop Merlin's staff, wrapped itself around Naugus's throat. With a pull, Merlin's yanked his enemy back towards him like a yo-yo. Rocks arose from the ground, encasing the fox's free hand as it balled into fist. "This is for Amadeus, my dear brother, who you dared attack while he tried to save his beloved wife." A shrill scream escaped Naugus's lips as he saw the rocky fist smash into his face, driving him to the ground. His wounds threatening to overwhelm him, pride still managed to force the evil wizard to his hands and knees, a spell on his lips to retaliate. That spell died as a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, hefting him into the air. "This is for my father, whose trust you betrayed and whose city you destroyed." Lightning surged forward from Merlin's hand into Naugus's body, and a scream of anguish erupted from the wizard.

As he'd watched this grisly display from the sidelines, a part of Tails had felt a twinge of pity for Naugus. Compassionate to a fault, the younger fox was not used to seeing someone treated so brutally. This sympathy disappeared as he heard the list of crimes Naugus had committed, remembered the suffering that the wizard was directly responsible for. A tear came to his eye as he remembered the destruction of the city in which he'd grown up, the deaths of the parents he'd never known.

"And this is for Tails, whose parents you stole from him," Merlin growled as a he held up his hands. "Winds of CHAOS!!" A blast of air, sharp and merciless, slammed into Naugus, tearing at the fabric of his clothing, at the very surface of his skin in fact. With the spell complete, Merlin dropped his adversary who looked as though he'd been through a tornado in lower Robtropolis recently. Immediately Naugus's mind went to to work as he stumbled backwards, holding his hand up in a sign of surrender. He'd miscalculated grossly, struck too soon. Now was the time to let cleverness prevail so he could gain the power to strike back at a later date.

"Mercy," he cried towards the fox mage. "No… No more Merlin, I yield to your strength." Even as he spoke this, Naugus's keen eyes began to search around for any sort of advantage he could make his escape.

"Mercy?" Merlin asked. "You ask for 'mercy?' Did my brother receive mercy when you killed him? Did Rosemary?"

"They never asked," Naugus responded truthfully.

"Pity…" Robotnik said as a beam of energy slammed into Merlin's form from above, thanks to the towering City Buster that had managed to get into position behind him. From his sand crawler, Robotnik smiled as the rest of his robotic army returned, recalled from their tasks of devastation and destruction to ensure the Sonic Underground would not escape this day.

"Uncle Merlin!" Tails called, ready to race over and help his obviously injured relation, only to be stopped by Sonic. The blue hedgehog knew all too well from experience that there was nothing the cub could do for the mage now.

"Robotnik," Merlin stated more than asked as he fell to the ground.

"He's pathetic, but he IS with me. And I'm not about to have my day ruined by some overly vengeful magician with delusions of pow… er?" As Merlin's body fell, Robotnik was quite startled to see it shatter into thousands of green crystals.

"You're both pathetic if you ask me," Merlin said as the blue cloak he had recently discarded arose and the fox mage stood within it, whole and unharmed.

"SWATbots!" All of Robotnik's mechanical minions responded, aiming their weapons both at the fox mage and at the beleaguered Freedom Fighters. "Not even you can stop so many enemies at once, Merlin. Even if you destroy the SWATbots, others will remain in tact, ready to fire upon your friends. And I don't think your puffball nephew could stop any of them in time."

"Robotnik, I will not raise a single hand against you," Merlin stated, much to everyone's surprise. "You committed your transgressions against the city of Shadakor itself. I am not meant to punish you for that."

"Oh?" Robotnik asked with a derisive smile on his face. "And who is? That doddering old Archmage who runs this city? Well where is he? I haven't seen him since my arrival, perhaps he is busy napping."

"ROBOTNIK!!" came a loud scream as, from the direction of the ruined tower, a shaft of light erupted forth, rocketing towards the battlefield at a speed that would have been vastly impressive for anyone who hadn't seen Sonic run. An explosion of red light and Robotnik's head craned up to see the figure of a giant feral fox possessing not one, not two or even three tails, but nine. Its semi-transparent form gave it the appearance of some form of malevolent ghost and, riding in its head, the human could see the form of the ancient Archmage inside its head, a brilliant gem in his hands as he sat cross-legged in the air. "You have dared to transgress against my people, and I will not permit you to harm them further!"

"What are you idiots waiting for?" Robotnik screamed at his mechanical horde, recognizing a much more imminent threat when he saw one. "Fire. Fire! FIRE!" The SWATbots raised their laser towards the ghost fox, the City Busters aimed their cannons, the armored and winged vehicles prepared to fire as well, hoping to protect their master from danger.

"Disappear," the Archmage commanded as the ghost fox stamped its front feet and waved its tails. A wave of power traveled in all directions through the streets of Shadakor and each and ever robot it hit suddenly began to emit the same orange light as the Archmage's demonic looking aura. If robots could scream, the looks of the victimized mechanical beings said they would have as their bodies were overtaken by the spell and they vanished as though never existing. Atop his Sand Crawler, Robotnik's evil eyes widened as he watched each and every member of the legions of warriors he'd brought with him were destroyed, not just in the area they were in right now, but throughout the city as well. The Sonic Underground were impressed as well as they watched the devastation being unleashed upon their enemies. Only Tails and Merlin remained dour-faced, the knowledge of what their elderly relation had done to gain this heightened power souring their moment of victory. Once more the giant head of the ghostly fox turned to stare angrily at Robotnk. "And now for you."

"Get us out of here!" Robotnik yelled into the Sand Crawler's control room where Sleet and Dingo had fled.

"Leaving, leaving, leaving!" Sleet called back as he and his partner frantically worked the controls. This motion stopped as the controls of the Sand Crawler began to shimmer and fade, just like the rest of the command vehicle. Wolf and dingo fell to the hard sand bellow, looking up and behind them to see Robotnik still suspended in thin air and the Archmage's avatar staring at them.

"Go," he commanded, a command the duo were all too eager to obey, even offering up a terrified salute before taking off at speeds Sonic might have envied. Helpless, Robotnik felt the weight of gravity as he was suddenly pulled upwards by invisible hands and drawn face to face with the Archmage.

"No!" the egg shaped dictator yelled as he tried to struggle against his captor.

"Don't fear, I will not kill you," the Archmage said as, at a gesture, Robotnik felt his two robotic arms pulled taut out. Though no nerves existed in the mechanical limbs he could feel the strain as the power exerted began to pull them apart. "I will not cheapen the suffering you have induced on these poor children by defying the Prophecy. The Sonic Underground alone will be the ones to destroy you, human, on that you have my word."

"AHH!!" Robotnik screamed as sparks began to fly from his rapidly breaking mechanical limbs.

"But, just because we are bound not to destroy, does not mean we are weak," the aged fox intoned. "Never forget this fact, Dr. Robotnik; though you are indeed king of your little empire where so many are powerless, this world still holds those who's strength dwarfs yours."

"AHHHH!!" Robotnik's scream had become a bellow as his arms were finally torn from his body, leaving behind nothing but ruined stumps sparking with electricity.

"Now, vile creature, BE GONE!!" Like a rocket the force of the Archmage's command hurled the evil and terrified human, sending his flabby body flying over the horizon. Sonic watched in something resembling satisfaction, hoping that his mortal enemy would at least bounce a few times before landing in what the Archmage had already promised would be a non-lethal area.

_&Maybe chubber-bolts will at least land in some cacti,&_ the blue hedgehog thought with a chuckle. His mirth was cut short, however, as he gazed up at the great, ghostly fox that had towered above him. The feral form began to flicker and suddenly fade, disappearing entirely in a matter of seconds. No longer held in the air by his summoned aura, the Archmage's exhausted body fell from the sky, the strain of channeling the power of the Keystone finally outstripping his ability to handle it.

"Grandpa!" a distraught Tails called even as Merlin prepared to cast a spell to save his plummeting father. Acting faster than either of the vulpines could, Sonic revved up his feet and sprinted forward, ricocheting off the nearby buildings to gain the altitude needed to catch the falling sorcerer before he fell too far. Landing perfectly back on the ground, the blue hedgehog gently laid the older fox upon the ground, using his hands to prop the ancient mage's head up as Sonia, Manic, Tails, and Merlin came to them. Noticing the pained expression on his sire's face, Merlin made a gesture and, like rubbish tossed from an heirloom, the Keystone that had been chained around the Archmage's neck was flung away. Pain visibly subsided in the old man's expression as he opened his eyes and gazed up at the assembled Mobains.

"It… It appears I am no longer able… wield the power… as I once did."

"You used it marvelously, Father," Merlin said in a placating tone.

"Yeah, you sent Buttnik packing," Sonic responded as well.

"But the price of such power… far too much for me to pay now," the Archmage responded as his eyes rolled once before coming back into focus.

"Don't worry Grandpa, Uncle Merlin and I can help you," Tails assured his eldest relation, casting an enthusiastic glance at the aforementioned Uncle. The look Merlin returned was not one of agreement, but the sad face adults often give to children when confronted with realities they can do nothing to alter. As he recognized this face, the young fox's enthusiastic grin faded. "But… but before. We fixed Manic when he was so weak..."

"Yeah, dude, why can't you do the same for him?"

"Your life force was drained forcibly by a spell, Manic," Merlin explained. "The Archmage chose to surrender his to obtain the energies of the Keystone. There is always a price for such power, and it is a price that cannot be cheated, even by the most powerful of us."

"Then… Then…" the two tailed fox stammered as he looked back to his grandfather, grim realization hitting him. "You're… you're gonna die… Just like Mom and Dad?"

"I'm afraid so. The taxing on my body from trying to channel all of that energy… I'm afraid I have nothing left with which to go on."

"Father, I am sorry," Merlin said as he laid his staff on the ground and knelt in close to the dying fox. "Had I remained… had I not lost my temper…"

"What?" the old Archmage asked. "You were right to be angry, Merlin… Had I done my job, watched how these events affected you… maybe you wouldn't have carried such a wound around with you, allowing it to fester so. In trying to do what was best for this planet, I'm afraid I neglected what was best for you… For that I am truly sorry."

"No… I…"

"Allow a dying man to claim himself right, my son," the Archmage said, turning his gaze to his grandson. "Miles. You are my heir; you are to be the Archmage of Shadakor when I am gone."

"No," the kit said. "I… I'm not strong enough. Make Uncle Merlin the next Archmage, he…"

"Has other duties… he must now perform," the elderly fox said. "I know this is much to place on your shoulders, but it is your destiny to succeed me as Archmage, and protect the Keystone from those that will misuse it."

"You mean such as me old man?" Naugus said as he picked up the Keystone from where it laid; his still smoldering form unsteady but strong as he gripped his prize. "At last… it's mine!"

"Naugus!" they called as the two healthy foxes and three hedgehogs moved into something resembling battle stances. At the sight of the forces arrayed against him, Naugus could only laugh as he gripped the Keystone.

"What do you expect you can do wheeze against me now that I wield this, wheeze the Keystone of Shadakor; wheeze a true Chaos Emerald?" Even as he spoke these words, Naugus could feel his body aching from the stab wound he had delivered unto himself, reminding him that he stood a very real chance of bleeding to death unless he found a way to escape with his prize. Still, the nastier side of his personality refused to allow him to retreat, not until he'd exacted a measure of revenge.

_&But on which to do so? The Archmage lies dying even as we speak, and Merlin is far too powerful to take on at anything less than full strength. The hedgehogs are worth nothing to me, so that leaves…&_ Nasty eyes fell upon the youngest member of the group, who even now stood ready to defend against the perceived threat to his grandfather. A soft chuckle escaped Naugus's throat.

"Congratulations boy, you shall be the first of my victims," he said. "Chaos is power, Power Enriched by the heart…"

"Miles fly away!" Merlin commanded, already sensing what Naugus was planning to do as he threw up his own shields to try to protect the boy.

"I summon the Terror of Cha…" Naugus's spell was stopped cold in his throat as he saw the figure standing before him, as ethereal as a specter but more impassible than stone. Manic's own eyes went wide as he too recognized the form that had manifested before the dark wizard from the torn painting in Merlin's room. The ghostly fox looked like Tails himself, only taller, wearing the regal uniform of one of Shadakor's powerful guards. A black eyepatch covered his left eye, but the right one shown purple, like his father's own.

"Amadeus?" Merlin asked in shock, a name Tails heard and reacted to instantly.

"My… My Dad?"

"This is… impossible!" Naugus said as the ghostly fox's hand seized his own, gripping the Keystone with him. "You're dead. I killed you myself!"

"Yes, you did," the Archmage said. "And on that day you betrayed my son, he set upon you a terrible curse. A curse you have now brought to fruition by trying to slay Miles."

"Old fool!" Naugus called as he tried to rip the crystal from Amadeus's ethereal hand. "I… I know the curse… I could not slay a Prower to obtain the Keystone. But I did no such thing!"

"You are the fool, Naugus. Such a curse does not take a narrow view of these things," the Archmage said as Sonic helped him get a better view of his former assistant. "You were the one who orchestrated the events that have now led to my death. That you were not the one who killed me… is immaterial."

"What!?" the surprised Naugus cried as he felt his hand suddenly become encased in crystal. Scratch that, it had BECOME crystal. "NO! I will not be defeated like this!" the sorcerer shrieked as he struggled to get away. It was too late as, like a fungus, the crystal crept up his arm and onto his shoulder. Spells were summoned in vain by the evil sorcerer as his body crystallized. Even as the creeping transformation effect began to cover his face and mouth Naugus howled his indignation, screaming as his body became completely frozen.

Once the grisly monument was complete, the assembled Mobians stared at it for a few moments, Amadeus Prower's spirit standing before it. For a few brief seconds, the deceased fox stared at his remaining family, a look of sadness on his face, particularly when his eyes fell to Tails; and then he was gone.

"D-Dad?"

"It was simply a ghost Miles," Merlin said in a voice so restrained and even that it could have done one of Robotnik's robots proud. "Residual energy left over from the spell with which he bound Naugus, nothing more." As Tails looked up at his Uncle, he noticed the blue hood of Merlin's robe once more shadowed the upper half of the fox wizard's face. Even with this, however, the bright desert sun reflected off of the trail of tears that fell down his cheeks. With a purposeful stride, Merlin stomped over to Naugus's frozen form, taking hold of the chaos emerald still in his crystallized hand.

"Crumble," Merlin commanded in a hissing growl as before the eyes of everyone, cracks appeared in Naugus's body. Suddenly light erupted from the cracks as Naugus began to crumble as though glass struck by a hammer, leaving behind only a few sparkling rocks and the Keystone Merlin now held. With a disdainful final look, Merlin turned from his foe and returned to his fallen father. If anyone felt any sympathy for Ixis Naugus, none chose to voice it, focusing their attention upon the dying wizard between them.

"Grandfather, can I get you something, a drink?" Tails asked, concern in his voice as he gazed at his dimming elder.

"There is not much time left Miles, I'm afraid," the Archmage said. "I am not long for this world. I only wish I could have taken better care of you both."

"One who is dying should not dwell on regrets," Merlin said. "Should not carry grudges or be filled with sadness."

"Yeah, you… you did the best you could," Tails said. At the kind words of his two descendants, the Archmage smiled, a smile that remained on his lips even as his eyes did close for the final time, and his heart did cease to beat…

To Be Continued…

Please review if you read…

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Aquaris (aK-war-iss) Water

Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning

Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light

Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode

Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &


	11. The Decision

Tails Underground

by Asher Tye

Disclaimer: We've been through this before. I wish I owned the characters, it'd be a blast making the games the way I wanted to. Sadly I don't, Sega holds those rights. :sigh:

Author's Note: Okay, I know this is monstrously late. You've all been waiting for about three and a half weeks for this. Unfortunately, even the best laid plans can be derailed, particularly when you have family coming to town and competition for the computer. That said, I hope I haven't lost anyone, 'cause this should be an excellent way to end the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Decision

* * *

The sun rose in the sky signaling morning had come to the desert plains of Mobius. In the ruined city of Shadakor, so recently the victim of an all out attack by the villainous dictator, Dr. Robotnik, people began to move around. The previous night had been filled with both fear and elation. Elation; because the city had managed to repel the invasion of their hated dictator with minimal loss of life. Fear; because the cost of that victory had been the life of the most powerful mage in the city.

The refugees were busy collecting their belongings, preparing for the journey ahead of them. A few had left, most notably Carby and his lot. Having backed Naugus's attempt to slander the Sonic Underground, the mean bulldog was not at all interested in sticking around to meet whatever punishment awaited him for his betrayal.

Merlin stood before the massive funeral pyre that had been constructed for his father's corpse, now black and smoldering as the flames had long since extinguished themselves. Gone now were the former Archmage's remains, reduced to ash. A single gesture from Merlin and the ashes that had once been living tissue rose from the burned out pyre, spiraling towards the iron box the fox mage held in his hands.

"I guess that takes the guesswork out of what ashes to collect," came the voice of Manic as he walked quietly up to the vulpine. "Um, what are you guys gonna do with the ashes anyway?"

"Once the war is over, I shall return to Shadakor's original site and spread the ashes upon the ground, as is the tradition in our family," Merlin replied, hiding the box in his robe as he did so.

"Oh," Manic said. For a few minutes the green hedgehog stood there, his foot playing with the sand as he tried to work of the nerve to keep speaking to the fox mage. It was not so long ago that this particular Mobian had been attacking him, though with the display of power he'd presented yesterday, Manic had to wonder just how serious Merlin had been about killing him.

"Was there something else you needed?" Merlin asked, supplying the younger Mobian with an excuse to keep talking.

"Well, I just wanted to – you know – say…" More of his foot playing with the sand as his right hand grabbed his left shoulder and he looked down at the ground, his quills drooping somewhat. "Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. About earlier, when I broke into your room."

"Really?" Merlin sounded unconvinced. Not that he really could be expected to be by such a lame apology Manic reasoned.

"It's just… We've been looking so long for Mom, and all we ever find is evidence of where she's been," Manic attempted to explain, "and when I found out you two used to…" It was at this point that the green hedgehog's cheeks took on an amber-like color. Not surprising, he didn't want to anger the sorcerer he was trying to ask the forgiveness of by misclassifying the relationship he'd had with the then future Queen of Mobius.

"Date…" Merlin supplied in a tone that was neutral but very easily indicated Manic would be wise to stick with that terminology in describing the relationship.

"Yeah… date. When I found out, and you being so… 'unfriendly' towards us… I just couldn't help myself."

"So you broke into my room like a thief?" There was no hint of derision in the fox's voice, merely a statement of fact. Though normally he bristled at being termed a thief, Merlin's tone, combined with his own attempt to remain humble so he COULD make an acceptable apology, allowed Manic to let such a statement go at face value.

"Yeah, well, it is kinda what I do," Manic said, shrugging his shoulders. "Everyone's got a talent." A lame response but still…

"Truthfully, I think the fault lies as much with myself as it does with you," Merlin stated, a statement that caught Manic completely off guard.

"What?"

"Naugus was slime, but he was correct in his observations. I carried the pain of losing your mother within me for so long… And when I was confronted with you and your siblings… you in particular… I just couldn't contain my anger. I lashed out, treated you as though you were the ones who'd hurt me." At this point a sad look came to the aged vulpine's face. "Had I behaved differently, I feel much of this sorrow could have been avoided, and for that I am sorry." Manic's eyes widened. Never in all his life had someone he'd wronged apologized to him before. It was a new experience to say the least.

"Uh… well, I guess I should return this to you," Manic said, reaching into his belly bag and withdrawing a familiar black stone. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw the object.

"My memory stone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kinda pocketed it before you could chase me outta your room," the young thief admitted before hastily adding, "but I didn't activate it, I promise!" Carefully, a gloved hand extended out, offering up the stone to its rightful owner. "I thought about it but…" It was at this point that Merlin's hand touched the stone, a surge of power flowing into it as a white light suddenly blocked the hedgehog's view.

* * *

Once his vision had cleared, he found himself in a very different place from the desert city of Shadakor. Plants, both trees and grasses, abounded in this place, along with birds. Though he was in the thick of all the greenery, he could see that there existed a brick path from which the plants were scrupulously kept away from. The darkness of night limited his vision somewhat, but he still had little trouble seeing the massive structure at the edge of this odd park; a castle, complete with towers, turrets, walls, and windows, and decorated as if some sort of party was going on.

All this paled in comparison to what, or rather who, he saw next. She strolled carefully, wary of her surroundings, as though expecting something, but not actually afraid of it. Gone was the purplish armor and cloak she so commonly wore in all her holograms and transmissions, replaced by a white dress of a light material that had been patterned with flowers about the waist. A shawl rested on her shoulders, gauzy and useless for all things save show. She was Aleena, the Queen of Mobius.

As Manic looked at her face, however, he noticed something. The "Queen" appeared much younger than she did when he and his siblings saw her through communications. Gone were the signs of a life on the run, her quills were sharp and purple; her face unencroached upon by even the slightest hint of age. And the crown that she wore was not the Royal Crown of the Queen, but the same smaller circlet of gold Sonia had said belonged to a princess. A sad feeling appeared in his stomach as the green hedgehog realized he was not looking at his mother, but her younger self. Suddenly, the female hedgehog stopped in her trek, looking around carefully.

"Are you there?" she seemed to ask of no one in particular. "I sensed your presence at the castle. Please, don't leave yet." Almost on compulsion Manic felt his feet moving forward, responding to the young woman's call. Even if she wasn't his actual mother, her voice still held power over him. Before he got a chance to reveal himself, an orange furred hand gently grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Manic looked up to see Merlin Prower standing behind him, shaking his head gently, a sad expression on his face. Though not always one to pick up on things quickly, the green teen understood. He was in a memory, held and projected by Merlin's memory stone, and in this shadowy world of things gone by, he was effectively as ethereal as a ghost would be in his own. The rustling of leaves was heard as the object of Aleena's search stepped out of the foliage and onto the path.

Manic stared at the younger Merlin Prower that had revealed himself. His beard was much shorter, his fur less worn with age, and his body straighter and thinner, but still he projected an aura of power, an aura helped by the staff he held in his hands. He wore the same green tunic and pants Manic had seen earlier.

"I should not be surprised that you of all people are capable of sensing my presence, even as I attempt to hide it," he said quietly.

"Merlin," the purple hedgehog started as she moved forward, hugging the fox. "I must admit I was unsure if you would come, even with the invitation we sent. Jared will be so thrilled…"

"I… cannot stay long," Merlin interrupted her, pulling away from her embrace. "I have much to do… many things that… require my attention." Aleena's face became crestfallen as she watched the wizard.

"Merlin…" she began, sadness in her voice. "You know the last thing Jared or I would want is to hurt you…"

"In my head, I do," Merlin answered. "Sadly, my heart cares not." The sound of cheering came from the castle, attracting the two Mobians' attention. "You should return. It would be unseemly for a bride-to-be to be absent from her engagement party."

"Come with me," Aleena said. "At least allow Jared and myself to speak to you…"

"I must leave… much to do…"

"You're lying," Aleena accused. "I know you too well, Merlin Prower. You could easily teleport between here and Shadakor in the blink of an eye, there is nothing so urgent you could not stay away for the space of an hour."

"Is he truly what you choose?" Merlin asked suddenly, causing Aleena to start suddenly. "Can you honestly tell me that Jared is the one your heart yearns for?" For a few precious moments, the Princess stared at the fox, mulling over how to answer such a question.

"You are my heart, Merlin Prower. Though I love Jared deeply, he can never truly be what you are to me," Aleena responded.

"Then speak the words, Aleena, and I shall take you from this place. We will find somewhere safe to be, to live, the Prophecy be damned." Merlin approached the object of his love, fully intent on carrying out his plans, but a hand held up by Aleena stopped him.

"But I am Princess, soon to be Queen. The yearnings of my heart must count for nothing against what is needed by this world," she said, turning her back to him. "Though I know you would do all in your power to help me, I also know such actions would be fruitless now."

"That is your decision then?"

"That is the only decision I can make…"

"Then again… I must say good-bye," Merlin said as he turned his back, only to be stopped by a new voice.

"MERLIN!" called a happy voice as a new Mobian walked up to the duo, causing both backs to suddenly go rigid, as though caught. Manic's eyes widened almost to the point that the orbs could fall from their sockets as he gazed at the figure coming. A pale green hedgehog walked up the path, a smile on his face as he waved at the fox and princess. "Hello ol' buddy, you finally made it!" Jared Hedgehog cried, offering his hand towards the wizened wizard.

Manic had always assumed that, of his siblings, he had been the oddball of the bunch; that Sonia and Sonic had taken after their parents and he'd just been the mutt. As he stared at Jared though, he couldn't help but see the uncanny resemblance. Though Manic's quills were a darker shade of green, Jared held the same messy top spikes at the fore of his head, and his ear was even decorated with an earring. His hands were slender and nimble looking, easily able to manipulate small items delicately, such as a lock pick. His body was limber and almost catlike, perfect for sneaking about silently.

"Jared… It is… good to see you looking so well," the younger Merlin said with a smile that was half true and half false. Given the fact that he was trying to discreetly leave before this, this seemed understandable.

"What are you doing out here, Prower? Don't tell me some of Ammy's rubbed off on ya and ya teleported here by mistake," the green hedgehog said. "Chuck'll busta gut if that's the case."

"I imagine Merlin simply did not wish to startle our guests and the noblemen, Jared," Aleena said, providing an excuse for the fox's odd miss.

"Wish you would've," Jared commented. "I don't think I've ever seen a group more in need of a bit of excitement in all my life." At this comment, neither Merlin nor Aleena could help chuckling in agreement. "So whatdaya say? Everybody ready to head back to the 'party?'"

"I am not sure if I can…"

"Oh come on Merl, don't be like that," Jared said, throwing an arm around the fox's shoulders. "It's not a proper engagement party if the guy I want for my best man isn't here."

"What?"

"Look, I know you cared for Aleena, just like me, and I gotta think her 'rents choosin' me over you hurt, but I don't want that to just be the end of us being friends," the King-to-be said. "It sucks we can't both get what we want, but I'd really prefer not to have to say I got the girl and lost my friend."

"I shall… think about it," was all Merlin said as the scene suddenly became fuzzy to Manic's vision.

* * *

Once he could see again, he found himself once more standing in the damaged city of Shadakor. Nearby Merlin stood, his eyes watching Manic for any sort of reaction.

"You… and our father… knew each other?"

"We were friends and rivals," Merlin explained. "Originally he was the then Princess Aleena's royal bodyguard. When she came here to be trained in the use of magic, it was only natural that I meet Jared."

"I guess I can see why you didn't like him ending up with Mom, especially if you were the one she was going to choose."

"It is more than that, Manic," Merlin replied. "Both Aleena and I knew the prophecy… knew what was coming. Jared did not." The green hedgehog's eyes widened at this revelation. If what Merlin had said was true, and Manic had little reason not to believe it, Aleena had basically used the Sonic Underground's father as a chump. All of a sudden, all the admiration and warmth he felt for the fugitive Queen turned to horrified rage. Having lived the life where one had to quite literally put one's life in another's hands, this kind of betrayal was… abhorrent. Ferrel had done his best to drill the idea of loyalty into his young protégé, and the thought that his mother had just let his father walk blindly into death's waiting maw… "Do not judge too harshly, Manic," Merlin said

"Are you nuts dude!?" Manic yelled. "She… she just let him die, without even telling him why?"

"She told him. Not long after they were engaged she told him. And Jared stood by her nonetheless."

"But how could she just let him die? Throw him away like that…"

"Listen and listen well Manic Hedgehog, son of Queen Aleena and Jared, Prince of Mobotropolis," Merlin's voice boomed, just as the Archmage's voice had for Sonia, and Manic felt himself in the grip of immense magical power. "The sole reason you are here today, the singular cause for your mother's escape from Robotnik's clutches was Jared and the effort he put in to getting you all to safety. Aleena did not cast Jared upon the altar, Jared cast Aleena away from it."

"What?"

"A single day before Robotnik's invasion, as Aleena prepared to defend and try to resist his forces; Jared staged his own coup, and seized control of the kingdom so that he could banish Queen Aleena to Mobudun. Make no mistake, your mother was fully prepared to defy the Prophecy to protect her people, but Jared was willing to commit high treason against the crown to protect her… and his children."

"So… when Buttnik attacked…"

"Queen Aleena and her children were already safe and away from Mobotropolis. I know not if Aleena's defenses and plans would have proven adequate to stop him, but I do know that it was Jared choice to keep the four of you from being taken prisoner. And I know that your mother misses him terribly for it." Manic stared at the elder fox for a minute. It was no wonder the subject of Aleena was such a touchy one for the sorcerer. He'd hated losing Aleena to Jared, hated that Aleena might have used his friend as a sacrificial lamb, and then he'd had to swallow the fact that Jared had been the one to protect Aleena.

"So I guess that means our Dad's dead, doesn't it?" Manic finally asked. "I mean, if he was in Mobotropolis when it fell and stayed there to keep Robotnik off Mom's back in the beginning…"

"I didn't say that," Merlin said, causing the green hedgehog to cast a look at him. "I have never heard any reports, never seen any evidence that the Queen's consort was dead, captured, or in any way under Robotnik's power. Robotnik himself has never claimed success getting him, and while the Doctor is many things, humble he is not. As long as I've known Jared, he's had a knack for getting himself out of tight situations, just like his children. What I think has happened, is that my old friend was hurt and has simply gone to ground, much like Aleena."

"Then he could be out there."

"I don't doubt that possibility. And much like Aleena, I think he may be taking more than a cursory interest in the welfare of his children."

"Uncle Merlin!" Tails called as he came running up to the hedgehog and fox, with Clockwerk flying right behind him while he carried an odd looking box. "I found it, I found it!"

"What is that?" Manic asked.

"Something my late and lamented father wished to pass on to yourself and your siblings," Merlin said as he lifted the box from his nephew and gazed inside, careful not to allow the green hedgehog a peak at the container held inside. "Now then, I believe that your siblings are currently at the site where you repaired your tour van, are they not?"

"Yeah, they're taking out the last of Robotnik's tech we couldn't use so it doesn't, you know, interfere with you guys."

"Then I suggest we adjourn to that location," the master magician as he and his nephew turned to leave the smoldering remains of the funeral pyre.

* * *

At the former site of the Great Gates of Shadakor, the twin edifices that had for so long protected this city of sand, all that remained were pieces of rubble and strewn machinery. Whatever power the Archmage had invoked to rid the city of Robotnik's whole and intact minions, it had not been as stringent as to destroy the already nonfunctional members of the evil doctor's army. It was these pieces of machinery and metal Manic had scavenged the necessary pieces to make repairs to the group's touring van, with an extremely interested Tails helping him the whole time as best he could given the fox's own limited experience. Though the vehicle did not function as perfectly as it had before, due in no small part to Manic being forbidden to use any salvaged circuitry, it ran and would hold together until the trio could get it to Cyrus and make more enduring repairs. Now, Sonia and Sonic were busy helping the refugees clear away the refuse.

"So, any idea where our darling, green quilled baby bro went?" a somewhat sullen Sonic asked his sister between grunts as he hefted the armored leg of a SWATbot.

"He said something about having business to take care of and took off," Sonia responded as she effortlessly tossed the still connected torso and right arm of another SWATbot on the same pile, much to her blue brother's chagrin.

"You just love making that seem so easy, don't you," he quipped, to which Sonia merely cast him a sidelong smirk. Quickly the pink hedgehog hefted a rather large piece of metal, part of the armor of one of the City Busters. Sonia let out a sharp gasp at what she found underneath the curved sheet of metal. Afraid movement of the metal had revealed some dangerous desert predator, or worse yet a Robotnik trap, Sonic zipped over to his sister's side to see what she'd found. His own large eyes widened as well at the sad sight that lay before him.

Their instruments lay underneath the metal shroud; Sonia's keyboard, Sonic's guitar, and Manic's drums. Their once sleek and shining frames now sat, twisted and blackened from Naugus's fatal attack upon them, all but useless. Even though they were merely objects, neither Sonic nor Sonia could help feeling the sadness as it welled up within them at the sight. The instruments had been made for them, given to all three hedgehogs as a symbol of their unity and power. It had been comforting to feel the amulets at their necks. Losing them was akin to losing an old friend.

Carelessly Sonia flipped the sheet of metal away as Sonic moved to lift the ruined, lifeless remains of his guitar from the sands. Even if there was a way to resurrect the powerful instrument, Sonic knew he lacked the skills to do so.

"I… I guess we could continue to play music," Sonia said. "With normal instruments I mean."

"'s not the same," Sonic lamely said, and Sonia quickly agreed. Even with all their skills as musicians, using ordinary instruments would just… lack a certain something.

"Sonic… Sonia…" called a familiar voice as the sound of two tails spinning in the air came to the hedgehogs' ears. Pink and blue rose and turned to face the quartet that approached them. As soon as Manic's eyes fell upon the sight of their ruined instruments, some of the spring almost immediately left his step. Tails too noticed the dour scene and immediately landed upon the ground as he approached.

"I see you've managed to locate your instruments," Merlin observed.

"Yeah, for all the good it does us," Sonic said as the damaged neck of his guitar finally broke off and fell to the ground again. "Naugus totaled 'em."

"I see that," he said. Suddenly Sonic's face brightened as he looked at the elder fox.

"Hey wait a minute. Naugy said you Shadakor guys were the ones who made our medallions. Can't you make us new ones?" Merlin shook his head.

"Sadly, both the knowledge and the tools necessary to accomplish such a feat are no longer available to us." As he spoke these words, immediately all three hedgehogs' faces fell. A single eyebrow on Merlin's face rose as he took in the crestfallen trio. "Happily, however, there remains a way to undo the damage caused by my father's late and unlamented assistant." So saying Merlin opened the box he'd been carrying, revealing the treasure inside. Three glowing lights shown upon a velvet cushion, pink, green, and blue, shining as though they'd been kept in darkness for years. "When you medallions were given to the Oracle of Delphinius for safe-keeping so long ago, the Archmage wisely withheld the accessories to your instruments."

"Why'd he do that?" Manic asked as the lights in the box began to die down. Before each of the hedgehogs' eyes, the aforementioned items could be seen; a pair of drumsticks, guitar pick, and an ear-mounted microphone.

"Your instruments contain tremendous power, more than the three of you could reasonably be expected to control without time. The lack of these three components cut the amount of power you could summon with your medallions in half, and thus were they rendered more manageable. Unfortunately, without these components, they were also rendered vulnerable. It was intended for you to receive these items as a parting gift when you prepared to leave the city, but unfortunately…"

"Naugus got to us first…" Sonic said as he and Sonia approached the box alongside Manic. Familiar power pulsed from the items in question into all three of the royal siblings.

"Take now what was always yours," Merlin commanded as each musician in turn took the accessory appropriate to them; Sonic the pick, Sonia the microphone, and Manic the drumsticks. As soon as each held their item, their glowing ceased.

"I don't get it Uncle Merlin. I thought those things were supposed to help the Sonic Underground," Tails said, puzzled as to why nothing was happening.

"Call to your amulets and summon your instruments."

"Uh, dude, you realize our stuffs kinda… kaput right?" Manic asked.

"Call to them," Merlin commanded. Each of the royal trio placed their hands over the sports on their chests where their amulets normally hung and tried to will their instruments into existence. Suddenly, the same multi-colored glow that had once enveloped the trio's new accessories enveloped the remnants of their instruments. Immediately the pieces flew forward, each encircling their proper owner as, before startled hedgehog eyes, the pieces began to fuse back together. Twisted metal was straightened and polished, canvas and string pulled taut and strong, keys reassembled and ordered as the mystic instruments returned to their complete and summoned forms, coming to rest in their owners hands (or in Manic's case before him).

"Gah," each hedgehog grunted as they gritted their teeth, power raw and unyielding coursing through their bodies. It wasn't painful per say, at least not too much, but it was definitely something new as their new items came to their hands (or in Sonia's case, her ear).

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he looked at the now rather ostentatious looking pick in his hand.

"I've… I've never felt like that before," Sonia admitted, her ear feeling the weight of the new microphone she knew was now connected to her keyboard.

"I don't know, I kinda liked it," Manic proclaimed, twirling his new ultra-light drumsticks in his hands.

"That was the feeling of the full power of your instruments channeling through your bodies," Merlin said. "You can see why we thought it a good idea to give you a chance to adjust to something less first. With the addition of these items, you will discover your instruments possess new powers, powers that you would not have been able to control before."

"Like what?" Sonia asked.

"Like what?" came the voice of Merlin.

"Like what?" asked Robotnik's voice.

"Like what?" Sonic's voice repeated

"You Sonia now possess control over sound waves. Your keyboard allows to you to enhance, alter, and negate sounds however you choose. With time you will learn to create and project sounds from any area you can see."

"You Sonic, possess the power to project a disruptive barrier about you by striking the right chords on your guitar with your pick. At its base, you will be able to disrupt Robotnik's control over his SWATbots and various other minions. With time you will be able to use this barrier to stop or disrupt anything within your sphere of influence, and even be able to select your targets and grant safe passage to your allies. If you run while playing the correct notes, you shall negate friction and wind resistance upon your body, allowing you to achieve speeds previously unachievable by any living creature."

"Mondo cool, the ol' hedgehog just got a turbo boost."

"A word of caution. I would practice before trying this. If you miss a step or a chord while attempting such a trick, you will immediately become subject to those same forces you are blocking. Should that happen, I am almost certain your body would be torn to pieces long before you could recover."

"Manic, you will find your new drumsticks to be specifically designed with your drum set in mind. That being said, they will grant you far more control over your instrument than ever before."

"Really?" Manic asked as he began to tap away a beat.

"Whereas before you were only able to use your powers to draw upon shafts of rock and boulders, you will find yourself now able to control the element in a much more finely tuned method." In response to Manic's beat, a shaft of rock arises and begins to move almost fluidly around him, like a sea snake moving about over the surface of the water. "In time, you will gain the ability to control multiple lines of force with your drums, and make other object besides the rocks move."

"Marchin' to the beat of my drum," Manic proudly deduced.

"Wow, with this stuff, you guys'll be able to thump creepy ol' Robotnik in no time flat," Tails announced. At his nephew's words, Merlin turned to him.

"They are not the only ones who have proven themselves deserving, my nephew," the elder Prower said to the younger. "You showed great skill, ingenuity, and wisdom when you stood against Robotnik and Naugus. You have proven yourself to no longer be the apprentice I taught so long ago."

"Wha..?"

"Miles Prower, son of Amadeus Prower, and new Archmage of Shadakor," Merlin announced as though he were speaking to an assembled audience. As he spoke, Tails's eyes grew wider as, from his navy blue robes, Merlin drew forth an old book. "It is my honor and privilege to proclaim you to no longer be an apprentice wizard in training. Know that you have now achieved the rank of Journeyman Mage, with all the rights and responsibilities conferred thereof." So saying Merlin offered the book up to his nephew, who took it with great care, as though afraid that at any moment it would burst like a bubble. "I present to you your first spellbook. May it help you to gain further understanding of the powers of magic."

"Congrats little bro," Sonic said, a sentiment echoed by the other two royal siblings. Gingerly did Tails open the book, gazing in awe at the old and worn instructions in the grimoire.

"Th… Thanks…" Tails said as he gazed up to his uncle, only to notice the grim look on the sorcerer's face. "What's…"

"Sonic, Sonia, and Manic," Merlin called as he turned back towards the Sonic Underground, "I have a boon to ask of you."

"Sure, what's up Merl?" Sonic asked, only to be elbowed in the ribs by his sister.

"Soon I shall use the Keystone of Shadakor to cast a spell and open a portal to the Void, just as my father wished. With that portal, I shall be able to move the population of Shadakor to a place of safety, where Robotnik will be unable to harm them, or use them against the resistance. Unfortunately, the nature of the spell will draw me into the Void as well."

"That sucks," Manic said. "But what do you need us for? We can't exactly help you with a spell that big."

"I need you to take care of Miles for me," he said bluntly.

"Hey wait a minute," the now distressed fox called. "I thought I was supposed to come with you guys. Grandpa always said…"

"That was the case before, Miles," Merlin explained. "But I'm afraid it can no longer be an option. Originally, the Archmage would have been the one to cast the spell of transportation, and you would have gone with him and continued your training. I would have remained behind to guard the spell's anchor back to Mobius."

"The Keystone…"

"You are not strong enough yet to cast a spell of this magnitude, and as you and I are the only ones left who can protect the chaos emerald…"

"But I don't want to leave you all," Tails protested. Merlin knelt before his nephew, placing a hand on the kit's shoulder.

"I know you don't, Miles, but there is no help for it."

"Can't you… can't you just stay here? We could set up the barrier again… and…"

"It wasn't merely the barrier that protected us before, Miles, it was also the fact that Robotnik couldn't find us. And even then, we were failing. The Archmage knew there was not enough space or resources in our city to care for all the people we had living here. At best, all we would be doing is repeating the same mistake as before."

"But…"

"There can be no 'buts,' Miles. You are Archmage now, and you have a responsibility to these people, just as the Sonic Underground has a responsibility to their subjects." Tails looked as though he wished to protest more, but slowly he thought about what had been told to him.

"I… I understand."

"I'm sorry that I must thrust this responsibility upon your young shoulders, Miles," Merlin said, then cast a look at the three hedgehogs, "and I pray that you three can help him in his charge."

"No… No problem sir," Manic responded with an uncustomary amount of solemnity.

"We'll take good care of him," Sonic said.

"Then I have one more gift to you, and hope that it aids you in your quest." Once more reaching into his cloak, Merlin pulled forth what looked like a pendant, its tear shaped rock black as night. "Long ago, when Aleena and I swore our love for each other, we created two pendants so that we would always know where the other was. Though its magic has weakened somewhat over the years, this pendant can tell you the direction in which to travel to find your mother." The orange hand held out the stone to the hedgehog trio, which Manic accepted on their behalf.

"Th… thanks." Almost immediately the green hedgehog could feel the stone tugging at the string, pulling it lightly in a slightly northeasterly direction.

"Lord Merlin, everyone is ready," came the voice of Captain Reynolds, heavily bandaged by mobile.

"Then it appears our time together is at an end," Merlin said sadly as he drew forth the mystic Keystone of Shadakor. "I must ask you all to stand clear, and when we are gone, you must be sure to get the Keystone back."

"I… I understand Uncle Merlin," Tails said, bowing his head to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. A blue arm draped itself across the kit's shoulders as the members of the Sonic Underground, familiar with the pain of losing family, tried to lend the young journeyman some support. The older Prower reluctantly turned away from the group and moved over to the assembled refugees that waited for him. Hefting the Keystone into the air, Merlin also held aloft his staff, touching the crystal skull to the keystone.

"Remember Miles; as long as you hold the keystone, we will always be near you," Merlin called as he began to recite the spell that would open the portal. The keystone as if of its own accord into the air, a bright glow emanating from the gem as it began to gather and channel power for the sorcerer to use. As it did so, the fist sized gem changed its color, shifting from colorless clarity, to a golden yellow. Yellow energy pulses in waves from the magic stone, spreading far and wide through the air as, behind the assembled group, a massive vortex opens up. Howling winds begin to draw the refugees in, though none really resist save Merlin who holds himself in place with his staff, making sure each and every Mobian makes it through the portal safely. As the last sled full of supplies moves through, Merlin turns back towards the waiting quintet, giving them all a courteous bow before he too disappears into the Void.

* * *

Night has fallen over the desert, and the Sonic Underground's tour van sits motionless in the ruins of Shadakor, resting in preparation for the long journey the damaged vehicle must make tomorrow. Inside Miles "Tails" Prower sleeps semi-peacefully in the bunk bed belonging to Prince Sonic Hedgehog, exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally from the events of the day. Cuddled up next to him as if it were a pet, Clockwerk lays in motionless sleep mode, one of its master's arms draped over it. On a counter nearby sits the Keystone, still yellow in color, though now its power seems reduced to naught but a gentle glow.

Outside, the darkness of night had drastically lowered the temperature of the desert, making the fire that pierced this darkness of paramount importance to the three members of the Sonic Underground who sat about it, shivering slightly.

"Okay, Tails is asleep," Sonia said. "So now we should be able to talk freely. What are we going to do about the kid?"

"Not sure what there is to talk about," Manic responded. "We promised Merlin we'd take care of him."

"Yeah Manic, but think about it. Sometimes we can't even manage to look after ourselves, how are we gonna take care of a ten year-old," Sonia pointed out. "It's not right to just take him into danger like that."

"So what are you suggesting?" Sonic asked.

"We could always take him to Sanctuary," was the pink hedgehog's answer. "He'd be with other kids his own age, and Robotnik wouldn't know where to look for him. He'd be protected."

"No, nuh-uh, no way," Manic spoke up. "I ain't playin' a sucker's bet like that."

"Come on Manic, it's for the best. Sanctuary's been safe so far, I'm sure they could…"

"I'm not talkin' about riskin' Sanctuary not bein' able to protect the kid, I'm talking about Tails accidentally blowing Sanctuary's cover," Manic said, a statement that caused his siblings to look at him funny.

"You mean with his magic? I'm sure he'd be careful and they could probably…"

"It's not his magic I'm worried about, it's his attitude I'm worried about," Manic explained. "Don't you two remember how we found the little dude? He snuck out of Shadakor to see us, somethin' Merlin said he'd been doin' a lot of. Man, we used to beat on kids who were that stupid back in the Mouse Patrol…" At her brother's words, Sonia's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not even gonna begin to tell you what I find wrong with that," she said. Manic gave her an offended look that told just how little he cared about that.

"Call it harsh if you want, sis, but we didn't do it for fun, we did it to stop 'em from leaving without permission. If we send Tails to Sanctuary, how long before he starts sneakin' out again, either to find us or try to hit Buttnik on his own? And then how long before someone spots him and just tails him back home?"

"Not good," Sonic agreed.

"Don't get me wrong," Manic said, extending his palms forward, "I give the kid props for wanting to help, wish more Mobians wanted to too. But he's just too careless about how he does it. And that's coming from me." Sonia and Sonic considered their emerald brother's words. "I mean I wanna do what's good for the kid, but at the same time, he's not the only one we have to consider. I say we keep him with us."

"It would be safer than keeping him with us than letting some other cell take care of him," Sonic said. "If Robotnik catches sight of Tails, he'll devote the same amount of effort to catching the kid as he does us. Most of our groups can't really handle that kind of attention, but we can."

"Yeah," Manic agreed. "Plus, T2 likes us. How many other people are gonna be able to say that?"

"Guys, you realize what it means if we take him in, right? He's never going to have a normal childhood," Sonia pointed out.

"Normal's overrated," Sonic finally said.

* * *

Less than a week later, the denizens of Silk City once more prepare to sit and enjoy a concert performed by the legendary band, the Sonic Underground. Once more, throngs of fans crowded the auditorium as the band took the stage, each holding their signature instruments. As the crowd began to settle, Sonic the Hedgehog grabbed the microphone with a flourishing wave of his arm.

"HELLO SILK CITY!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now last time, as you may remember, Ol' Doc Buttnik tried to rain on our party, but we showed him, didn't we?!" The masses cheered for the blue guitarist and his siblings. "Me an' my sibs are sorry it took so long to get back here, but we kinda got held up with an important little problem in the desert. Seem's Chubberbolts thought he'd get to trash someone else's town." Booing was heard as the crowd voiced their disapproval for Robotnik's actions. "But, while we were out in the desert, we actually came across someone who helped us a whole heap and we'd like to introduce this new friend of ours to you now." At this point Sonic turned towards the left of the stage and made a beckoning gesture. "Come on out kid; let the good people say howdy to ya."

From behind the curtains, an orange furred head festooned in a pair of goggles looked out upon the crowd, a nervous look upon his face.

"Ah, isn't that cute, he's shy," the sly Sonic said. Not one to let himself be poked fun at, even if it was in a good natured way, Tails steeled himself up and took a few bold steps out on stage. "There he is dudes and dudettes, the new junior member of the Sonic Underground and our new special effects _wizard_, Tails, the fabulous flying FOX!!" Recognizing his cue, Tails lowered his goggles over his eyes and twisted his tails together, taking to the air much to the assembled audience's disbelief and amazement. Quickly he buzzed over the heads of his new friends, pulling up to begin hovering with this spinning tails underneath him as he pointed out over the audience.

&_Oh please let this work,&_ he thought as he envisioned the spell he'd spent the entire ride back from Shadakor practicing from his new spellbook.

"Luimanis; Razzle-DAZZLE!" From his extended finger, a shaft of white light surged forward, the recoil of its escape causing Tails to tumble through the air for a bit before he regained control of his flight. The ball of light raced outwards, soaring above the audience's head, before it stopped in mid-air and exploded. A brilliant multi-colored explosion dazzled the spectators as sparkles of harmless light descended upon them.

"Let's give it up for our own Tails!" Sonic called as the crowd roared its applause, much to the kit fox's glee. Gesturing back towards his siblings, Sonic raised his hand, ready to officially start the show. "ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!!"

As Tails watched his new family begin their performance, he could help but feel happier than he'd ever felt before…

* * *

Spell translations:

Aeroni (A-ron-ee) Air

Gigani (Ji-gan-ee) Rock

Ferani (Fe-ran-ee) Fire

Aquaris (aK-war-iss) Water

Raitani (rI-Tan-ee) Lightning

Luimanis (Loo-man-eez) Light

Umborian (OOm-bOr-ean) Dark

Race (Ra-chee) Movement

Gan (Gan) Attack

Roan (Ro-wen) Arise

Beran (Bee-ran) Defend.

Pickaye (Pik-I) Explode

Rindantay (Rin-dan-tA) Purify

* * *


	12. Epilogue

Relocation: Amy

Tails Underground

by Asher Tye

Disclaimer: We've been through this before. I wish I owned the characters, it'd be a blast making the games the way I wanted to. Sadly I don't, Sega holds those rights. :sigh:

Author's Note: And here we have the true final end for the story of Tails Underground… as I've said before, if you read, please review.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Epilogue:

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

The Dark Jungle, a patch of plant life so thick and tough, even Robotnik's most powerful clearcutters have proven unable to break through the wood without starting at Jungle's edge. Thus it is that at the heart of this jungle, the ancient trees have grown massive and powerful. One tree in particular stands tall, its bough raised high into the air above the other trees, like a proud king surveying its kingdom. The jungle begins to shudder however as, overhead, unseen by the naked eye, the pulsing waves of chaotic energy released by Merlin Prower's spell passes over. All of a sudden, this tall tree begins to shake, seeming to spontaneously shed leaves and branched en masse. Those branches that remain, now stripped of their leaves, shine brightly of metal in the sun before they open up revealing the "tree" to be in face a giant tower, designed to activate at the detection of this energy.

After what has been decades of inactivity, the receiving dishes open as power returns to them, coursing down the shaft and into the hidden compound that has been built beneath the protective canopy of Dark Jungle. Ancient generators, signaled by the sudden activity, roar back to life, destroying the nests of several foolish birds who had though the inactive machinery safe. Though one or two of the generators gives off a few sparks before dying, by and large most of the nearly two dozen power sources continue on, their age impeding their job not at all. Inside the complex, lights, dark for so many years, flicker on as computer equipment comes to life, analyzing the pulse for every scrap of data it held.

The dark hallways flicker with light as giant robots that look like precursors to the SWATbots resume function, coming to life just as the generators had and beginning patrols of the interior of the complex. Despite the new found illumination, the narrow corridors still possess a twilight feel to them, a feeling that is only enhanced as the multicolored lights bounce off the reflective metal walls. The oddest thing about this place, however, is that, while different corridors branch off from each other at regular intervals creating a spider-web-like maze, there are no doors leading to the interior rooms… save for one.

It is inside this room that the purpose of this base's existence is. The walls are lines with computers and monitors, and the center of the room is dominated by a glass cylinder filled with a mysterious translucent liquid. Soon the signal from the outer monitors is received and the equipment in this room too begins to awaken from its decade's long dormancy. Monitors blink to life one after the other as words are displayed upon them for the first time in a long time.

_Initiating examination of energy wave for factor dubbed "Chaos…"_

_Factor found…_

_Tracking wave origin…_

Upon one of the monitors, a map of the planet Mobius appears, with six points of light appearing over specific areas of the planet. A seventh icon appears, racing across the map as the computers backtrack the energy wave's path towards the instillation. The marker stops directly over the former location of Shadakor.

_Point of origin established…_

_Scan completed, target acquired. Matching against data previously collected…_

_Match confirmed, raising target total number: 6……………7_

As this new number flashes upon the screen, a dull beeping is heard as the other computers initiate their own programs.

_Target limit reached, all targets acquired. Initiating status examination of biological construct…_

Lights surrounding the tube begin to turn on. Because they are pointed outward and the liquid is merely translucent, no clear view can be gained of the object floating inside the cylinder. Despite this, it can be seen that the thing is in the shape of a fairly spiky ball, and seems to be predominantly black in color.

_Heart Rate: Nominal_

_Neural Activity: Hibernating_

_Muscle Development: Nominal_

_Energy Output: Minimal_

_Subject Status: Maturation Process has been completed._

At this point several arms within the cylinder begin to moved, sticking the form inside with several needles or generating waves that cause the liquid to vibrate. Each of the monitors swiftly begins to display data gained from the figure in the liquid, adding their own amounts of chemicals and the like.

_Estimating time for re-animation………………seventy-two days, thirteen hours, twenty-three minutes, thirty-one seconds._

_Initializing………… Operation Codename: Shadowfall_

The End… for now.


End file.
